Sacrificed For Love
by airedalegirl1
Summary: How could so much tragedy happen to one person? The Cullens had gone and life should have settled into a normal pattern but things didn't work out that way. Was it merely a series of terrible coincidences or was there more to it? If so, what would be the price to keep safe the one remaining person still precious to Bella? B/J Collaboration with katandjasper.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for all your kind wishes while I've been sick and your patience. I hope we won't disappoint. Love Jules xx**

 **Chapter One**

 **Bella**

I'd had enough, I was sick of being treated like I was made of spun glass and needed wrapping in cotton wool. I was sick of being told what I should do, where I could go and who I could see. And as if that wasn't bad enough I had my dad on my back constantly although in a way I didn't blame him.

It had been a terrible shock to him finding me in the hospital in Phoenix and even though he had no idea how I had really received my injuries he did blame Edward and refused to have him in the house most of the time. Our times together were strictly supervised by a Charlie who made no effort to hide his animosity.

I could have coped with my dad if Edward had eased up on me but now I wasn't even allowed to visit the reservation or speak to Jake who Edward hated as much as Charlie hated him. I thought it was pure jealousy at first but it slowly became apparent there was more to it although neither would explain and as a result I was going to break off with both of them. I wanted more than two adolescent boys arguing over me and much as I loved Edward, or had. I couldn't be the person he so obviously wanted me to be.

I had already spoken to Jake who had been livid with me, shouting that I was making a big mistake and that I would regret my actions in the future. I hadn't told him I was breaking up with Edward because he would have, A) gloated which would have infuriated me more and B) expected that I would eventually end up going out with him instead. As a result of his attitude I didn't go to the reservation any more and I missed the camaraderie of the boys and the Clearwater's friendship. They asked dad if he knew why I avoided them now but of course he didn't know,...yet.

I hadn't seen Edward for a few days, the family had gone hunting as the weather was sunny which gave me time to get my thoughts together. I would miss the family, of course, going over to the house, Esme's motherly attitude and the warm welcome I received. It would be too awkward but I would still have Alice's friendship at school. The thought of a brooding bad tempered Edward sitting next to me in classes wasn't pleasant but we'd get through it. Who knows we might even find we could be friends although I wouldn't hold my breath on that score.

He came straight over when they got back, much to Charlie's disgust as he was off to work. Edward got the evil eye and a one-hour curfew before Charlie left though personally, I doubted it would be that long before Edward left, upset or angry. Once Charlie was gone he came to sit beside me on the couch so I got up and went to make coffee, suddenly nervous.

"What's the matter, Bella? You're very tense. Has Charlie been giving you a hard time? He'll come round. I know he's not my greatest fan right now but that will pass."

Realizing this was my opening I began, hesitantly at first but then gaining confidence once the words were out.

"Over? You don't want to go out with me any longer? Why? What happened Bella? Is this because of Charlie? Or is it Jake? He doesn't miss an opportunity to put the boot in where I'm concerned. I suppose you went to the reservation, I did ask you not to while I was away."

Even when I tried to explain to him that was the trouble he didn't see it or didn't want to see it maybe.

"It's for your own good Bella. I want to keep you safe that's all."

The argument went back and forth while I drank my coffee, Edward was not going to accept my decision easily so I decided I would need to be blunt.

"Listen, I'm not a child and the only time I've been in danger is when I was with you. I can't live like this Edward, being told what to do, who to see, where to go. I have my own life and I make the decisions about what I do with it, not you Edward. I can't go on like this."

He wasn't going to give up without a fight I could see this. He pointed out how much he loved me and that was the reason he worried.

"If you love me so much why did you stop me from becoming a vampire like you? We could have been together for eternity then. I think you weren't sure you loved me enough. That's why you stopped it."

He opened his mouth to object but I was through arguing, I was tired, weary, mentally as well as physically.

"Don't Edward. Whatever you say won't make any difference, I've made up my mind, it's over. Perhaps we can still be friends, though, in time."

He could see I meant it and left soon after looking both hurt and slightly angry and it occurred to me that Edward Cullen wasn't used to being thwarted and he didn't like it. Perhaps we couldn't be friends, after all, I just hoped he wouldn't see me as the enemy. Once he had gone I went upstairs and closed my bedroom window knowing I wouldn't be leaving it open any more, there was no need. Then I went for a shower, hoping it would help me to relax.

When the phone rang as I went downstairs to get a drink I wondered if it might be him, or even Carlisle if Edward had driven straight home to tell him but it was just my dad, checking I was alone, he knew I wouldn't lie to him. When I told him it was all over between Edward and I the relief in his voice was noticeable.

"Well, I won't say I'm sorry because you know I'm not but was it you who broke it off? Or him?"

I wondered if it made any difference but told him it had been me, that I wanted to concentrate on my school work and he was happier still. As I slipped into bed I wondered if I would miss Edward joining me later or if he would come tapping on my window and I was still half expecting to hear him when I fell asleep sometime later.

I was nervous as I drove myself to school the next day, worried about facing him for the first time since I'd broken it off and not looking forward to my friend's questions but his silver Volvo was nowhere in sight, neither was Rosalie's red sports car or Emmett's monster truck. Had they all stayed away because of it? Of course, Jessica, Angela, and Mike made a beeline for me seeing my old truck pull into the parking lot. I told them as succinctly as possible then said I didn't want to discuss it further although I knew they would, behind my back.

Edward's seat in classes remained empty, so he had decided to take the day off. Fair enough although no one was going to approach him with questions, even our friends still kept their distance most of the time. I was however surprised to see the Cullen table empty in the cafeteria, they were all staying out of school? That seemed a little extreme. The buzz of conversation became louder when I entered but I ignored it going to my old place on Jessica's table and eating my lunch in silence while they chattered around me.

The next few days were a repeat of the first and I began to wonder what was going on with the Cullens and then my dad broke the news when he got in from work on Friday.

"The Cullens are gone."

I looked up my fork poised halfway to my mouth,

"Gone?"

"Yep, they just up and left without a word to anyone except Carlisle. He told Geoff at the clinic that there was a family emergency and he would need a leave of absence, an indefinite leave of absence. It seems you drove them out of Forks, not that certain people are too upset at that."

I knew he meant the Quileutes, Jake, and his dad especially.

"Where did they go?"

He shrugged chewing a piece of steak before answering,

"No idea, Geoff said Carlisle didn't give him any details, just the address of the family lawyer in Seattle. Strange, though, but still probably for the best where you're concerned."

It was strange to think I would never see the family again, never laugh with Emmett or be dragged around clothing stores by Alice. I would miss them but if they had run away from Forks just because I broke up with Edward then they didn't care much about me, not so much as a goodbye, they just disappeared from my life and Forks as if they had never existed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Bella**

I decided I should just get on with my life or the break with Edward would have been pointless so when Mike asked me out for what must have been the tenth time I said yes, much to his and everyone else's surprise. He and Jessica had broken up some months ago so I wasn't treading on anyone's toes and much to my surprise I enjoyed myself although I think even then both Mike and I knew it wasn't going to last.

As friends we got along great, as boyfriend and girlfriend, well the spark just wasn't there but I went out with him a few more times until we both admitted it just wasn't working. He dropped me off that night with a goodbye peck on the cheek and a reminder that I was driving myself to school in the morning but little did I know that was to be the last time I ever spoke to him.

The next day I heard that Mike was dead. After leaving me he had gone straight home and it appeared he had taken some laundry down to the basement and slipped fracturing his skull when he hit the bottom. He had been taken straight to the ER when his mom found him later but he died a couple of hours later. I couldn't believe it and I felt terrible when word got around that we had broken up just before his accident.

It made no difference to Mr. and Mrs. Newton who still treated me like Mike's girlfriend and that just made matters worse. I had liked Mike very much but I hadn't been in love and once the funeral was over my grief was short-lived. Jake tried to move in then but his love for me was too intense, much like Edwards and we broke up after only a few dates. I wasn't jumping out of the frying pan into that particular fire.

Six months after Mike's tragic accident I wondered if I were being punished for some wrongdoing as I lost Jake, still a friend if not as close as we had once been. The difference between this and Mike was that this was no accident but a crime. He had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, buying gas at a service station in Port Angeles when it was held up. A bullet fired by one of the masked men went wide going in through the open window of the truck and hitting Jake in the head, he died instantly. And I was attending another funeral and grieving another friend.

I vowed to ignore guys after this and do as I had told Charlie, concentrate on my school work but fate had other ideas and a month later a new guy arrived in Forks, John Lock. He was a few months older than me, tall, blond and good looking in a rugged way. All the girls were interested, after all, a new face was a novelty but although both Jessica and Lauren tried to engage his interest he didn't seem to be interested. I kept my distance, I wasn't interested in any attachments any more.

We kept bumping into each other, in the library, the café and even the bookstore in Port Angeles and it seemed natural to talk as our taste in literature was similar. One thing led to another and pretty soon I found myself falling in love with him. Charlie after a cool start found he liked John. I think he approved because John was nothing like Edward and I liked it that he let me make my own decisions about my life and my friends. By the time exams were over we had decided to get engaged.

I knew there was another world out there peopled by vampires but when I was with John I could forget all about it. We had decided that instead of going to college we would travel first, John had no family with the exception of an aunt who had brought him up since his parents and sister had been killed in a car accident when he was only four. His father had been a diplomat travelling widely and John had inherited his love of foreign cultures while I had never been abroad although I had travelled widely in the States with Renee.

Of course, Renee heartily approved of my boyfriend, but then anyone who loved travelling was going to be a hit with her. She and Phil came to Forks for the engagement party and for once my mom and dad seemed to get along with few arguments. I think they were both relieved that Edward Cullen was gone from my life.

But then I found tragedy still seemed to be dogging me as I lost my step dad just two months after the engagement party. Phil had been on the freeway on his way home from training when he got a flat tire and as he changed it with the spare he was hit by a car that didn't even stop. The police found it burned out a few hours later, it had been stolen an hour before the accident but there were no witnesses and no evidence to lead to the thief.

John and I travelled to Jacksonville with Charlie for the funeral and I don't think I had ever seen my mom look so old. Phil's death had aged her terribly and she clung first to Charlie and then to me for support. She would never cope without Phil to look after her. Renee wasn't good at being alone, she had never been and I wasn't sure if it was pity or the fact that Charlie still loved her that made him ask her to go back with us to Forks.

She hesitated but not for long and when we returned Renee came with us. How long peace would reign between Charlie and her remained to be seen but it felt good seeing my parents together again, something I had dreamed of often as a child as I travelled the country with Renee.

Renee stayed on and she and Charlie seemed to be growing closer although neither would mention the idea that they might actually be staying together as a couple. John and I had rented a small house as I didn't want to leave Forks until I knew Renee was going to be OK. John had taken a job working at a garage in Port Angeles to add to our funds for the travelling we intended to do and I was helping at the school on the reservation, a job I got through Sue Clearwater and found I had a way with young children which was something of a shock to everyone including myself!

With steady incomes and a home of our own, it seemed natural to take the next step and we set a date for our wedding much to Renee and Charlie's delight. As we were still saving up to travel it seemed somehow right to marry and I knew it would please my parents. My dad especially was nervous at the thought of us travelling widely without being man and wife, he was an old-fashioned guy at heart.

Renee took over the moment we told them and all I asked was for something simple and quiet. She understood and although I knew Charlie would have liked to push the boat out as I was his only child he allowed Renee to rein him in and they arranged a simple ceremony outdoors, under a waterproof canopy just in case of normal Forks weather.

I wore a simple long ivory dress and Renee wove fresh flowers in my hair to match my posy while John insisted on a suit and looked so handsome I caught my breath.

He reminded me of someone but I couldn't work out who and then as the ceremony began I forgot all about it. There were a few guests including Mike's parents who had expressed a wish to attend, Jessica, Angela, and a couple of our other friends who could get back for it.

I rarely thought about Edward now but it did occur to me that this was the complete opposite of the kind of wedding he would have wanted, I could almost see it, lot's of glitter and sophistication, hundreds of guests, morning suits, bridesmaids, flower girls, just the thought of it made me shudder.

Our ceremony was short but no less romantic for that and instead of a lavish reception we had a barbecue in the yard with Charlie showing off his "culinary skills". Afterwards, we went back to our rental home knowing our honeymoon would begin when we left for our great adventure in a couple of months.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Bella**

When John was at work and I had finished for the day at the school I spent time with Renee who seemed to have grown up since moving back in with Charlie. She was still zany, nothing would ever change that, it was a part of her character but she was more organized, less scatty, and to my shock I heard she was going to cookery classes, cooking had never been one of her strengths, as a child I lived on salads, fruit, and fast food unless we were staying with friends but even then food was often extreme, vegan or hot spicy Indian. It's a wonder I had any stomach lining left at all.

That Christmas she showed off her newly acquired skills by inviting John and me along with the Clearwaters for the day. Renee certainly excelled herself and it was clear that the previous problems she and Charlie had faced were long gone, they were comfortable together and very much in love. It was the best family Christmas I had ever known and I wish I could say that its memory was the best I would ever know but two days later tragedy struck again and this time it hit even harder and closer to home.

Renee and I were playing with the new camera Charlie had bought her for Christmas. She'd always loved taking photo's and this had all the bells and whistles. Charlie had gone to check on a hunter's tale about a grizzly bear close to town and John had just bummed a ride as he wanted to buy a new CD I hadn't been able to get him before Christmas. We had stayed for the festive season but were due to leave on our adventure in a few weeks and had already sold his car.

Charlie was gone much longer than we expected, in fact, we'd had lunch and were sorting out the freezer, dumping a million packs of fish fry that had been in the garage freezer for years. Both of us were amazed that Charlie hadn't contracted some kind of food poisoning by the dates on some of the packets.

"He never let me in this freezer when I did the cooking and I guess I can see why."

Renee laughed,

"Me neither, not at first and I had enough space in the kitchen up to Christmas, that's when I found this chemical waste dump! I swear Charlie never looked after himself after I left."

"Are you glad you came back, though?"

She smiled and it showed in her eyes too,

"Yes Bella, I'm glad I came back and I'm glad you and John are so happy. Everything turned out for the best in the end."

If only things could remain so but a phone call was all it took to ruin everything. It was John and as soon as I heard the tone of his voice I knew something was very wrong. I listened in silence then put my phone down and turned to Renee who stared at me waiting. The words choked me but I had no choice but to break the news to her.

"It's Charlie. There was an explosion."

He had arranged to meet John at the diner on the edge of town. John was walking up, he'd seen Charlie's cruiser pull up outside and suddenly there was an explosion. The cruiser had gone up in flames.

Renee refused to believe that Charlie could be dead at first. No one knew for sure what had happened and even after an investigation, all they could say was that it appeared a fuel pipe had split and gas had spilled onto the exhaust system.

I don't remember much about the next twenty-four hours, John, bless his heart, took over along with Sue and Harry. The department arranged the funeral while we tried to keep Renee from falling to pieces altogether. She was convinced Charlie had been murdered even when Andy arranged for the fire chief to come and talk to her.

"It was an accident ma'am, I'm afraid nobody checks the fuel lines as often as they should. The car was due for a check the following week, but the hose was perished."

I think she hoped that if she kept on denying it that maybe Charlie would walk back into the house or maybe she preferred to think it had been malice rather than a stupid accident.

The visit did calm her enough to attend the funeral although she only stayed upright because John and I were at her side. After finally getting her happily ever after with Charlie she had lost him again, this time permanently. The only good thing was that she had the house free and clear when it had been rebuilt and a pension so she wouldn't have to worry about money or somewhere to live but she spent her time on the reservation with Sue or with us. We had put our plans back, we could hardly leave her until things were settled and then she dropped the bombshell.

"I'm not staying in Forks Bella, it just doesn't seem right without…...well, on my own and you have John and your own life to live. I'm going back to Jacksonville, I've put the house on the market as soon as it's finished the agent says he has someone interested. You can come and visit me and I have friends there, friends that don't remind me constantly of…..of your dad. I can cope with memories of Phil, but the thought of Ch…..I just don't think I can cope with those."

I admit I tried to talk her out of it, so did Sue but once Renee made up her mind nothing was going to budge her so two months later we waved her off. She had decided to drive a U-haul all the way on her own which worried me but as she pointed out, it wouldn't be the first time. I wanted to go with her, to help her get settled but she refused, reminding me that my place was with my husband now.

I had to admit although I had made the offer I wasn't really sorry to be turned down, I had been feeling ill recently, a stomach bug that laid me low for a week after Renee left although John kept me informed of her progress as she rang every night when she stopped and he told me she sounded more relaxed now she was on the road. Mom had always enjoyed travelling and I guess it took her mind off the horrors of the past few months.

After a week off I was glad to get back to work although first I had to buy some new pants, I'd lost weight but then projectile vomiting and serious diarrhoea will do that to a person I guess. It was good to get back to normal, or as near normal as possible. We now planned on leaving as soon as we knew Renee was settled, it seemed there was always something standing in our way but we were together, the rest would come in time.

We'd discussed having children but both decided we wanted our great adventure first, it wasn't as if we were that old yet. Besides, I wasn't sure I could cope with the responsibility while I was still grieving for Charlie. My life had been so unsettled since Ed…...the Cullens left that I was still settling down into my new and much-loved life. I no longer even considered them or wondered what they were doing now in fact I hadn't thought of Edward in a very long time and I was sure I was better off without him. I had been lucky enough to survive his world more or less unscathed and knew I was highly unlikely to ever see any of them again which suited me just fine.

Two months later, Renee was settled and we were back to planning again when the sickness came back again although nowhere near as bad as last time but after a couple of days John insisted I go to see the doctor. I hated going into the clinic, it reminded me of a time I would rather forget but I went to keep the peace. John tended to fuss over me, but only in the nicest possible way. So, when he got home from work and I broke my news I wasn't sure exactly how he would take it.

"A baby? But I thought you were taking the pill?"

"I was but remember the sickness bug I had? Well the doctor said it can stop the pill from working and apparently it did so….we're going to be parents John,"

His face broke into a huge grin and he whooped so loudly I was sure the whole town had heard. Not that it mattered, he made it his mission to spread the good news to everyone as fast as possible so the last person to hear was Renee although I never let her know that. She never been a kiddie person, treating me like a mini adult as a child so I think she was secretly pleased to be thousands of miles away although she was happy for us.

"I know you want to travel but I think having a baby will be good for you Bella, it'll be a whole new life."

What she meant was it would take my mind off Charlie's absence from my life and I guess she was right, there was certainly a lot to think about and a lot to do in preparation for the new arrival.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **John**

I was going to be a father, what else could I possibly want? We had planned to travel yes but this was far more important now. We could travel with the baby, it wouldn't stop us. It would make our little family complete. I had Bella for my wife and now there was a baby, our baby, on the way.

Life hadn't been easy for Bella or her mother, too much tragedy, more than a girl her age should have to face but now there would be something wonderful in her life, a new life. I knew Charlie's death had been a shadow that lay over her although she tried really hard not to show it but now the shadow was gone, chased away by the imminent arrival of the baby. Everyone we knew including the Clearwaters were waiting excitedly, wanting to know the sex but Bella had told her obstetrician that she didn't want to know and I went along. So long as it had all the requisite parts I really didn't mind, a boy or a girl.

We had decided on names, Charlie if it was a boy and Rebekkah Isabella if a girl. Rebekkah was a family name, my mother's, her mother's, carried by every first born girl in the family and Bella was happy to carry it on which pleased me.

My aunt was over the moon and sent her blessings and as she was too frail to travel I promised to take our baby to see her as soon as we could travel. I'd put in extra hours at the garage to earn a bit extra so we could buy all the things a baby needed and there were a lot more than I imagined. We decided not to break into our traveling savings unless we really had to.

I did up the tiny room that had been our store room with Bella's help and it was soon full of gifts that rolled in from everyone who knew us, stuffed animals, clothes, a bottle sterilizer and some things I didn't even recognize, but the thing we were most proud of was the mobile we made between us to hang over the crib.

I cut the animal shapes out of wood and Bella painted them and gave them tails, manes, and whiskers where appropriate then we threaded them on plaited leather thongs and hung them on a clockwork mechanism I had found in the junk and refurbished. It looked great and hung there ready and waiting for its first customer. It was something we would keep for any future babies too and hopefully hand down as a family heirloom.

When the day came and went without baby making an appearance I began to worry but Bella sat there serene like a Buddha, hands clasped over her huge belly telling me that baby wasn't ready to make an appearance yet. By day three even Renee was on the phone wanting to know how much longer Bella was going to hang on to this kid and Sue was standing by ready should she be needed as the weather was turning bad. Snow, ice, hail, and freezing fog, just the kind of weather you wanted when a fast trip to the maternity hospital was on the cards.

Of course, that was the night Becca decided to make her entrance and of course we couldn't get to the hospital so Sue was roped in as midwife and delivered our daughter at midnight. She was healthy and noisy, protesting her home delivery until I took her in my arms when she quietened like it was a miracle. When I looked down on my daughter, tiny but perfect in every way I saw Bella. Becca had her eyes and my hair but also my nose poor girl.

She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen and as I touched her warm wrinkled little face she smiled. Sue told me it was wind but I thought she recognized her daddy and I promised to make her childhood the most magical time. I would build her a castle to play in, teach her to swim in the creek and track rabbits and deer, we would have parties, read stories, learn to ride a pony, travel, and I would build her a bike.

Bella looked at me oddly when I said that so I had to add hastily a push-bike. In my mind, I was thinking she would never go on a motorbike, or dating, or school, I just wanted her to be safe and happy with her mom and me. In short, I was besotted and looking forward to life as a father.

 **Bella**

I'm not sure how I expected John to act with a tiny baby but he was knocked out by his daughter. In fact, I had trouble wrestling her off him to feed her and as for rocking her to sleep, forget it. She was going to be a real daddy's girl and I loved it. To see John with our tiny infant did something to me, a warmth deep in my chest and for the first time in a long while I thought of Edward.

I'd told him I didn't care about being a mother, about having children and at the time I meant it, but now I had my baby in my arms I knew that I had been wrong. Given the choice, I would stay here with John and our daughter despite whatever Edward could have offered me.

Renee was coming to visit, eager to see our new arrival but she slipped in the supermarket and broke her leg the day before her flight so we agreed to fly down with Becca to meet her grandma. We were going to visit John's aunt afterward.

"Oh God Bella, not Grandma, it makes me sound ancient, couldn't she just call me Renee?"

John was horrified at that thought so they compromised on Nanna which she said didn't sound quite so bad. Since Becca was only a few weeks old I didn't think it mattered much yet but then the visit was for Renee's benefit, not Becca's

The flight took most of our spare money but that couldn't be helped, I understood how important it was to Renee to see her granddaughter as soon as possible and she had arranged for a friend to leave her car at the airport for us so we had transport for our visit. Becca slept in John's arms for most of the flight and I noticed a lot of glances his way but then such a good looking guy with such a small baby was something worth looking at. I was proud of my little family and happier than I had ever been.

Renee was over the moon when we arrived and immediately took Becca from my arms but then realized she couldn't manage a baby and crutches but made me promise to hand Becca back as soon as she was sitting down. The house she was renting was untidy but then she couldn't do much at the moment so I took over the cooking and housework while Renee cooed over Becca.

"Your dad would be so proud and I love her name. It's a lovely tradition passing a name down and such a pretty name. She's got his smile you know."

I went to look at my daughter who was beaming at her Nanna but I couldn't see it, I thought she had her father's bright smile, a smile much like another I had seen somewhere in the past, but I didn't say so.

Between us John and I got everything sorted out for her, including the small garden with its half-dead potted plants. Becca had taken to Renee and from what I could see I thought my mother had finally grown into the role of adult, she was far better with her granddaughter than she had ever been with me as a child. It was a shame she never had more children because I thought she would be a great parent once she had matured.

"You are a much better mother than I was Bella."

She sounded wistful,

"I knew you would be, you were always more adult than me. Now I wish I was still living in Forks. It would have been nice to be around her more. Still, I hope you'll visit often and I will certainly be coming to Forks more than I ever expected to. I assume you won't be dragging my granddaughter around the world until she is old enough to appreciate it."

I hadn't really thought about that, it was something John and I would decide between us no doubt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Bella**

We were going to leave the next day so I went out to get some shopping done for Renee while she entertained Becca. While I did some cooking to fill her fridge with meals she only had to heat up in the microwave, John went to the beach. He loved the sea and sea plus the sunshine was a temptation he just could not resist. He would fill up the car on his way back so Renee's friend wouldn't need to worry when they picked it up from the airport.

I was watching Renee in the garden sitting with Becca on a blanket and twirling a home-made butterfly so it reflected the sun in rainbow colours when there was a knock on the door.

When I opened it I found two police officers standing there,

"Mrs. Swan?"

"No, that's my mother, why? Is there something wrong?"

"Could you tell us where your mother is please?"

I frowned,

"She's out in the garden with my daughter why?"

"Your mother is the registered owner of an Impala, a green one?"

He reeled off the license plate and I nodded but a horrible sensation was building up in my stomach.

"Yes that's her car, my husband was using it this afternoon."

"Your husband?"

"Yes, why? What's happened? Oh God, there's been an accident hasn't there? Where is he?"

I saw the look that passed between them and then nothing as I collapsed under the weight of knowing John was dead.

The next few weeks went by in a haze and I held onto my daughter as a lifeline against crushing despair. Why? When everything was finally perfect in my life why had this happened? John had been swimming when it appeared he had been hit by a surfboard although they had found no one who had seen the accident. A walker had found his lifeless body on the beach with a nasty gash on the temple. He had been knocked unconscious and had drowned before being washed up.

Renee contacted John's aunt with the news and I finally met her at John's funeral which was held in Jacksonville. He had once told me he wanted to be cremated and his ashes scattered on the ocean so we borrowed a boat and his aunt came with us although I worried she would fall overboard. She stroked Becca on the head and blessed her then handed me a box.

"This belonged to John's mother. It's been handed down from mother to daughter and as John's sister died bless her soul Rebekkah is next in line. Give it to her when she is old enough Bella please."

I nodded slipping the box into my pocket my sight blurred with tears.

I couldn't go back to Forks to live now, there were too many bad memories. Instead, I visited to pack things up then with a tearful visit to Charlie's grave I flew back with our daughter making my home with my mom. If it hadn't been for Becca I think I might have considered taking my own life, everyone I cared about died, least ways every male I ever cared about.

In the bedroom, I had a line of photographs, John, Charlie, Phil, and there could have been another Mike, although he had really only been a friend, nevertheless he had died after dropping me off after a date. I began to think I was jinxed. Ever since I had broken things off with Edward it had been tragedy after tragedy. I said as much to Renee but she just told me to stop being silly, accidents happened, people we loved died, it was all a part of life.

How would I bring up our daughter without her daddy? She had been so close to him yet she would grow up remembering nothing about John, to her mind it would always have been just me and her and Nanna. It took me weeks to get behind the wheel of a car and go out alone, and I was drenched in sweat when I finally made it to the supermarket and back. I couldn't take Becca with me, I was too nervous, yet the thought I too might go out one day and never return to her scared me too.

Mom now had a boyfriend, a guy called Doug who started spending more time at the house and though I liked him well enough I kept my distance afraid he too might turn up dead from associating with me. Renee said I was being irrational and finally persuaded me to allow him to take us to the beach for the day.

The beach, John's favourite place, I wondered if I could set foot on sand ever again but then it occurred to me that if I didn't then Becca would never experience her daddy's favourite places and once I forced myself to sit on the sand listening to the sea I told her all about her daddy although she was still far too young to understand my words. When I looked at her I could see him and sometimes the ache was more than I could bear. The outing was such a success we made it a weekend treat for the next few weeks and I began to relax a little and enjoy watching Becca explore her surroundings.

I should have known better than to let my guard down, though, six months later Doug was surfing and got into difficulties. We weren't with him at the time but his surfing buddy told us they had tried to help him but he disappeared beneath the waves and they couldn't find him. His body appeared a few hours later on the beach, washed up by one of the waves he loved.

The sea had taken yet another person close to me and to Renee and I had to ask why?

Renee seemed not to be terribly upset at first but it was just shock, then I found her one day surrounded by photographs of Dad, Doug, and John and me although I had been cut out of the photographs. A pair of scissors and an empty wine bottle lay close by and a half empty glass sat on the rug beside her. She was crying silently and hugging one of Charlie's shirts to her chest. I hadn't even known she had kept it but once sobered up she admitted to sleeping with it under her pillow every night. Renee would never get over the loss of my dad, she hadn't even when she'd had someone else, like Doug, in her life.

I cried when Becca took her first steps, John should have been there to see her, holding out his big hands to catch her when she fell, to whoop loudly at every step she managed, he would have loved this. He would never hear her first words either, just as she would never say "daddy" holding her chubby little hands out to him and that was so unfair. How would I cope on my own?

True Renee had, in her own way, but I wanted to be a better mom than she had been to me and I was scared I wouldn't make it. I wanted John to be proud of me, proud of our daughter, but I was terrified I would disappoint him.

Renee kept telling me that I worried too much, that I was a good mom, and that Rebekkah was coming along fine but that was by her standards not mine, and many a night I lay awake in silent conversation with John, asking him to help me, to be there for me, but of course I never heard him. I just saw his face, the proud smile of wonder on his face when he first saw our daughter, all wrinkled and bloody, crying her distress at being forced from her warm, dark, safe place into the cold brightness of the world.

I hadn't even been able to think about finding a job, I was almost out of money and knew that soon I would have to break into our travelling fund but to do that felt like a failure. That had been meant for our great adventure, the adventure we would never have. I wanted to save it for Rebekkah. When she was old enough she and I would take the trip that her daddy and I never got to take.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Bella**

A letter arrived in the post, an ordinary cream envelope wrongly addressed to Ms. Isabella Swan. I was puzzled, whoever sent it either got mixed up between me and my mom or must have known me as a schoolgirl in Forks and been unaware I had been married and widowed. It was a Jacksonville zip code so if it was someone who had known me in Forks they couldn't have been back there in a very long time. Something made me wait until Rebekkah had her nap and mom was out at her art class therapy that seemed to be working, to read the contents.

I hadn't recognized the writing on the envelope and it was the same hand on the thick cream paper inside. I unfolded it and began to read as I sipped my coffee but as the words registered I slowly put the mug back down on the table.

Dear Isabella,

You have had such a terrible run of bad luck since the Cullens left Forks. Losing so many people who were important to you in such terrible ways must have been extremely traumatic. It would appear that anyone who gets too close to you is in danger of losing their life in an accident. You must wonder if perhaps you are a reincarnation of Jonah.

If you want to know more, to keep everyone else around you safe then you should meet with someone who has the answers, surely you must be curious? I will be at the park, five o'clock this evening for one hour. Come alone, and show no one this letter. If I suspect you have told anyone or have anyone with you I will disappear and the possibility of more accidents will become likely and of course now you have an even more precious member of your family to worry about now.

An interested party.

An interested party? What was that supposed to mean? And the letter seemed to be telling me that the accidents that had taken John, my dad, Phil, Doug, and maybe even Mike, were no accidents but if not then what? Was this person trying to tell me that all those people had been murdered? That the explosion, the car accident, the fall, and even the surfboard accident had been deliberate? I felt sick and ran through into Rebekkah's bedroom just to make sure she was safe. She lay in her crib safe and sleeping peacefully.

I glanced at my watch, it was four o'clock, Renee was due home any minute so I could reach the park in time knowing my precious daughter would be safe here with her Nanna.

The writer had mentioned the Cullens, surely this wasn't written by Edward? He wouldn't kill like this not just because I had broken up with him surely? No, but whoever had written it knew of the Cullens, knew I had gone out with Edward, could it be another vampire? It didn't seem likely, vampires didn't set up elaborate murders, why should they? The very thought this letter might be from a vampire had my stomach churning, I had thought my life free of vampires. If it was a vampire what could I do? The more I thought about it the more crazy the idea of a vampire writing me a threatening letter became. No, I was going crazy to even think it possible.

Well, I had no choice but to go and find out what the letter meant, what it was the writer wanted me to know. Did it mean we were in danger? Maybe the writer wanted to help although the tone of the writing didn't feel that way. I sat down beside Rebekkah's bed smoothing her long blonde hair that was so much like her daddy's. She looked so peaceful, so innocent and she was so placid and happy very much like John. I would keep my little girl safe, whatever it took.

I was on tenterhooks when Renee was late getting home but at five thirty I ran through the park gates looking around for the person I was supposed to be meeting. There were a lot of people in the park, dog walkers, joggers, cyclists and I had no idea what my unknown writer looked like, not even if they were male and female so I had to wait to be approached. I'd told Renee that I needed some air and wanted to pick up a few things from the store and she was more than happy to be left in charge of her Granddaughter.

As time ticked on, it was almost six o'clock I became more and more nervous, what if I missed my correspondent? Would there be another accident? Would I lose Renee or God forbid even my daughter? After all, she had been alluded to in the letter. It burned in my pocket until I thought it might burst into flames. When six came and went I began to panic, I'd been here before the hour was up so why hadn't I been contacted? Suddenly I felt sick with fear, had my letter writer intended me to wait here while they attacked Renee or Rebekkah? Oh God please keep them safe. I whispered fervently as I ran all the way back drawing strange looks from everyone I passed, I was hardly dressed for running.

As I crashed through the front door I was relieved to see Renee on her hands and knees with Rebekkah, rolling a multi-coloured ball across the room to hit the wall and rebound, much to my daughter's delight. Renee looked up startled and Becca jumped, startled by the bang, then began to cry, I'd frightened her!

I picked her up cuddling her close and trying to apologize and make an excuse for my unorthodox entrance.

"Bella, for heaven's sake what is the matter with you? Were you expecting a call from your friend? You've missed it but I took a message for you."

So, my letter writer had phoned the house while I was out when they knew I would be out, what was going on?

"I didn't recognize the voice but she said she was an old friend."

"Yes, sorry I missed her."

She, so it was a woman!

"What did she say? Did she want to see me?"

Renee smiled as she went through to the kitchen to dish up dinner and her voice faded somewhat so I followed her, still soothing my daughter who was now only crying fitfully and rubbing her eyes.

"She said she'll get back to you. Who was it, Bella? I didn't like her tone, it was very cold."

I shrugged, I had to be careful, Renee could smell a rat at a hundred paces.

"Just someone I met at the bookstore, she's new to the area and I offered to show her some of the good bookshops and cafés but when I went to meet her she didn't show up. She must have had something come up. What's for dinner, it smells good."

That distracted her and I laid the table, putting Becca in her high chair ready as Renee dished up.

I tried to appear as normal but I was relieved when Renee went out with her friends from the art class telling me she wouldn't be back until late but not to wait up. It wasn't until she had gone that I suddenly wondered if she was safe. Was the letter and phone call a warning to me that Renee was the next target or was I being paranoid?

Becca was fretful, she was teething and it took a long while to get her to sleep even holding her in my arms, singing songs, and rocking her. Times like these I missed John even more because I knew she would have settled in his arms and he would have rocked her to sleep in minutes. I missed the feel of his strong loving arms around me too, his warm body close to mine, the sound of his voice as he told me he loved me. I wiped away a tear knowing if I didn't stop now I would end up sobbing my heart out but then I heard a tap at the door. It couldn't be Renee, she had a key, besides she'd only been gone an hour. My stomach rose into my mouth as I relived the police at the door and I prayed it was nothing as I went quickly to answer the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Jasper**

Something was wrong and had been for a long time. At first, I had thought it was Alice, that she and I were growing apart. She had told me at the very outset that we were meant to be together and I had believed her. I loved her, she had changed my life around and introduced me to the Cullens. For some years everything had been good. I found a new way of life, a way I could live more comfortably with. A family I found a place in and Alice who was there for me every time I stumbled with an encouraging smile and the warmth of her love but then things changed.

I first noticed it when Bella Swan appeared in Forks, Alice had been tense but unwilling to explain her attitude. Suddenly I couldn't do anything right, she acted as if she no longer trusted me. In fact, the whole family with the exception of Carlisle began to watch me uneasily although I never did anything wrong with Edward's girlfriend. I kept my distance until the problem with James and his friends.

Even then I offered to find James, to track him down and ensure he would never be a threat to Bella, actually, I liked her. She was different, she knew what we were yet she wasn't afraid of us, not even me. She put her trust in Alice and me to keep her safe as we took her to Phoenix and the only reason she was hurt was because she decided she could handle James herself and save her mother, a brave but ultimately stupid and dangerous decision.

I felt the change in her attitude to Edward before anyone else sensed it and I wondered what she would do. At the same time, Alice decided to tell me that it was time we thought about leaving the family. When I asked her why she refused to tell me, just reiterated that we should go now. Then Bella hit Edward with the fact that she no longer wanted to have anything to do with him. I wasn't sure exactly what she had said and by Alice's reaction she had been expecting this but not so soon.

"I told you we should have left."

Before I had time to answer her Edward was shouting and stomping around like a wounded buffalo. He was absolutely fuming, ranting about the things she had said to him, the way she had treated him, he was like a child told he couldn't have sweets in my view. I was aghast to see Alice, Rosalie and Esme agreeing with him, were they mad? Even Carlisle quietly agreed to Edward's demands that the whole family leave immediately, right now with no goodbyes, nothing. How could Carlisle do such a thing? He had responsibilities at the clinic and the hospital.

Emmett spoke up against leaving in such a manner but he was shouted down and finally went quiet when Rose snapped at him. When the family began to pack I made up my mind that Alice was right, it was time to leave the family. I could not stay when I disagreed so fundamentally with the decision they had just made. Alice found me shoving things in my rucksack haphazardly.

"Jazz, you'll crease everything if you just throw it in and why are you using that smelly old rucksack? I bought you a new set of luggage only a few months ago."

"I'm leaving Alice."

"I know, we all are. I understand Edward's point of view, it would be mortifying going into school with everyone talking about how Bella had given him the elbow."

I stopped what I was doing and turned to look at her but before I could say any more she nodded,

"You don't mean you're packing to go with us do you? You're going on your own. I knew this would happen if we stayed too long. It was bound to. Where will you go?"

So, she wasn't going to argue or beg me to stay, I was relieved to hear it.

"I don't know Alice. All I know is that I can't stay with the family any longer, not when I despise the way they bow to Edwards every whim. Bella deserves better from us"

"But you're going too."

"Yes but Bella hardly even notices me, she is close to you and Emmett, even Esme. I don't know how you can just turn your back on her like this."

"I wouldn't be so sure Jazz. Time will tell."

With that, she spun on her heel and left the room, left me wondering what exactly her words had been supposed to mean but I didn't bother worrying about it, instead, I finished packing threw my rucksack over my shoulder and ran downstairs.

I didn't bother finding everyone, I just told Carlisle I was leaving and I think he knew I was pretty angry at their decision although he didn't try to defend it. He just offered me his hand which I shook, after all, he had done a lot for me then left taking my motorbike and leaving my car and most of my things behind. Carlisle might pack them up and store them in case I came back but I didn't care much as I headed out of Forks going south although I had no destination in mind.

I thought I might call in on Peter and Charlotte but then he would only give me the "I told you what a load of assholes they were" speech and I wasn't sure I could cope with that the mood I was in.

Finding myself in Texas I went to check out my old home still finding some places and features I remembered but I felt restless. I had the feeling I should be headed somewhere but I didn't know where or why. I wasn't used to this unsettled feeling and I hated it because it reminded me of the time after I escaped from Maria and wandered from place to place with nowhere to call home. It was strange how unnerving it was not having anywhere you felt comfortable and settled. From the moment I joined the Cullens I had felt a kind of peace which at the time I had put down to finding a new way to live, one that didn't torture me but now I wasn't so sure. Maybe it had been because they provided me with a family.

Peter kept bugging me to go back to them, he was worried I might drift back to Maria but I didn't have a death wish and nothing would induce me to rejoin that psychopathic bitch. Instead, I decided to travel abroad, perhaps that's what I needed, t0o travel with no purpose other than to see different cultures. True I had travelled abroad with Alice on occasion but then I saw mostly the inside of boutiques and fashion show venues and the thought of that made me glad I had left her behind. I didn't hate Alice, she had been my saviour in many ways but I wasn't the man she wanted me to be and I never would be so we would both be happier on our own. Going to the closest airport I glanced at the next international flights and just took one at random living the way I preferred, on the spur of the moment.

England, Carlisle's home, it would be interesting to see some of the places he had spoken of although many of those would have disappeared or changed beyond recognition. I might even look Alastair up although to do so would tell the family where I was. It was something to think about but for now, I intended to buy a new motorbike and travel around the coast before spending time in the capital. I wasn't sure how my diet would fare purely because there were few large wild predators on the island.

Perhaps a trip to the highlands of Scotland was in order, I knew there I would at least find deer out of sight of humans. If not then I would stick to smaller prey, I could stay a "vegetarian" even without Carlisle's influence and help, I could and I would.

Where I would go after that was anyone's guess but I wouldn't return to the States until this strange restlessness was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Bella**

When I opened the door I found the porch deserted, whoever had knocked was gone but on the mat was another envelope. I stooped to pick it up feeling that someone was watching me although when I looked around I couldn't see anyone lurking around. This envelope was the same as the last and I saw my hand was shaking as I shut the door. I felt the urge to check on Rebekkah again and saw to my relief she hadn't moved or woken, what was going on? I sat at the table looking at the innocent looking envelope almost afraid to open it to reveal the contents but with a deep breath, I ripped across the top expecting a single sheet of paper but when I tipped it up the paper was folded over two photographs. They slid onto the table one upside down but the other showed Renee getting into her car when she left a little while ago. I recognized the new top she had just bought. Dreading what the photograph showed I picked it up slowly and turned it over unable to stop a scream from bursting forth as I looked at Rebekkah who lay sleeping peacefully in her bed.

She began to cry, startled by my scream, and I ran through to pick her up, relieved she hadn't disappeared, snatched by the mystery photographer. I got her a drink and sat her on the floor where I could see her as I read the letter.

See how easy it is to infiltrate your life, Bella. You have such a beautiful little girl, it would be a shame if some misfortune were to befall her but terrible things do seem to happen around you. If you want to keep your mother and daughter safe you will do exactly as I say, if not you will never see Renee alive again and I promise you she will not die easily.

You will take this letter and the photographs and drive to the Motel Six where further instructions await. I expect you to leave before Renee gets back taking nothing with you and leaving no message for her. If she even suspects you have left under a threat I will take sweet Rebekkah and ensure no one ever sees her again.

Your worst Nightmare made flesh.

I stared at the letter feeling sick, who would do such a thing? Who hated me so much that they would threaten those I loved? It sounded as if the earlier accidents had indeed been murders, John, Charlie, Phil, Mike, Jake and Billy. I couldn't think of a single person who would kill so many innocents. What was I going to do? What choice did I have? If I refused to go then I was signing Renee's death warrant with no guarantee that the writer would leave me in peace even after that. I couldn't even leave her a note explaining because if the writer found out and I thought they would, after all, they had gotten into the house in order to photograph Rebekkah without being caught, then Rebekkah was next and I couldn't protect her from an unknown enemy.

I couldn't leave Rebekkah alone in the house but I had to be gone by the time Renee got back. Thinking fast I put my daughter back in her bed and kissed her goodnight hoping I would be back by the time she woke next. At the door I turned back and watched as her eyes closed, her thumb creeping towards her mouth, in seconds she was sleeping peacefully once more and I went out, shutting the door quietly.

I picked up my jacket and pocket book then collected my car keys from the rack and looked at the kitchen clock. Renee was due home in half an hour so I would wait until the last minute before leaving uneasy even so.

As I opened the door I remembered the letters words, "taking nothing with you". Did that mean leaving my pocketbook and the car behind? The motel named was about a mile away and deciding to follow my instructions to the letter I put my keys back, emptied my purse into my pockets and left pulling the door closed and whispering sweet dreams to Rebekkah hoping to see her again very soon.

What was this about? Did the writer want me to do something? Or just to talk to them? I had a horrible feeling in my stomach, my mom, and daughter threatened by someone who had already killed, many times. I had to keep them safe, whatever the price.

As I walked the mile to the motel I prayed Renee wouldn't be late home I hated the thought of Rebekkah waking in an empty house, she would be so frightened. It occurred to me that the writer might have written the letter to have easy access to the house and Rebekkah but that didn't seem to be the reason, after all they had already been in the house undiscovered no, this had something to do with me, it was me the writer wanted not the others but why had he or she ruined my happiness by killing everyone I loved? Was I to be next? If I was, at least Renee would be there to look after my little angel.

When I arrived at the motel I wasn't sure what to do next, there had been no room number for me so I made my way to the office but it was empty although I could hear a television in the other room. I rang the bell looking around and then I saw it, another of those accursed envelopes addressed simply to Bella. I picked it up and opened it dreading to find more photographs inside or worse and heaved a sigh of relief when it contained only a sheet of paper and I recognized the writing, it was the same.

Leave the office and walk to the far end of the car park, where the lights are out, bring this letter and envelope with you and be quick or the Motel Manager will die and that too will be laid at your feet.

I did as I was instructed and as I got close I saw an old beat up camper van, the only vehicle there. I expected to see someone sitting in the front but it was empty and when I peered inside I saw the keys were in the ignition. Looking around I could see no one in the darkness and I wasn't sure what to do next. Deciding to check the inside of the vehicle I opened the side door and looked inside. It was well worn and battered inside but there was a bag on the seat at the back and propped up against it yet another envelope.

I grabbed it ripping it open a little annoyed now, this might be fun for someone but not for me, I wanted to get home to my daughter and I was heartily sick of this stupid game, hoping that's what it was. As I read the letter I sank to the floor on my knees feeling sick and helpless.

Bella,

It was wise of you to follow my instructions but your daughter and mother are not safe yet. You will take this vehicle and drive north out of Florida without contacting ANYONE. Their safety depends on you following my instructions carefully.

You will not contact or see your daughter or mother ever again, if you do, they die.

You will continue to move spending no longer than three weeks in any one place, if you do, they die.

You will stay away from Forks or any other place familiar to you, if not they die.

Put simply keep moving and alone and your mother and daughter will remain safe and well.

Stop or contact anyone and they will be taken and tortured to death slowly.

You have five minutes from opening this letter to make your decision. If the vehicle has not moved by then I will assume you are not going to accept my advice. Your choice Bella.

There was no choice, my daughter's life was worth any amount of hardship or heartbreak, so was Renee's so I slid into the driver's seat and started the engine surprised when it didn't protest but started immediately. I had no idea who was doing this but I would find out and I would kill them for threatening Becca and Renee but for now all I could do was drive and try to think who was torturing me and why.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 **Bella**

It had seemed so easy when I set out six months ago. I would drive somewhere, stay for three weeks and try to work out who was doing this to me. I had found some clothes, my size in the bag along with a few essentials, the log book for the van, my driver's licence and insurance card but the name was changed. I guessed that must be in case Renee tried to track me down and I was sure she would. I just prayed she would not succeed for her sake and Becca's. The tank was full and I drove until it was half empty then stopped at a seedy motel for a few nights so I could work out a plan of action.

A plan of action! It had seemed such a good idea and so easy until I tried it. I had no idea who was behind this or what they were capable of, were they watching me? Did they know my every move? They wanted me to think so but if it were true then there had to be a group of them. No one man or woman could watch me full time. It occurred to me that a vampire could but apart from Edward and his family I didn't know any vampires and what reason would they have to torture me like this? They were not sadists revelling in others pain, no I would not believe it might be him, even if I had told him he was a selfish control freak!

I missed my little girl so badly it hurt. I ached to see her, to hear her giggle and see her wrinkle her face up when she laughed. She must be missing me too, how many milestones had I missed already? She must be running by now and talking, maybe real words instead of baby talk. Would Renee be worried? What would she think of my sudden disappearance? More than once I turned back towards Florida only to stop after a few miles, the words in the letter burning into my mind. Was I prepared to take the risk that whoever had written it was prepared to make good on their threat? I would turn around and drive wearily north or west with no goal, no idea where to go or what to do.

Money was running out, I had found $200 in the bag with the clothes and added it to the money I had stuffed in my pocket. I had gassed up the van and fed myself, sleeping in it after that first motel stop. If not I would have been unable to keep moving and that was part of this sentence I had been handed. When I pulled up in the small town, I couldn't even remember where I was. I knew I would have to stay a few weeks, get a job and gas up the van as the gauge was hovering on empty.

I asked in the diner where I had dinner and it seemed I was in luck, the general store was looking for someone to stock so when I finished I went across to the store just in time to see an elderly man turning the sign to Closed.

When he saw I wanted to speak to him he allowed me in and after a few minutes discussion, he agreed to speak to me again in the morning. I slept a little better that night, only waking twice when I had The Nightmare. It was always the same one, John's hands reaching out of the waves to take Becca back down with him. I couldn't let anyone hurt our daughter whatever the cost to myself.

 **Renee**

It had been six months since I got home to find the house empty except for a sleeping Becca. I had hunted high and low for a note from Bella but there was nothing, no sign of where she had gone. It was as if she had vanished from the face of the earth. Her car was parked outside, her clothes in the closet, her books and photographs in her room. The only strange thing was her empty purse but without her papers where was she going? I knew she didn't have much, only a few dollars so the furthest she could be going was to the local store but she hadn't been in when I spoke to the lady at the cash register. I couldn't imagine Bella leaving Becca and just vanishing, she worshipped her daughter.

By the next morning I had been worried sick and decided to involve the police but they said she was an adult and as such, there was nothing they could do. They even suggested she might have gone off with a man. Bella leaving her daughter behind and going off for a fling with some man? It was so ridiculous I laughed in their faces which of course didn't help.

It was a week before they agreed to ask around and then all they had was a possible sighting of her walking towards the highway but the person couldn't be sure in the dusk. I filled out the missing person's forms and they left but I knew they wouldn't be doing anything, she hadn't been missing long enough and only I knew how out of character this was for my daughter. Once again I wished Charlie was still alive, he wouldn't have stopped looking until he had personally turned over every stone in the country, but he was gone, everyone was gone, there was just myself and Becca.

I vowed to her that once she was older we would go looking for her mother even though one of the policewomen had suggested maybe Bella had run away because she couldn't cope with the child. The child? How dare she, Bella loved Becca, she would never willingly have left her here with only me. I knew my daughter didn't have a very high opinion of me as a mother and I didn't blame her but it made her actions even more inexplicable.

Becca wouldn't sleep at first, she just kept crying and then when it became apparent that Bella wasn't coming home. I tried my best to look after my granddaughter in the way Bella would have and never let the little girl forget her real mother. I made sure photographs of Bella and John were around the house and talked about mommy coming back though whether Becca understood or not I doubted, she was so young. I wondered how long she would be by the time my daughter returned. I knew Bella loved her daughter but she had disappeared and we hadn't heard a word from her since so perhaps there was something in the police woman's words about Bella being afraid of the responsibilities and unable to look after her daughter. It was so difficult to bring up my granddaughter while wondering if her mother had panicked and run. If only she had spoken to me about it, I would have reassured her that I would help, that she wasn't alone and everything would be OK.

She missed Becca's first words which were "Nanna" and "drink" when they should have been mommy and daddy. Something had changed for me too, I found being a mother great fun this time around. I was finally grown up although it was sad that it had taken my daughters panicked run to show me. As the months passed the photographs of Bella and John got pushed to the back of the shelf to be replaced by more recent ones of Becca, dressed as an angel for Christmas, on the beach splashing her feet in the ocean, on a swing in the park and every time I was in the place her mother should have occupied.

 **Bella**

I had worked in the store for almost three weeks when the owner, Mr Briggs asked if I would consider staying on for a couple more as he had to go into the clinic for an operation on his hand and there was no one else to look after the store. If I couldn't help he would have to shut it for a week. Much as I wanted to help him I was terrified of my torturer, would they know? And if they did would my daughter or mother pay the price for my disobedience? With a heavy heart, I had to refuse and I drove out of town the following morning, back on the road again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **Bella**

Christmas was miserable. I longed to see Becca open her presents to hold her in my arms and smell the baby smell I hoped still lingered on her. She would have grown, would I even recognize her now? She was no longer a baby but a little girl. Would she be like me? Happy in pants and sweater or would Renee dress her in pink and lace? I wanted my life back, I wanted my baby and my husband and everyone who had been snatched from me in this sick game. I didn't even know why I was being punished or who by.

I had toyed with the idea of sending a card to the house without signing it but I was too afraid. In the end, I bought one, signed it and wrote a letter to go with it, telling my daughter how much I missed her and why I had abandoned her then sealed it up and put it in the glove box of the van before setting off once more.

Driving again until I was so tired I could hardly see the road ahead then pulled into a picnic site and wrapping myself up in the sleeping bag I'd bought cost price from Mr Briggs I tried to sleep but that's not easy when you are crying and I should know, the worst time was at night. I would close my eyes but no matter how tired I was I would begin to cry and eventually sob myself to sleep only to dream about John and Becca and wake myself shouting their names and crying once more.

It snowed heavily in March and I stopped off in another small town finding a job in a diner washing up and occasionally cooking too. The guy who owned the diner wasn't very friendly but his staff were and as I listened to them discussing the weekend and how they were going to spend Easter with family I felt so alone, so miserable and I was happy to drive away two weeks later, the tank full once more.

I wondered what would happen if I fell ill and was forced to stay somewhere longer than the three weeks I had been allowed. Surely whoever was orchestrating this wouldn't hurt my baby just because I fell ill? That was just another worry to add to all the others. I wasn't sleeping hardly at all now and found it a struggle to eat more than a few mouthfuls of cooked food living mainly on sandwiches and junk.

To find someone kind and cheerful was something of a miracle when you rarely stayed anywhere more than a few days but when I reached Salem I knew I needed a job, I was down to my last twenty dollars and the van needed a new tire. I had wondered in a foolish moment if my tormentor would replace the tire or leave money to replace it but of course not, this was all part of my punishment.

Harold James owned the garage which looked like it should have shut down years ago and was just hanging on, like him, but he took pity on me and offered me a couple of weeks work cleaning up and serving gas in return for a room, three square meals a day a new tire and a tank of gas.

I found out he was a widower with a son who had run away from home ten years ago and hadn't been heard of since. Harold was lonely and out of his depth in the house, so the offer of a room and meals wasn't quite as altruistic as it had seemed. It took a day to make the kitchen fit to cook in but as he sat down to a home-cooked meal he beamed and spent the next hour telling me all about Elsie his late wife and what a good cook she had been.

The work wasn't taxing, just manual and it didn't give me too much time to think about my own problems as whenever there was a lull in business which was often Harold would come and find me. He was lonely and enjoyed having someone to talk to. I learned all about his life in the army, his wife Elsie and son Barry. He had wanted to hand the garage business down to Barry but his son had other ideas, he wanted to go to sea and then one day he was gone. Harold blamed him for Elsie's death, saying he broke his mother's heart but I could see it was just his way of coping with the hurt of losing his wife and son.

When the end of the third week loomed and I was getting ready to tell Harold I had to leave he had a call from Barry. His son wanted to come and see his dad and Harold begged me to stay a few extra days, just to make sure everything was good for his son's arrival. I suppose I should have said no and gone on my way but I felt sorry for Harold and agreed. How I wish I could have gone back in time and said no. The day before Barry was due Harold was rushing around like a lunatic making sure the forecourt and the house were just so. He'd even had me painting the front of the garage and washing all the signs and pumps so the place actually looked like it was still open instead of derelict.

The police car that drew up outside was ominous and I felt my stomach lurch. The two police officers got out looking grave and asked for Harold. He took them inside the house and when they left twenty minutes later the taller of the two came over to me.

"You might want to go see Harold, he's very upset. His son was killed last night, he was mugged and whoever did it stabbed him a dozen times."

Harold was a wreck, I couldn't leave him, not after such terrible news so I stayed on an extra two weeks before deciding I had chanced my luck about as far as I dare. I promised to keep in touch but I think we both knew it wasn't true. As I backed out of the garage Harold handed me two letters and I thought he was going to ask me to post them but then he winked at me,

"Just a little thank you for all you've done for me."

He refused to take them back so I drove out of Salem wished I could have stayed longer, it had been nice to belong if only for a little while.

It wasn't until I stopped that night and went to a diner to get coffee that I pulled out the envelopes and looked at them. One was full of dollar bills, one hundred in all and a thank you note from Harold but the other…...I almost dropped it screaming when I recognized the second but controlled myself just in time. It was from my tormentor, so they had been watching me or at least they had found out where I was.

I opened it with shaking hands praying it wouldn't be more threats. Maybe they had decided I had been punished enough and were telling me I could go home. Maybe my act of kindness had softened their anger or hatred. I was fooling myself, of course, it was nothing of the kind. Three photographs fell onto the table in front of me and after glancing at them I hurried to pick them up and put them quickly into my pocket before paying for my coffee and running back to my van slamming the door shut and locking it.

Two of the photographs had shown Renee and Becca with targets superimposed on their chests but the third. That was a photograph of a man lying dead in an alley, blood stains on his chest where he had obviously been stabbed. Clipped to it was a newspaper clipping which reported the death of Barry James in New York as a result of a violent robbery. I hardly needed the note that came with the photographs but I read it just the same.

It seems you do not believe I will carry out my threats so this is a small reminder, there will not be another.

It left me in no doubt that Harold had lost his son as a direct result of my breaking the rules. Yet another person had died because of me because I had thought myself safe to break one of the rules imposed on me. Would this torment never end? It seemed unlikely but I couldn't go on like this for much longer I could feel myself slowly falling apart such was the mental torture I was undergoing at the loss of my sweet Becca. How could I possibly stay in this world knowing I could never see my own flesh and blood, the only part of John I still had left? One wrong move and I could be responsible for more bloodshed, that of the only two people who meant anything to me in this world.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 **Bella**

It didn't take me long to realize the only way to keep Renee and Becca safe would be to take my own life. Once I was dead my tormentor would be satisfied and my daughter would be safe. Having decided I wrote Becca a long letter explaining my actions and telling her how much I loved her and how I would watch over her as she grew into a beautiful young woman and found love herself. That her father and I would do our best to keep her safe and happy. I just hoped that whoever found my body would make sure my daughter received the letter which I was sure Renee would keep until Becca was old enough to understand the contents.

I had picked the place to end my life, a cliff above the ocean. If I was not killed by the fall then I would drown just as my sweet John had done. Maybe he would be there waiting for me under the water, arms outstretched to take me and hold me close once more. I parked the van up in a car park at the base of the cliff with the keys in the ignition, maybe someone else would find it useful as I had no further use for it myself. Then I began the climb as the sun rose higher in the sky, the birds singing and the sound of rustling as tiny creatures accompanied me. By the time I reached the top the sun was already beginning its downward arc and I decided to sit and watch until it touched the ocean, then I would join it.

As the sun's orange orb touched the water on the horizon I stood up opened my arms and stepped off feeling the air whistling around me as I plummeted downwards. I closed my eyes and conjured up visions of John and Rebekkah to help me on my way. I expected to feel the water like a solid barrier as it smashed my body, breaking bones and tearing flesh but I felt something else, strong arms grabbing me from the air as if to take me up into the very clouds.

"John!"

I knew it was my husband, that I had died during the fall and my dead husband had collected me and was taking me with him into another more gentle world.

Then I felt the hard ground at my back and heard a voice, a voice I vaguely remembered although I couldn't remember where I had heard it before.

"Oh no you bitch, you don't die until I say you can. If I am to live on in such torment I will not be alone."

I opened my eyes sitting up in terror,

"Victoria!"

The redhead smiled down on me but there was no warmth in it, only pure evil, reflected double in her cold eyes.

"You didn't think of me did you, Bella? Enjoying your life with your tall handsome husband and sweet innocent child. Did you really think I would sit by and see you happy in your life while I suffered the pain of losing my mate? The man you were responsible for murdering. I have to admit I looked for you first with the Cullens. After all Edward Cullen was like a little puppy following you around. So, what went wrong? I would have killed him but that wouldn't have hurt you, you wouldn't even have known or, if you did, cared. So, I waited and watched, watched as you fell in love and married, then gave birth to that little angel of yours Rebekkah.

You never thought for a second that you were responsible for all those deaths around you now did you, Bella? Poor Mike who thought he stood a chance, your puppy friend Jake and his crippled father, even your own father. Did it never occur to you that all the men around you were having accidents or violence? I was very restrained, using deputies to kill some and killing others myself but never drinking their blood. I wanted my identity to be a surprise. I admit I took great delight in drowning your husband, oh how he fought but I just held on as his struggles slowly died away.

Well, that's in the past and we are here in the present, one that will get more and more unpleasant for you Bella. You see I have an eternity to mourn the loss of James so I'm not allowing you to end your own suffering so easily. There is a new rule to remember, if you attempt suicide again I will rip your mother's body into tiny pieces watched by that little angel Rebekkah and then take her away and torture her for years before finally killing her. Succeed in suicide and the same will happen so you'd better ensure you stay alive hadn't you?"

She dropped the keys to the van in my lap and I knew she had followed me all this time knowing one day I would attempt to end my life.

"I didn't kill James and he came looking to kill me. He was the one responsible for his own death."

The blow was tempered or it would have knocked my head off otherwise. It did set my ears ringing while coloured lights flashed in front of my eyes.

"How dare you blame my mate for what happened. If you hadn't flashed those pretty little eyes at him he would still be alive. I should gouge them out and leave you blind for the rest of your life but maybe later. For now, you will do exactly as I say, keep moving, make no friends unless you want their deaths on your conscience. Think about your little girl, growing up without her parents and thinking her mommy didn't love her and that is why she was left with her grandmother. That must scar her, let's hope it's the only scar she has to bear but that is entirely up to you and how much you love the little brat. There will not be another reminder, next time your mother and daughter will pay the price so be careful."

She left me then, sitting cold and depressed wanting nothing more than to end my miserable existence the only way to end the terrible pain of knowing my little girl was alive but I could never see or hold her again. However, even that had been denied me and I slowly made my way back to the van my head still ringing and slipping as I felt faint from time to time. Back at the van, I changed my clothes, unable to bear the thought of keeping on clothes that Victoria had touched and then took a couple of painkillers for my headache then rolled myself in my sleeping bag and tried to sleep but it wouldn't come.

This time, my mind had another torment for me, not Becca and John but Edward, the Cullens and the confrontation with James, Laurent, and Victoria at the baseball game. Finding I was in danger and the hurried drive to Phoenix, to safety with Alice and Jasper. If only they were here now, perhaps they could free me from Victoria's spite. But then if I hadn't met Edward I would never have come into James' company and been forced to run for my life. I wondered where the Cullens were now and if they had any idea what they had set in motion when they destroyed James?

For the first time in years, I wished I had never met the vampires or at least not fallen for Edward Cullen but it was too late now. Edward and his family were blithely unaware of my plight and I doubted even if they discovered it that they would come riding in to save me. After all, they had left without a word of goodbye merely because I had broken off my relationship with Edward and if they thought so little of me they would hardly bother finding I was in peril.

,My outlook was bleak, I was tired of running, tired of having nowhere I could call my own and suffering bitterly at the absence from Becca. How could I go on without her? What would happen in the fullness of time when I could no longer run from town to town finding low paid jobs for a few weeks and then uprooting to somewhere new. I couldn't even make a friend for fear Victoria would kill them out of spite. That reminded me of Harold's face when he heard of his son's death, the pain that had been a direct result of my actions.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Carlisle**

The family was finally settling down once more although it would never be the same as before we went to Forks. Since Bella had rebuffed Edward we hadn't settled anywhere moving from place to place as Edward brooded and snapped at everyone, even Esme who had finally snapped telling him to snap out of it and stop taking his anger out on the rest of us. She put her foot down and insisted we stay when I was offered a post in a large teaching hospital in Jacksonville.

While Rosalie and Emmett had stayed largely ignoring Edward's bad temper and tantrums the same could not be said for the others. Jasper had left, incensed at the way we had treated Bella and I thought not without cause while Alice had stayed for a while but unable to snap Edward out of his sulk even she had gone on an extended holiday, she had however promised to return later. I felt a little responsible for the fractures in the family, I should have stood up to Edward and refused to leave Forks, Esme had pointed this out on many occasions since and had wrung from me a promise never to take Edward's demands ahead of the rest of them.

I was enjoying my work and the family had finally calmed down. Edward was spending his time at the music college teaching the piano while Emmett and Rosalie were buying and doing up classic cars and Esme was finishing up a commission at a luxury vacation resort on nearby Amelia Island. Alice had contacted us with the news she was coming home in a couple of months. The only person we had heard no word of was Jasper and I knew that worried Esme, even though I had told her he was more than capable of looking after himself.

The Emergency Room consultant had been taken ill in the night so I was filling his role and it was as usual extremely busy. The last patient of my shift was a woman with a young child who had fallen from a swing and possibly broken her arm. As soon as I saw her I felt that I knew her although the child was obviously not her own.

"Well, young lady what have you been doing?"

The little girl was still crying just a little but with the X-ray, before me, I could see there was a hairline fracture and the arm needed a cast.

"What's your name?"

The little girl stopped crying and looked up at me and I gasped, the eyes were those of Isabella Swan.

"Her name is Rebekkah and she's very shy Doctor Cullen but I think you might remember her mother, my daughter Bella."

The woman's voice was coldly hostile, this was Bella's mother and her daughter?

"Yes, I thought I recognized Bella's eyes. How is she? I take it you are babysitting."

"Actually no, Rebekkah lives with me and I have no idea where my daughter is. Perhaps you might know, you or that son of yours Edward."

"No, none of us have seen Isabella since we left Forks."

"You mean since you slunk away without even the courtesy of a goodbye."

I understood her coldness towards us but I was curious why Bella's daughter was living with her Grandmother and not with Bella herself.

"Well let's get this arm comfortable. Would you like a pink bandage or a blue one Rebekkah?"

The little girl pointed to the pink one and I nodded,

"Right. This nurse will put it on for you in the other room. I think there are cartoons on in there. Do you like cartoons?"

Again the little girl nodded and took the nurse's hand with a glance at her grandmother who smiled reassuringly.

Once we were alone I spoke again,

"Rebekkah lives with you? Are her mother and father away?"

"You mean why is she with me? Her father is dead and her mother vanished when she was seventeen months old."

I was shocked at her bluntness but disturbed to hear that Bella had abandoned her baby.

"Have you not traced Bella? Was there another man?"

"My daughter didn't bother to explain her decision to me, she just vanished one evening and I haven't heard a word from her since. It's been eighteen months and there has been no word from her. I guess she couldn't cope alone with her child."

That didn't sound like the Bella I had known and I was becoming concerned at the idea of the girl just vanishing.

"Did you involve the police? I suppose her father did that. Chief Swan was a good friend."

"Really? Yet you didn't say goodbye to him either, strange. And no my ex-husband did not go searching for her. He was dead by the time she left."

"Dead? I am so sorry Mrs….."

"Swan. Renee Swan. You should have stayed around, Forks could have used you with so many deaths."

I listened stunned as she told me of all the deaths, and not only in Forks. Bella's life had been one tragedy after another and I wished we had stayed, but that was all too late now.

The little girl came back beaming with a candy lollipop in her good hand, the other encased in a bright pink cast with Disney stickers on it and Renee left promising to bring Rebekkah back for a check in two days time.

When they were gone I went back to my office and sat to think. It sounded unbelievable that the Bella Swan I had known would have abandoned her baby daughter without a word, there must be more to the story than I had heard although there was little I could do, we hadn't seen her for so long and didn't know who her friends were. Everyone who would have sheltered her if she had been in trouble was dead, her husband, her father, the Blacks, even her stepfather not to mention her friend Michael Newton. I didn't like the sound of all these accidental deaths, it was just too much of a coincidence for my liking and I decided to see if I could get any more from Bella's mother when she brought Rebekkah back for her check up.

This decision meant I would keep the news to myself, for now, only possible because Edward had gone to a competition in Tampa where several of his pupils were performing. I could have spoken to Esme about it but until I knew as many details as possible it seemed wise to hold my peace. Of course, she knew immediately there was something bothering me but as a doctor's wife that was often the case and I knew she put it down erroneously to a patient.

"What's eating you, Carlisle? It's not like you to ignore Esme when she tells you about a new commission."

I looked up startled to see Rosalie eyeing me suspiciously,

"Did I? Oh dear, I hope I didn't upset her. It's a patient, sometimes they get to you even after so many years fighting death."

She nodded relaxing a little for which I was grateful, I really didn't want to discuss Bella with anyone until I knew more.

"I admire the way you refuse to give up no matter how lost the cause."

"The cause is never lost until there is no hope left, whether that be because a patient dies or we run out of options."

"Yes, and you bring that belief into your everyday life, don't you? It's why you never gave up on any of us no matter how hard we made it for you."

I smiled,

"You were all worth it Rosalie, every one of you."

"Thank you, Carlisle, I hope you never change, that way I know someone will never stop fighting for those who need a champion."

I hoped her words were not prophetic, did Bella need a champion? And if she did was I the right person? Somehow I doubted it and I knew that Edward wouldn't be happy to know our paths had intersected hers once more.

I made sure I was on duty in the fracture clinic when Mrs. Swan came with her granddaughter for her follow up appointment and while Rebekkah went for an X-ray with the same nurse she had received the candy from last time I asked to speak to her.

"What do you want Dr, Cullen? Are you happy to hear that my daughter is missing? Did your son have anything to do with it?"

"Certainly not Mrs. Swan, Edward left when Bella told him that she no longer wanted to go out with him and hasn't seen her or heard from her since."

"Really? I suppose that's probably true, after all, you couldn't wait to get away after that could you? Not even a word of goodbye. Do you know how much that hurt my daughter? I would have expected better manners of a doctor, silly me."

"I understand how worried you are about your daughter and I would like to help if I can but I need to know exactly what happened."

She laughed coldly,

"How is it you think you can do any better than the police Doctor Cullen? I told you all there is, my daughter was at home when I left and gone when I returned a couple of hours later leaving her baby daughter asleep in her bed. There was no note, she hadn't taken anything with her and I haven't heard a thing since. See what you can do with that."

I managed to pry out of her the story of all the deaths although begrudgingly given before Rebekkah came back smiling with a sugar-free lollipop in her hand and some new stickers on her cast.

"If I am able to find out anything I will contact you, Mrs. Swan."

She regarded me coldly,

"I won't hold my breath doctor."

Then she took her granddaughter's hand and left without even glancing back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 **Carlisle**

The more I thought about the situation the less sense it made. Bella finding the strength to get through the loss of her friends, her father, and her husband suddenly disappears with no explanation leaving behind the one person who meant more to her than anything else in the world, her own baby daughter. Something felt very wrong and we owed Bella something for leaving her as we had. It wouldn't be easy but perhaps we should try to find Bella and discover what had caused such uncharacteristic behaviour. I would speak to Esme and Edward about the matter and see what, if anything, they thought we should do.

I was lucky, Rosalie and Emmett had gone to pick Alice up from the airport and were then going straight to the cinema as there was a new French language film and all three were learning the language at the moment. It meant I would have plenty of time to discuss the situation with Esme and Edward who would be home by now. Of course, Edward read the situation in my mind before I had finished explaining things to Esme.

"So Bella has run away leaving her young daughter with her mother? Poor girl must be out of her wits after everything that has happened to her. How on earth did she manage losing both her father and her husband? No one should have to go through all that and to be left with a small child must have been too much for her. Is that what you think Carlisle?"

"I think she decided that with her husband dead, whoever he was, she didn't want to be a mother. Bella always told me that she didn't want children, maybe she had the child for her husband's sake and once he died she couldn't bring herself to carry on. She needs help that much is evident. Did you say anything to her mother? Maybe she knows more than she was willing to tell you, especially as you said she was hostile to you."

I shrugged,

"I don't think she knows any more than she told me. She involved the police but as Bella is an adult and there were no signs of foul play and no indication where she had gone there was little they could do."

"Then I'll find her. If Bella is in trouble I can help her. I'll speak to her mother first although from what Bella told me I doubt she will know anything, she was always something of a scatterbrain, a child herself almost."

Esme nodded looking grave,

"That's what concerns me most about this Carlisle. Bella spoke to me about her mother and although she loved her dearly Bella was quite honest about her mother's shortcomings as a parent."

"That's why Bella didn't want children herself Esme, isn't it obvious."

"Maybe but at the same time she is hardly likely to leave a child of hers with Renee knowing how lacking in parenting skills she is."

"Well stop worrying Esme, I'll find Bella and see what I can do to help. I feel responsible in a way after leaving her the way we did."

"We did? It was at your insistence Edward if you remember."

Edward had the grace to look slightly ashamed, it hadn't taken him long to realize his insistence that we leave so precipitously had been a mistake but like always Edward blamed me for agreeing to his demands. I had pointed out to him that he was right to a certain extent and that in the future he need not expect to find us dancing to his tune so quickly or often but I did feel responsible, the others had been right, I should have told Edward that was not the way to react to Bella's decision and remained but it was too late to change things now.

"I think we should all be looking for her."

Edward scowled,

"I said I'll do it, Esme, there's no need to involve the others."

"What about Jasper? He's a good tracker and if she is in trouble then his skills might come in useful. Besides, he always had a soft spot for her."

"Jasper? Esme, he's not a part of this family any longer and as for liking Bella, he hardly spoke more than a few words to her and we have no idea where he is. He didn't exactly leave a forwarding address now did he? I'll sort it out, I don't want anyone else to know, no one."

Esme shot me a look although what she expected me

To say I wasn't sure. Edward was right, Bella and Jasper had hardly been acquaintances let alone friends and we didn't know how to contact him. Perhaps Alice might have some idea, but Edward was right, it would be better left to him than have us falling over each other and he still had feelings for Bella, perhaps this would bring them together again.

Edward went off then telling us, over his shoulder, that he would speak to Renee and then go and find Bella and reiterated that he didn't want us telling anyone else in the family or Jasper. I turned to go to my study but Esme took my arm and pulled me out into the garden her expression angry.

"I'm going to try contacting Jasper, Carlisle."

"But Edward…."

"I know what he said but I refuse to listen to him any longer. It's already cost me a son and a daughter and I am not going to lose anyone else. Edward does not rule this family, not any longer at least and before you try to defend him Carlisle….don't. We were wrong to listen to him before and I will not be wrong again."

She shot me a challenging look and I knew if I tried to argue further I would only cause a rift between the two of us. She was right, besides what harm could it do? Did it really matter who found Bella as long as someone did and discovered what had caused her to act as she had? I heard Edward run down the stairs and a few minutes later the Volvo started up and disappeared down the driveway. Chances were Edward would have found Bella long before Esme could get word to Jasper even if he agreed to help which was far from a foregone conclusion.

 **Edward**

This was my chance, I had regretted bitterly acting in such a way that Bella felt herself imprisoned by me and I would not make the same mistake twice. I had looked through Carlisle's files in his briefcase and found Renee's address. I just hoped she wouldn't be as hostile to me as she had been to Carlisle. I could at least assure her that Bella's disappearance had nothing to do with me but also reassure her that I would find her daughter.

Of course, if Bella had left because she did not want the responsibility of the child then it might be necessary to find some way around that but my first concern was to find Bella and reassure myself that she was safe. I was curious about the dead husband, what kind of man had Bella fallen in love with after I left? Would he resemble me in some way? I was sure she would be drawn to someone who reminded her of her first love in some respect.

What I hadn't expected was the cold reception I received when Renee opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Swan?"

I saw the moment she recognized me, her eyes flashed angrily and her lip curled in disdain,

"I was afraid you might turn up Edward Cullen. I take it your…..father…...told you."

"Yes, could I talk to you just for a moment. I intend finding Bella and anything you could tell me would be helpful. May I come in?"

I wanted to see Bella's daughter and hoped there might be some photographs of the late husband.

"Go to hell Cullen, I told the doctor what I know and I'm pretty sure Bella wouldn't be pleased to see you. After all didn't you just walk out without a word, the whole family?"

"Well yes, I admit that wasn't the right thing to do and I want to apologize…"

"If you find my daughter, if you weren't the one responsible for her running away that is, then you can give her a message from me. Rebekkah misses her mommy. Now goodbye and don't call again, you aren't welcome here.."

She shut the door firmly leaving me on the doorstep but I could hear her thoughts and they were unflattering as far as I was concerned but she was worried about Bella. I hadn't been able to get much about Bella's late husband or her daughter. Renee's thoughts had been full of anger and contempt for me and my family.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **Alice**

I had a surprise for the family, I wasn't coming back alone. I had known long before I met Jasper that we were not true mates but that we needed each other for a time. I wasn't very good travelling alone and he wasn't doing well on his own either. My place was with the Cullens and I knew he needed Carlisle's help if he were to cope with being a vampire much longer so I arranged the meeting in Philadelphia and let Jasper think we were meant to be together. He was handsome and funny when he let himself relax and we made a good couple. I wasn't going to refuse his advances and our relationship was fun for a while even after we became a part of the Cullen family.

I could see my future well enough, right up to the time Bella Swan appeared on the scene but then everything went to hell in a hand basket. I could tell she wasn't right for Edward, or he wasn't right for her, yet I also understood she was important to us in some way. I couldn't see her future or that of any of us while Edward was involved with her but I knew Jasper and I were coming to the end of the road. I hung on and when we were tasked with keeping Bella safe from James I thought I understood why. Then when it was over and James was dead the feeling we needed to be together was gone, we had fulfilled our fates as far as the family was concerned and I still had the visions of my true mate to cling too even though I hadn't seen him in any visions since Forks.

Jasper and I broke up as I knew we would some day and he disappeared but although both Esme and Rose had asked me to locate him for them I couldn't, nor could I explain my failure, he was just not there any more yet I knew he wasn't dead. Then to my relief, I saw my mate again and that's why I had gone off on this extended holiday, to finally meet him in the flesh. Now I was bringing him home to meet the others but I knew there was trouble back there. Nothing serious for us but a dark void in the future, almost the same as the darkness that had obscured my visions when Bella had been around.

As soon as we got the introductions over, chatting as we made for the hotel Rose had booked overnight, I asked for the family news expecting to hear something to explain my feelings but there was nothing. Everyone was fine, Edward was enjoying his teaching post, Esme's business was working out great and Carlisle was happy at the hospital. So, what was going on? I would need to speak to Carlisle in private once we got home because if there was anyone who could keep a secret it was him!

 **Esme**

I couldn't wait for Carlisle to leave for his shift at the hospital, I had told him what I was going to do and nothing he nor Edward had said changed my mind. Edward had already left but I didn't think highly of his tracking skills and it sounded like Bella needed help now. Of course, Carlisle thought I was wrong about Edward's abilities but that didn't cut any ice with me, Edward was through telling me what I should do.

However, when I tried Jasper's cell phone I got the same message as always, his phone was switched off and his voice mail full. It had been that way ever since he left and I knew both Rose and I were probably responsible for filling up his messages. So, if I couldn't get in contact with him direct I would have to go through his friend. Peter would find a way of getting a message to Jasper if he didn't know where he was already but I would have to step gingerly, Peter was not a fan of the Cullen family.

I rang his number and waited apprehensively hoping that Charlotte might answer, she was less abrasive than her husband even if she didn't like us much either.

"Whitlock ranch."

It was Peter, just my luck.

"Peter? It's….."

"I know who you are, I recognized the voice. What do you want Esme? He's not here, I already told your family that a hundred times."

I thought Rose and probably Emmett had tried to reach him here but it hadn't helped Peters disposition any.

"This is something of an emergency, well of a sort."

There was a long silence and I realized he was waiting for me to continue.

"You won't know about Edward's human girlfriend but….."

"Bella Swan, yeah I know. Don't tell me she's had a lobotomy and gone back to him."

I ignored the slur,

"No, she's missing, she vanished from her mother's home in Jacksonville leaving her baby daughter behind and no one knows where she went or why."

"So? What's that got to do with The Major? You hinting the kid is his? Cos that's a crock of shit."

"No, I wasn't hinting at anything. I just think it's suspicious behaviour on Bella's part and I know Jasper had a soft spot for her so I wondered if he might help find her."

I heard a peal of sarcastic laughter before he answered again,

"Esme Cullen, the brain rot has finally gotten to you too. The Major isn't interested in any human, especially Eddie boy's cast off although I hear she had more fucking sense than anyone else. Did she really tell him where to shove it?"

"She broke up with him, yes."

"Well, she can't be all bad then but I don't know where he is and he's not answering his phone as I guess you know or you wouldn't be forcing yourself to speak to me. So, I guess you're fresh outta luck. Send Eddie boy maybe she'll turn him into a Roman candle, this time, we can but hope."

The line went dead and I knew he'd cut me off, well I'd tried, there was no one else who might be able to contact him, I'd done all I could. Now I had to hope Edward could find Bella and help her with whatever problem had made her run abandoning her baby daughter in the process.

 **Peter**

I fucking hated hearing from the Cullens, especially as all they wanted was a way to get a message to The Major. I wasn't the fucking Pony Express. This had to be the best excuse yet, though, Bella Swan? The Major hardly knew her. All he'd done was run interference for the ass hole Eddie boy and help kill the psycho tracker James who had the hots for Eddie's girlfriend. What I couldn't shake though was the odd feeling I'd had recently that was growing ever stronger. Usually, it meant a friend in trouble, or more specifically,The Major, although he was more than capable of taking care of himself.

Was this call just a coincidence? Or was my feeling somehow wrapped up with the vanishing human? I wished Charlotte was here, she'd soon make sense of it all but she'd chosen this time to go visit an old friend in Austria or Australia or some such fucking place and wouldn't be back for another month. I could have gone too but Marcie was another person I couldn't fucking abide. She looked down her nose at me because I wasn't polite and well mannered like her friends. Well, fuck you, lady! Besides I had a few things I wanted to do, wash my hair, pluck my eyebrows, pick my toenails, real important things I couldn't put off so Char went on her own.

Maybe I should follow the itch between my eyes and see where it led but first I'd get a message to The Major although there was no telling when he'd pick it up. These days he was testier than me, acting like someone had stuck a broom up his ass sideways!

I left a short message on his cell phone knowing he'd pick it up, he'd got that phone telling everyone his messages were full but there was a way to leave one in an emergency and I knew how. I didn't tell him much just that Bella Swan was in the shit and if he wanted to help he'd get his ugly fat ass back home tout suite. The rest was up to him if he rang me I'd give him the details, which amounted to fuck all, because that's all I had. Bella Swan ran off leaving a rug rat behind. In the meantime, I'd take a trip to Jacksonville and look up mommy, see if she knew any more and maybe the itch would die down because it was driving me fucking nuts right now. Of course, if it was all a heap of horse shit then no one need know I'd ever left the ranch!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

 **Edward**

I had no idea where Bella might be now, she had left Jacksonville over a year ago so could theoretically be anywhere in the country. I doubted she had gone overseas, she hadn't taken her passport and travel took money while Bella's savings were still intact and untouched since she disappeared. All I knew was that I had to find her because she had presumably felt she had no options, her daughter was there and whether Bella wanted her or not she may have felt cornered. I doubted Renee would have understood Bella's wish not to have children and I seriously doubted that she would have offered to give the child a home so Bella could make a new life for herself.

I wasn't a tracker and even though I could read minds if no one knew anything that wasn't going to help either. I broke into the police records department hoping they might have some leads or at least sightings of someone who might be Bella to give me somewhere to begin my search but there was nothing useful at all. Her disappearance wasn't a high priority and they hadn't pushed it once no body was found and hospitals and clinics had no one meeting her description admitted around the time she went. Frustrated I thought I might be forced to ask Carlisle for help but then I remembered Darius. Admittedly he was Carlisle's friend not mine but he was a computer whiz kid and if anyone could help me track Bella down it would be him.

At first, he was unwilling to help, hunting down humans wasn't something he did but when I intimated Carlisle was concerned about Bella and I was doing this to put his mind at rest he was more forthcoming. I gave him what information I had, which wasn't much and he promised to look into it for me. All I could do then was to wait. Of course, I should have been able to find her using the mating pull as I had been convinced she was my mate but it wasn't there and I had to concede that Rosalie had been right and the initial pull I had felt was that of my singer. I thought I still loved her but I had broken it when I left her behind in Forks. Perhaps once we were reunited I would feel it once more. I was getting a second chance and I promised myself not to ruin it like I had last time around.

 **Jasper**

I was sick of travelling, it had been fun at first, seeing all the places I had only read about before but there came a time when it wasn't enough to hide the restlessness in my soul. I couldn't run from whatever was making me feel this way so what should I do instead? I didn't know where I should be as if whatever was unsettling me was also moving. I needed to go back to Texas and start all over again, maybe I could concentrate on the feeling and what was causing it. I could track, I was pretty good at it in fact and I now wanted to know the source of the irritation. So, I guess Peter's call came at just the right time. I hadn't thought about Bella Swan since we left Forks…...well, that wasn't quite true, I had thought about her from time to time but that was guilt at leaving without even a word of goodbye.

Still, this might be my chance to apologize for allowing myself to be dictated to by the Cullens, and Edward in particular. Thinking about it now I can't imagine what made me go along with it, maybe the fact I was more concerned with the failing relationship between Alice and myself. It was strange it had been Esme who contacted Peter and not Alice, after all, she and Bella had been the best of friends. But I had thought I knew Alice before Forks, now I wasn't so sure I had known any of the family that well.

Of course, the other reason could have been the antipathy between Alice and Peter. He didn't like any of the Cullens, seeing them as a bad influence on me, but Alice especially and although the others had no strong feelings either way for Peter, Alice returned his hatred double fold.

It would take some time to get back to the States from Russia where I had been hunting and photographing the wildlife, especially wolves and bears but then Bella had been mysteriously gone for a while so it wasn't urgent. I could have stayed another couple of weeks to finish my trip as planned but something was urging me on, to move now, as if dragging me back home and I hadn't the strength of will to overcome it.

 **Edward**

Darius had come through although he declined to explain just how. He told me Bella's whereabouts although time was of the essence as it seemed she moved regularly, never staying anywhere more than a couple of weeks. He had no idea why she was leading this nomadic lifestyle or why she was travelling under an assumed name, just that she was, but that was enough and I promised to tell Carlisle of all the help he had given me once I had Bella safe.

She must have been desperate to come up with such a way of remaining anonymous, was she so scared of the responsibility of motherhood without the child's father? I didn't see how she had acquired false papers either, they might be easy enough for the likes of Jenks or Darius to lay their hands on but Bella had been an ordinary law abiding human and as such shouldn't have had the information necessary but it didn't matter.

In the future I would look after her, she wouldn't need to keep running and there was always a way around the guardianship of the child. If Renee did not want the responsibility then something else could be worked out. Bella had been a very sensitive girl and maybe she could not force herself to face her mother with the plea that she take on responsibility for the child although I was pretty sure Bella had made her feelings on motherhood known to her own mother over the years so Renee should have understood.

Maybe she did, but she hadn't wanted to bring the child up either and vanishing has been Bella's only option leaving her mom with the responsibility. It was all guess work, for now, Renee had appeared happy enough with the child according to Carlisle and worried about Bella while I hadn't picked up any negative thoughts about the child or Bella when I spoke to Renee.

Not wanting to scare Bella I decided to watch her for a couple of days and see what was going on. She had taken a short term job on a farm harvesting fruit so I found a good spot and settled to watch her. Although Bella had been quiet and a little reserved she hadn't been a loner yet she spoke to no one and sat alone at a distance from the rest to eat when they stopped for lunch. She was hunch-shouldered, thinner than I remembered and looked depressed and unhappy. I wanted to swoop down and pick her up, take her away somewhere and promise her that everything would be fine now I was here but I waited until the end of the day when the workers had dinner provided by the farmer then settled down by a campfire to chat and relax, all except Bella who went straight to one of the trailer homes used to house the seasonal workers and didn't come back out.

I was just about to visit Bella there and then when another girl went into the trailer forcing me to change my plans. I decided to approach her the following day when I found her separated from her fellow workers.

You know what they say about the best-laid plans! When I returned the following morning after hunting I waited for Bella to appear but when the other workers started for the day she wasn't there. I approached close enough to hear their conversations and was relieved to hear she had driven into town for some supplies and would be back later. Sure enough, she came back a couple of hours later and joined them but didn't speak to anyone even then. I wouldn't wait any longer in case I lost her, I didn't know how long she had been here already bearing in mind Darius words that she stayed nowhere very long so I determined to speak to her this evening.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

 **Bella**

I felt uneasy, or more uneasy than usual, and I wondered if Victoria were close by watching to make sure I hadn't made any friends and wasn't going to break her three-week rule. She needn't have worried I'd learned my lesson when she murdered Harold's son. My life was an unending purgatory, I travelled as much as I could stopping only when my money ran out and then found a job for a few weeks. It wasn't difficult, there were plenty of jobs nobody wanted, poorly paid and back breaking but I didn't care. So long as I earned enough to fill the gas tank of the van and fill the cupboard with a few essentials I didn't care. I only ate so I would be strong enough to keep moving, there was no pleasure in my life, no sunlight, no laughter, my only companions were the shades of those I had lost and the shadow of my daughter.

My three weeks were almost up and I was getting ready to move once more. I had wondered if Victoria might tire of her sick game but occasionally, when I least expected it I would find an envelope waiting for me when I got back to my van and inside would be a photograph of Renee and occasionally she would be with a little girl, my little girl who was now walking. I never got a full face shot, that would have been too much to ask, only a profile of her, my sweet Rebekkah but it was enough to rip my heart into smaller pieces, to give me yet another night of racking sobs that tired me out and gave me a headache to match that in my chest. If only I could end this constant pain, this torment, and join my beloved John but I wasn't even to be allowed that and I dragged a weary body through the days wondering if perhaps I would fall victim to an accident or sickness and if I did would that satisfy Victoria's thirst for vengeance?

I had been expecting an envelope for two days now but nothing appeared which did not mean that she wasn't close by watching and gloating, just that she was enjoying herself too much to end it with another photograph that would see me running once more, trying to escape from a pain that had its roots deep inside my mind. I decided that as we were paid on a daily basis and I had already gassed up the van I wouldn't stay until the end of the week but leave the next night after picking up my pay. I had no idea where to head next, I didn't even remember where I was now, so many names, so many states, so many months.

 **Edward**

I cursed my luck, I'd left to pick up a few things for Bella but she had decided not to finish out the week although she still had three days to go before her three-week limit was reached. It meant I had to find her though the old van she was driving wasn't fast and stuck out even in this rural backwater. I followed her unseen until she pulled into a diner and watching as she ordered coffee to go.

I forced my way into the back of the van, I didn't want her taking off when she saw me, not after all the effort of finding her. She wasn't gone long but I could smell the familiar strawberry shampoo when she climbed back in mingled with the aroma of fresh coffee. So, she'd used the wait to take advantage of the rest room and wash her hair. The smell brought back memories and I smiled remembering that afternoon in the meadow full of flowers, the way she looked at me and smiled, the love in her eyes. If only I could reignite that feeling in her heart.

She sat sipping the coffee and then sighed heavily,

"No photograph? You're slipping."

I tensed, how did she know I was here? A photograph? Maybe she thought I was someone else. I moved forward and she screamed spilling the coffee on her jeans and swearing loudly, her vocabulary had certainly widened while I'd been away and I wasn't sure I approved.

"Bella, I'm sorry I startled you but I was afraid you might drive off before I could speak to you if you saw me standing there."

 **Bella**

I had been convinced it was Victoria I had sensed when I got back into the van and knowing she wasn't going to hurt me physically, she was having far too much fun as it was, I tried to ignore her. When I spoke and Edward Cullen appeared I was terrified and shocked and the burning sensation as I dropped my hot coffee in my lap didn't help matters any. Then I panicked if Victoria was close by and saw me with Edward what would she do? She was sure to assume I had contacted him for help and then Renee and Rebekkah would be in terrible danger.

"What are you doing here? Get out now. Go Edward."

He smiled soothingly and spoke to me as if I were a skittish horse,

"Bella it's OK. I only want to help you. I spoke to Renee and I think I understand what happened."

He had spoken to Renee? Then Victoria might already know he was looking for me, were Rebekkah and Renee safe or was it already too late?

"You what? You have no idea what you've done Edward, get out and go. I never want to see you again. Stay away from me."

I scrambled out of the van looking around wildly for Victoria although I doubt I would have seen her if she were still here. I wanted to scream that this was none of my doing, that I hadn't defied her but it was almost certainly too late. If she had seen Edward she would have left immediately for Jacksonville and Renee's or called whoever was watching them with orders to bring them to her.

Edward followed me, his hands outstretched as if to calm me down, confusion and compassion in his topaz eyes. I looked around once more before stopping, where could I go? What was the point of running when it was already too late? Maybe I could ring Renee and warn her, tell her to run but then the futility of that hit me too. Renee couldn't outrun a vampire, especially not with Rebekkah. I was finished, it was over and there was nothing more I could do. They would die and there was nothing I could do to save them, not any more.

I fell to my knees, weary with the knowledge I had failed and began to cry bitter tears, Then I felt myself lifted up, familiar arms holding me tight as he carried me back to the van manoeuvring me into the passenger seat and crouching to look at me. He took my hands in his, ignoring the sticky coffee that covered them,

"Bella it's going to be OK. I've come to help, we can sort things out, I want to help you. Renee told Carlisle what had happened when she took the little one to the ER and….."

 **Edward**

Bella was terrified of something, perhaps the thought I might take her back to her mother and the child but there was something else too, she was stricken as if I had just told her someone else she loved had died. Realizing my mistake, mentioning the child's trip to the Emergency Room I hastened to put her mind at rest.

"I guess you are still her mother so you would be concerned but don't worry your daughter just hurt her arm falling off a swing. Carlisle treated her and she's doing fine now. Renee is doing her best but accidents do happen, especially with kids I understand and you were pretty accident prone if memory serves me right. You're shaking Bella, are you ill? Is that why you left your job so suddenly?"

"Suddenly? You've been watching me? Oh God, how long for Edward? Tell me."

Now her voice was becoming hysterical, I had to calm her down or I wouldn't get anything coherent from her and I wanted her to know that everything would be fine now I was here.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

 **Bella**

My heart had stopped for a second, Rebekkah in the ER? Had Victoria already harmed my precious little girl? Edward continued to speak but the words didn't register, nothing did any longer. He must have seen that he wasn't getting through because he frowned,

"Please calm down Bella, I understand I did everything wrong last time but if you will just let me help maybe we can start over. I have learned my lesson I promise and I can help you, I understand why you are in such distress but if you'll only listen to me….."

 **Edward**

Bella was no longer looking at me, it was as if I were talking a foreign language so I slowed down to give her time to take in the fact that she could stop running now.

"Bella, you're soaked with coffee. Let me rent a room at the motel here so you can clean up and get some rest then I can explain things properly. Please, Bella."

Her shoulders slumped and she looked down at her jeans which were still steaming a little, seemingly unaware that she must have scalded her thighs. Then she looked out of the wind shield with such an expression it chilled me, a look of absolute hopelessness.

Without saying another word she got out of the van and walked round to the other side pulling out a small bag which I assumed held a change of clothes then waited for me to join her. Relieved she had listened to me I went quickly to rent a room then took her arm and guided her to it.

 **Bella**

What was the point in running now? If Edward had been watching me for some time then Victoria knew and she would certainly have taken action by now. One day soon I would find another of her accursed envelopes and inside would be the photographs I had dreaded all along, the bodies of my mom and my baby daughter. But I had to try, I had to contact Renee. I had to be sure that there was nothing I could do. I didn't have a phone but there would be one in the motel room so let Edward rent a room, then I could be sure I was too late and if I was? I had no answer for that question but the thought of stabbing Edward to death was alluring, shame he was a vampire and therefore immortal.

 **Edward**

Once inside Bella headed straight for the phone and dialed with shaking fingers muttering under her breath,

"Please answer, please be there Renee, please, please."

But it was obvious after a minute that no one was there and the answering machine clicked on but Bella didn't leave a message. She just let the receiver fall from numb fingers to bang against the table leg, her face white with strain and that heart-stopping helplessness. I picked it up and placed it back on the cradle as the answering machine clicked again then tried to get Bella to look at me or at least tell me why she was so upset but she merely rose shaking her head.

"I have to be sure, I have to go to Jacksonville, I need to know."

"OK I'll drive you but first, change out of those wet clothes and on the way I'll explain to you exactly what I can do to help you."

She glanced at me as if to say what exactly is it you think you can do to help? And I thought she was going to refuse then she walked to the bathroom not even bothering to close the door completely and stripped off changing into another pair of faded and ragged jeans and a clean top stuffing the others into the bag and coming out again.

"I'm done, now let's go."

I insisted on getting her something to eat and drink from the vending machines in the hallway before driving out of the parking lot and towards Jacksonville. I had been shocked by her appearance, all her bones were showing as if the fat had simply melted away and I wondered when she had last eaten and slept properly and what drove her to do such a thing to herself. She hadn't even looked at the place where the hot coffee had scalded her tender skin, didn't she feel the pain?

"How are your legs? Are you sure you don't want to get something for them? It must be very painful. I'm so sorry Bella I should have been more thoughtful."

She shook her head not even bothering to look up,

"It doesn't matter Edward, nothing matters now, it's probably too late anyway. I just wished you hadn't come that's all. Can we go faster, please?"

"I got you something to eat, you look like you haven't had a meal in a long time. Please eat something and I'll tell you what I think might help the situation."

She took the bag from me and pulled out the burger unwrapping it slowly and taking a bite chewing slowly as if it were an effort.

 **Bella**

I didn't want to talk, I felt so tired and so cold as if every cell in my body had frozen. It hadn't been my fault that Edward found me, that he had turned up, but Victoria didn't know that and so it meant the same thing, Renee and Rebekkah were dead or soon would be. That's why Renee hadn't answered the phone and there was no way of contacting Victoria and telling her that I hadn't asked Edward for his help, that I had tried to get rid of him. That I hadn't told him anything. She would know by now that I was with him and she would have taken the only two people that still mattered to me, to torture and kill.

Then words began to register again,

"I heard about your husband's death, Charlie too, that must have been very hard for you. I know how close you were to your father."

 **Edward**

She looked at me with an expression I didn't understand…..guilt!

"I remember you telling me that you didn't want children so looking after a baby on your own must have been doubly hard. I guess the pressure just got too much for you. No one blames you Bella, not Renee, not me, no one."

Her brow furrowed as if she didn't understand what I was saying,

"Blame me? Blame me for what?"

Well, it was a start,

"For running away, for leaving your baby with Renee and trying to start over. We all understand."

I was shocked and appalled when she started to laugh, high and hysterical, choking on the mouthful of food she was chewing, then the laughs became sobs, huge sobs that made her whole body heave. I pulled over in a panic and rushed to hold her, trying to comfort her and for a second wishing I had Jasper's gift so I could calm her quickly. As it was all I could do was hold her in my arms and stroke her hair, telling her not to be so upset, that no one blamed her or thought any less of her. I hadn't known a human could cry so bitterly for so long and I began to worry that she was never going to stop, thinking perhaps I should have brought Carlisle or Esme with me. It was some time before she calmed down and her sobs became hiccups and then silence. I wasn't sure what to say, every time I opened my mouth I made her cry but I had to make her understand that she didn't have to run any longer, that there was another way and she wouldn't be judged for abandoning her child.

I got the feeling that I was missing something, something important. She had thought I was someone else when she first sensed me close. Perhaps if I could find out who that was it would help. She had spoken of a photograph too but a photograph of what? Could it be she was being blackmailed? Knowing Bella as I did I doubted she had ever done anything she could be blackmailed for or was it to do with the child? All I had were questions without answers and I had to remedy that situation quickly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

 **Peter**

I only had my gut feeling and the itch to guide me but it had been enough before and I was content to rely on it again. I'd never been to Jacksonville before and being in the south and sunny made things more difficult but then what did I expect? If this did have anything to do with The Major then why should I expect easy? A couple of times I asked myself if this side trip was really necessary, I could be home looking after the horses and rebuilding the ban that had blown down last winter but no, here I was, hunting some fucking human who might or might not be in trouble and her brat. I needed my brain looking at I did!

It was dark when I reached the street that I'd been led to by the itch which was now more irritating than ever and then I sensed danger so I parked up and moved into the shadows to watch. Three figures were lurking in the vicinity of one of the house's then as I watched two slipped inside leaving the third to keep watch. They weren't all vampires but the one waiting outside was and on high alert so I decided to wait and see what they were doing. This had to be the house the girl's mother lived in or it was one huge fucking coincidence.

Very little moved on the street, a car went by, the occupants looking straight ahead, music blaring from the open windows and a cat slunk across from one garden to another. There was the sound of a bird roosting and in the distance, a dog barked twice before someone shouted at it to shut up. What was going on inside that house? I decided to get closer and check it out but then I heard a struggle from inside, a woman's muted scream and the crying of a young child telling me it was way past time to act.

I moved so fast the watcher didn't have time to do more than spin around in my direction and then I hit him hard knocking him to the ground and wrenched both arms off to save me the effort of a fight. As I ripped off his head and threw it into the bushes to keep him out of action the front door opened quietly and I smelled blood, human blood, a lot of it. Cursing I grabbed the first to appear who was empty-handed except for a knife, the blade of which glinted red with blood. A punch to the throat felled him struggling to breathe through a crushed windpipe and unable to call out a warning to his friend.

The remaining thug came out carrying a struggling child, one hand clamped over her mouth to stop her from screaming. I had to be careful here or the child might get hurt accidentally so I first ripped off the arm that was curled around her and caught her before she could hit the ground. Sitting her on the step I clamped a hand over the man's mouth before he could scream, pain and shock preventing him up to this point. A savage twist to the head broke his neck and I dropped him beside his friends still twitching body then collected the head from the bushes and made a bonfire of the two parts of the vampire, after all, I didn't want him coming after me when I left.

The little girl hadn't moved, she sat staring at me a thumb in her mouth, her eyes wide in shock. Hoping she wouldn't scream I picked her up trying to think of something to say to keep her quiet as I ran for my car. What was this girl Bella mixed up in? She had a vampire waiting to kidnap her daughter accompanied by two thugs who had killed her mother. I hadn't needed to go inside to tell that the woman was dead, the smell of human blood was too thick and there was no heartbeat except that of the child once the two thugs were dispatched. This was no ordinary murder and kidnap but who was behind it?

There hadn't been time to question those involved, not if I wanted to save the kid and I hadn't recognized the vampire look out but what exactly was it all about? I remembered The Major telling us about the nomad he had helped save Bella from but he was dead so it couldn't be him, so who? The Volturi? Again why? They didn't know of Bella's existence and even if they had it would be her they targeted not those around her. It wasn't Aro's style although it grieved me to admit as much.

I put the kid in the back of the car and threw a travel rug over her telling her to lie down and be very quiet and hoping she was old enough to understand the order. Chances were there might be other vampires close by and once they found out the kidnap had failed they would be scouring the area looking for me and the kid, I needed to get the hell out of Dodge as quickly as I could.

Luckily the kid either got the message or was too scared to make a noise and I was soon out of the city and on my way…..where the fuck was I going to take the kid? I had no idea what to do with a human kid so I needed help fast. Where was Char when I needed her most?

I pulled over at a deserted truck stop and turned to look at the kid who was now sitting up, thumb in her mouth tears running down her red cheeks. It was the first real look I'd had of her and I noticed the long blonde ringlets and huge brown eyes, if she looked like her mom then this Bella must be quite a looker.

"Hi there, I'm Peter and I'm gonna take you somewhere they'll look after you."

She gulped then wiped her cheeks with one chubby little fist and spoke,

"Nanna….."

I nodded wondering how much she had seen inside the house.

"Nanna isn't well so I'm taking you to see someone else, a friend of hers, who will look after you until she's feeling better."

I hated lying to the kid but what else could I say? Telling her that her Nanna was dead wouldn't help even if she understood what dead meant which I doubted.

"What's your name kid? Are you hungry or thirsty? We can stop and get something to eat in a while but I need to get further from the city first."

She studied me with those big eyes and I was afraid she's start crying again but then she nodded.

"I need the bathroom."

Shit! Now, what did I do?

Looking around and seeing we were still alone I opened the door and she got out looking around and then grabbed my hand which almost freaked me out.

"I'm scared."

OK, I could cope with a kid scared of the dark but where did I take her? Seeing some bushes I walked her behind them,

"You'll have to go here."

She just looked at me with those wide eyes of hers and I saw she was wearing a pair of pink dungarees. It took me a few seconds to understand cursing myself for getting into this situation.

"Do you need help?"

She nodded and with clumsy fingers much too big for the catches I undid them for her.

I was relieved when she managed the rest herself until that is I saw she hadn't pulled them down far enough and as a result they were wet. She began to cry again then but there was nothing I could do but pull them up and refasten them then take her back to the car aware of the tang of urine in the air.

"I'll get you something clean to wear when we stop OK? You try to sleep now."

She looked at me warily then curled up obediently and closed her eyes much to my relief. Why me? I hadn't the faintest idea what she might need or how to deal with a rug rat but I guessed I'd soon learn if we were going to travel together a while but travel where?


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

 **Bella**

Why was I even bothering with Jacksonville when I was certain I would be too late to do anything? Yet even knowing that I had to see for myself, I needed to pull myself together and get Edward back on the road. Once I stopped crying and took a few deep breaths I made him pull out into traffic once more promising to talk, if only he would drive.

"Why did you come, Edward? Why didn't you just leave me alone? You have no idea what you have done. All these months wasted because you turned up."

He looked puzzled then smiled and touched my cheek gently,

"It's OK Bella, you don't have to go back, I understand why you've been hiding, really I do, but we can sort it out."

I laughed bitterly,

"You have no idea why I've been running Edward if you did you wouldn't have come because you would have known what it would mean."

He began to speak softly as if to a child, patiently and slowly, but it meant I didn't have to speak, to make my fears reality by speaking them out loud.

"Bella, there are other ways to solve your problem, there is no need to feel guilty for not being able to cope. I'm sure Rosalie would be only too pleased to take the child in and bring her up and you know she would make a great mother. She would be over the moon, Emmett too. Then you and I can start over without any worries or feelings of guilt. Your mother can resume her life and everyone is happy. See?"

See? No, I didn't see, I had no idea what he was talking about, give up Rebekkah to Rose and Emmett? Go off with Edward and no more worries? Then it hit me, he had no idea what was going on, he thought I had run away because I couldn't face raising my daughter alone! It was so way off the mark that it was almost comical. If only that was the problem, how easy things would be.

 **Edward**

I didn't understand Bella's expression but I knew somewhere down the line I had made a wrong assumption. I glanced at her fearful she might break down again but although she was pale and tense she was holding herself together.

"Bella, why did you say you wish I hadn't come? Is it because you don't want to see me or is there something I don't yet know?"

She glanced at me and I saw despair mingled with frustration,

"When I first saw you I wished you hadn't come but then I wondered if maybe you had come to tell me you discovered what was going on and you'd sorted things out. I guess I was right the first time, though, you have no idea of the consequences of your appearance do you?"

"Consequences? Bella, why did you disappear? Your mother has no idea and she's confused, worried, and angry."

"Better that than dead which is what she will be once it gets back that you are here, with me. If it hasn't already which is more likely."

Bella shook her head wearily, more tears collecting in her puffy eyes not yet falling but then she began to talk, hesitantly at first, telling me her horrific story and I felt sick and then responsible. If I hadn't insisted we leave Forks and that no one in the family stayed in contact with Bella she wouldn't be in this position now and even worse, there wouldn't have been all those deaths. My stupidity, my bruised ego had ruined Bella's life and now I had, if it were possible, to try to put things right.

"I am so sorry Bella, this is all my fault but I promise you I will do everything I can to put things right."

She snorted,

"Really? How Edward? Victoria watches me constantly, she knows if I put a foot wrong and now she's seen you here with me she will assume I called on you for help. She will already have Renee and Rebekkah don't you understand? Your presence here means they will both die horribly and everything I have done over the past two years will be for nothing."

She began to weep again then unable to speak any longer so I concentrated on getting back to her mother's place as quickly as possible. I prayed we would be in time as I doubted Victoria had been watching Bella all the time, even a vampire would become bored with that. It was possible she hired people to do the watching for her and if so they might not know who I was, she might order them to kill me, the way they had killed the old man's son but if she did they would find themselves in deep trouble and that would give us more time.

"Bella, we will get there in time and as soon as we have Renee and your daughter we will go straight to the family. You'll be safe there until we can find and kill Victoria, something I should have done at the very beginning. This is all my fault, I should have known Victoria was James' mate and she would want revenge. I guess if it occurred to any of us we would have thought she would come after us, not you. After all, it was Emmett, Alice, and Jasper who killed James, not you."

She wiped her face with the back of her hand and shook her head again,

"Does it matter now Edward? As far as she is concerned James wanted me so his death was my fault. Once I know for sure you can go back to the family. Tell them I don't blame them, not any of them."

"And leave you alone? Never again Bella."

She didn't answer me but I made a silent vow that she would never be alone and unprotected again. Not as long as I lived.

"Bella, there is something you should bear in mind, Victoria is alone now, James is dead so she will be using whoever she can to do her dirty work for her, especially in Florida, the sun will make it almost impossible for her to act there herself. You might find Victoria hasn't been able to act yet and if so I can hunt down anyone she is using and get your mother and daughter back. Don't give up hope just yet."

"I just hope you are right Edward or I can add two more deaths to my conscience."

That stung and I felt even worse but then she sighed and turned to look out the side window and seeing her reflection I thought she had never appeared so beaten down. Gone was the Bella I had known, the girl who took on James with no hope of winning just to save her mom. Victoria had known just how to manipulate the situation to break Bella's spirit.

I broke every speed limit between us and Jacksonville but Lady Luck was smiling down on us, we never saw a single police car and it was almost dawn when we pulled into Renee's street. Bella cried out when we saw the police cars parked outside one of the houses, crime scene tape wrapped around the entrance and suited police technicians coming and going. I turned to her,

"Stay in the car, I'll find out what's happened."

Her face crumpled and she sagged against her seat belt uttering low moans as tears cascaded down her cheeks once more.

It didn't take long to find out what had happened from bystanders,

"Poor woman and I always thought this was a safe area. The little girl's gone with no idea what happened to her. You have to wonder if it wasn't her mom came back for her and killed Renee, it was strange the way she just disappeared."

"Yes, she doted on little Rebekkah and then one day she was just gone, no explanation but Bella loved her mom, I can't see her stabbing her to death like that. Twenty stab wounds I heard."

"More like thirty and almost severed her head, there was blood everywhere according to Renee's friend who found her. Mind it wasn't Bella, they found two men pulled apart outside in the bushes. Who could do that to a man, pulled his arms right off and crushed another's windpipe."

I had no idea who the dead men were outside, only that they had been killed by a vampire, no human would have the strength to pull another's arms off or crush a windpipe. I had been wrong, Victoria did have someone watching Bella, from far enough away that I hadn't caught his or her thoughts and as soon as her spy reported my appearance she went into action although why stab the mother so many times? Why didn't she drain her? I remembered what Bella had told me, Victoria had threatened to torture and kill Renee and Rebekkah so she had probably stabbed Renee slowly and watched her suffer as she bled out, probably begging for her life and that of the child.

Maybe the two men outside had heard Renee's screams and gone to help. Victoria would have soon despatched them and thrown their bodies in the bushes maybe, although why hide them when she would be long gone by the time their bodies were discovered? Maybe the attack had taken place near dawn and she wanted time to get away with the child? It was all supposition. The brutal fact was that Victoria had murdered Renee and kidnapped the child and I had to tell Bella.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

 **Bella**

It was over, Victoria had killed them both and I had lost the only things left in my world that mattered. The past two years had been for nothing but now it was all over. I could finally rest and Victoria couldn't do any more to hurt me, or anyone I loved, there was no one left to threaten.

Without waiting for Edward to return I climbed out of the van and began walking in the direction of the bridge. I knew the area well, Edward didn't, and he would have to find me. I went through alleys smelling of food, refuse, through gardens where I knew dogs were out all day, anything to slow him down. All I needed was a few minutes head start, a few precious minutes and it would be all over at last.

 **Edward**

I walked slowly back to the van noticing that Bella was no longer in her seat, had she collapsed? Or had she gotten out to hear what was being said what for herself? I hoped not, that would only serve to distress her further. When I saw the van was empty I looked around, where was she? I caught her scent on the breeze and followed, a feeling of dread filling me as I walked as fast as I could through crowded streets. At first, I thought she might be wandering around distressed but then it occurred to me that she was trying to hide her tracks, why else would she use stinking alleys and gardens smelling strongly of dogs?

Looking up I heard the ocean ahead and cursed, I knew now where she was headed and why. I started to run, fast enough that I couldn't be seen by any human eyes but even so I wasn't in time to prevent her from jumping. I saw a crowd peering over the bridge parapet talking loudly about the jumper.

Scanning the water I couldn't see anything, no sign of a head bobbing in the water but then would Bella even try to save herself from drowning when she wanted so very much to die? I slipped into the water unseen using the bridge arch to conceal myself from those above and swan rapidly under water until I was more or less below the point the crowd was gazing down. The water was murky but after a few seconds I spotted her floating away on the tide, her body limp, would I be able to save her? The idea of biting her crossed my mind but did I have the right to condemn her to an eternity of misery? No, becoming a vampire had to be her choice, not mine.

Seeing we were now out of sight of the bridge at a bend in the estuary I grabbed her and swam quickly to the shore picking her up and carrying her into the undergrowth where we would not be spotted then began mouth to mouth hoping I would be in time to save her. After a couple of minutes during which I thought I had lost her she suddenly began to choke and I turned her on her side so the water could empty from her lungs. When I was sure she would be OK I helped her sit up, holding her close as she continued to retch and shiver. What she needed now was warmth and dry clothes but it would be impossible to carry her through the streets as she was nor myself dripping as I was and covered in silt and weed from the briny water.

I looked around and saw a large outfall pipe and inside it figures moving. It was a camp of homeless people, just what I needed right now. I picked Bella up protesting weakly and took her inside to join the bundled figures round a small fire of driftwood and rubbish. They moved back uneasily, suspicious of me but when I took out my wallet and offered ten soggy dollars for some dry clothes there was a hastily searching of bundles and I was presented with an assortment of filthy but dry ragged clothes.

Seeking out the least ragged of the men I asked him to go and buy hot coffee and sandwiches for everyone and waited. I knew he was toying with the idea of taking the van and leaving but the thought there might be more coming and curiosity was winning him over and I was almost sure he would return. While I waited I pulled Bella onto my lap closer to the fire ignoring her weak struggle to get free.

"I'm not going to stand by while you kill yourself, Bella. Renee may be dead but your daughter may not be. She was taken and there's a chance we can find her."

Bella shook her head not believing my assertion and I didn't blame her. I doubted her little girl was still alive too, Victoria wouldn't mess around for long and the chances of tracking her down quickly were extremely poor.

The man returned and I shared out the food and drink almost having to force Bella to drink some hot coffee but she refused to eat anything. Deciding I may as well go for broke I gave the same guy the keys to the van telling him where it was parked and asking him to drive it as close to where we were as possible. I promised him fifty dollars when he got back and watched him scuttle away.

"Why don't you just go away Edward, leave me alone. I don't want to live, you should have let me drown. There's nothing left for me, you know that. Victoria isn't going to let Rebekkah live, she's already dead and I want to join her and John."

She stopped then coughing again and holding her ribs. I hadn't considered the fact she might have hurt herself jumping from the bridge but it was quite a height and into the water which must have felt like solid ground hitting it at speed. She probably needed a doctor, that meant getting her to Carlisle as soon as possible. He might know how to trace Victoria quickly too, it was Bella's only hope.

Bella tried to break away and I knew she would head straight back to the water so I held onto her watched curiously by the men still sitting by the fire. I was relieved when my man came back with the van keys holding them out with one hand, the other outstretched too for the fifty dollars I had promised him. I was so relieved I gave him one hundred and split another between the others before picking Bella up and following him back to where he had parked the van.

I lifted Bella into the back and made sure she was safely strapped in before starting the engine and setting off back to our place, two hundred miles north. I had tried my cell phone, wanting to speak to Carlisle but it hadn't enjoyed its dunking in the river and refused to switch on. I considered stopping at a pay phone but I was afraid to leave Bella for fear of what she might do and we both looked so disreputable in our borrowed clothing I wouldn't be welcome inside a diner or café! So, I decided to get her home as quickly as I could and work from there.

She didn't speak and I watched her in the rearview mirror as she gazed vacantly out the side window one hand resting on the sill. What I hadn't expected was that she would use the unseen hand to undo her seat belt and then throw herself out of the car. Luckily the only other vehicle in sight was going so fast it didn't even see her as she bounced across the highway and rolled down the ditch. I screeched to a halt cursing her tenacity and climbed down praying she wouldn't be badly injured.

She lay still and silent and I thought for one stomach lurching moment that she might have broken her neck but I saw her chest rising and knew she was still breathing. I picked her up very carefully seeing she had cut her face and arms as she tumbled, I just hope she hadn't broken anything vital. Now I understood just how determined she was to kill herself I would have to watch her even more carefully although I doubted she was in any fit state to try again in the short term. What I needed was to get her home before she woke up, Carlisle and Esme would know what to do and I could get the others to help me track down Victoria and hopefully rescue Bella's daughter if it wasn't already too late.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

 **Peter**

I pulled in an hour later knowing it couldn't be good for a kid to stay in wet clothes for long, besides which the smell of stale urine was stinging my nose and eyes. She hadn't spoken or moved but I knew she wasn't asleep either. I could feel her watching me and wondered what she was thinking. She must be terrified, her nanna was dead and she had seen me kill two men before taking her away from her familiar surroundings.

I guess the sensible thing to do would be to take her to the Cullens, let Rose or Esme look after her, both had more idea what to do with a kid than me but something stopped me. Whatever was going on was connected in some way with The Major or I wouldn't have been drawn to the kid which meant I should hang onto her until I heard from him. So, once I'd found her some clothes and food I'd drive back to the ranch, she'd be safe enough there, until I knew what the fuck was going on.

The woman at the store treated me like a fucking moron when it became obvious I hadn't a clue what I was looking for. I had been unwilling to take the kid into the store, I didn't want anyone knowing where she was right now. But the assistant soon turned helpful when I spun her a story about a niece I'd never seen, how I had flown over from Europe and wanted some presents for her although she looked a little puzzled when I couldn't tell her exactly how old the kid was and that I wanted two full sets of clothes and some shoes. We managed in the end when I gave her the kids height and weight and came out relieved a few minutes later with two bags full of stuff. For such a little body the kid needed a lot of clothes. I wasn't sure the bright pink sneakers with flashing lights in the soles were a good idea but we'd see.

Relieved I found the kid sitting exactly where I'd left her still sucking her thumb but when I opened the door and held out a hand awkwardly she took it scrambling out and we went into the rest rooms, luckily they were unisex ones so I could wash her and help her get into fresh clothes. She was so small and delicate and so quiet it was unnerving but I guessed she was in shock. The sneakers were a smash hit and she even smiled when she saw her reflection in the mirror, I was making progress!

I found an empty booth near the back of the diner next door and looked at the menu, what the fuck did she like to eat? There were pictures so I handed it to her and told her to choose something, vetoing her first choice of ice cream, even a dumbo like me knew ice cream was not exactly a good choice of meal for a kid but I did allow her a chocolate milkshake, call me a sucker for those huge brown eyes if you like.

The server made a fuss of her although she did no more than smile and then look at me and eat her chicken nuggets and fries. Of course, I had to play the part so I ordered coffee and a burger which I could take with me for her to eat later if she was hungry before we got back. That reminded me I had no food in the house anyway, I had no need for it but there might be a few eggs if the hens had laid while I'd been gone. So, a stop for shopping was in order too. When she finished eating I paid the bill and she took my hand as we walked back to the car.

I opened the back door but she hung back looking at me then at the passenger door so with a sigh I let her sit beside me, at least that way I could keep an eye on her better.

"Thank you, Peter."

I was taken aback, she had manners and I finally heard her talking.

"That's OK Becca."

She tilted her head to one side at that,

"Mommy called me Becca, nanna told me."

"So is it OK if I call you that too?"

She thought for a moment then nodded her head.

"Good. Right now, I'm going to take you to my house so we can find out what's going on."

"Bad men killed nanna Peter."

"Yeah I know kiddo but you're safe enough with me."

She fell silent then so I turned the radio on hoping that might amuse her but she started drawing on the window with her finger instead.

"You like drawing?"

She nodded in response so I opened the glove box and handed her the pen and paper I kept in there for an emergency.

"There you go. I'm sure I have more at home, maybe even some coloured pens for you."

"Thank you."

She began drawing and I could make out what looked like a severely disabled animal of some kind but then it dawned on me it was a dog.

"Is that your dog? I didn't hear one at the house."

Her smile was wider this time,

"He doesn't bark silly, he's my doggie. I called him Jazz. Nanna told me that daddy bought him for me when I was a baby."

"So, I guess he got left behind?"

She nodded and her eyes began to fill with tears so cursing myself for my stupidity I began to tell her about my baby toy I still had. Actually, Sam was a dog too and I'd found him in the ruins of our house when I went home for the first and, as it turned out, the only time since I ran away as a rebellious teenager, shortly before I met The Major and Maria. I hid him and only recovered him a few years back after remembering him once more although I couldn't say why.

"Maybe you could look after him for me Becca? After all, I'm too old to have a toy dog now. What do you think?"

"OK, but only till I get Jazz back or he'll be upset."

"Right, well it's a long drive so why don't you listen to the music and try to sleep a while, eh?"

She shook her head, golden ringlets swinging and catching the headlights of oncoming vehicles,

"I don't like this music."

She didn't like country and western music? We'd have to see about that but I changed stations and when some pop music came on she sat back swinging her legs and smiling but a few minutes later she was fast asleep, still smiling with her thumb in her mouth once more.

I asked myself exactly what I thought I was doing taking this human kid to my place? I had no idea how to look after her or even if I should be trying. Was it pure bloody mindedness that prevented me from taking her to the Cullens? After all, she would be in more capable hands there and most certainly safe. The Major would probably be happy to think she was there although I still didn't know the connection between the kid and my friend, or even if there really was one. Something told me to keep her close, besides I kinda liked her spirit, she wasn't a grizzly little brat like a lot I had seen, this kid had been through a lot yet she still kept going and of course she had impeccable choice, she liked me!

My friends would wet themselves laughing if they found out what I was contemplating, a rough cussing ass hole like me with a sweet little human girl. I'd show them, though, I'd show them all that I could step up to the plate when necessary and do one hell of a good job. Yes, sirree! Trying to make a mental list of everything I would need I pulled into a small mall leaving Becca asleep locked in the car where I could see her from the store window I needed. I went in and made several purchases then checking she was still OK and snoring quietly I grabbed a trolley full of food and drink hoping somewhere among it there might be something she liked then packed it all in the trunk and set off once more planning on reaching the ranch before she woke up again.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

 **Edward**

I kept a close eye on Bella as I drove home praying she was going to be OK and that there was a way to find Victoria and Bella's daughter before anything terrible happened. We were only fifty miles from home when it happened, a huge tree crashed down in front of us on the road. I pulled up with a screech of brakes and looked around warily, was this a pure accident or was there more to it? Deciding discretion was my best bet with Bella still unconscious and helpless in the back of the van I reversed quickly still looking around for any sign of life and drove back the way we had come. I could turn off back down the highway and get to the house that way.

 **Victoria**

So Bella had decided to defy me after all, well she would soon find out the cost of doing so. I contacted my watchers in Jacksonville and gave them orders to snatch Bella's mother and daughter and hold them for me then I followed Bella and Edward Cullen. I had thought she was telling the truth when she insisted they were through and her behaviour ever since had seemed to prove it but here he was sniffing around my Bella. Well, she would find herself responsible for not only his death but that of her mother and perhaps even her daughter too although if I wanted to continue her torture I could keep the brat, hide her away somewhere and Bella could carry on doing exactly as she was told. I hadn't finished torturing her for James' death, not by a long shot.

Getting to Edward before he reached the rest of the family was paramount. Once there he would have the services of Major Whitlock to call on and I knew I was no match for him, who was? I knew where the family lived, I always knew where my enemies were and it was pretty obvious that's where Edward would take her, the only place he thought safe from me. So, I rushed on ahead to plan a little surprise for him. I really hadn't expected him to act the way he had and run away and as a result, I found myself chasing after him but I couldn't get close enough to stop him. Something seemed to be holding me back although I couldn't imagine what.

Once I knew he was going to beat me to the rest of the Cullens I broke off the chase. I would need help if I were going to get Bella back and destroy the people helping her and there was only one person who could supply that. The person who knew The Major better than anyone else, Maria, and I knew she would be only too happy to help me.

 **Edward**

I was uneasy driving with the sensation that danger was close behind yet I couldn't hear anything so not that close but who? Would Victoria know where we were living and if so had she known I would bring Bella back here for safety? If so it could be another vampire or maybe hired humans watching for us but whoever it was kept out of sight and there were no more attempts to stop us but I was still relieved to see the familiar bulk of the house in the distance.

 **Esme**

I was concerned when I saw the strange vehicle drive up to the house and stop but then recognised Edward as he got out. As he opened the other door I saw a figure laid across the seats in the back and recognised Bella. Edward had found her but what on earth had happened to the poor girl? As he picked her up Emmett came to join me and recognising Bella he ran down taking her from Edward as he looked around uneasily.

"Have you seen or heard anything strange Esme?"

"No, why? What's going on and what happened to Bella?"

He scowled reading in my thoughts that I wondered if he was responsible for her condition.

"We got it all wrong Esme and no I didn't harm Bella. She tried to kill herself, twice."

I was horrified, what on earth had pushed Bella into attempting suicide?

"Emmett put her in Carlisle's study on the couch, he'll be home in a few minutes and get Rosalie."

I grabbed Edwards arm,

"Who is it you are afraid of?"

"Victoria, I know she'll come here looking for Bella so we have to keep a watch out. For once I wish Jasper were still here."

That was an admission coming from Edward and I nodded,

"That's why I tried to get a hold of him but I couldn't. Tell Alice and Garrett what's going on and send them to keep watch in case Victoria appears. I'll deal with Bella for now."

"She didn't run away because of the child Esme. She ran to keep her safe, her and Renee, I got it all wrong, and people have died as a result but I'll explain everything later."

I watched him run off calling for Alice realising he was so worried he hadn't even question Garrett's presence here, he'd find out soon enough.

In Carlisle's study Emmett and Rosalie stood over Bella, Rose with a cloth wiping the dirt and blood from the girl's face.

"Emmett, go and help the others, Victoria might be on her way."

He tensed at the name of the nomad and then nodded running back out and shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Victoria?"

"Yes, it seems she has been responsible for whatever has happened to Bella."

I explained Carlisle's encounter with Bella's mother and daughter in the Emergency room and Edwards attempts to find her.

"He thought she had run away from the responsibility of the child as her husband died but it seems he was wrong."

Rose's face became hard,

"He should have known Bella better than that, I can't see her shirking her responsibilities and especially not running away from a child. It was Victoria who made her I guess wasn't it? Is this revenge for James murder? She should have been torturing us not Bella, she was innocent."

"Well, I guess we'll find out the details later, for now, we need to watch Bella. Edward says Victoria has already killed Renee in reprisal for Edwards appearance and snatched the daughter. Bella has tried to kill herself twice since she found out and I want to make sure she doesn't succeed a third time."

 **Rose**

Esme went off then to check on the others and wait for Carlisle while I pulled up a chair and sat beside Bella. I hardly recognised the young girl who had so annoyed me when she dated Edward. This one was much older and thinner, cares had marked her face as well as the gravel burns and bloody furrows from hitting the road. I'd done enough medical training to recognise a broken wrist and concussion but only an X-Ray would tell if there were other internal injuries. Victoria must have forced Bella to abandon her daughter and I tried to imagine how awful that must have been but to know your mother was now dead and your daughter in the hands of a psychopathic vampire was infinitely worse!

Carlisle appeared a few minutes later and with Esme and me to help he stripped Bella and examined her horrified by her lack of flesh under the skin, she hadn't eaten properly in a very long time. Her body was covered in bruises and scrapes but luckily apart from a few cracked ribs, the broken wrist, and concussion, she had escaped relatively unharmed from her attempts to kill herself.

"Right, I'll strap up her wrist and bathe the cuts and scrapes but then all we can do is wait for her to regain consciousness. There is no sign of swelling in the brain cavity so she should wake up pretty soon but I don't want her to be alone so Esme, you and Rose take it in turns to sit beside her while Edward and I try to work out what, if anything, we can do to find Victoria and Bella's daughter.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

 **Peter**

The kid was awake but I was already driving up to the ranch so I wasn't too worried and when I stopped she peered out of the windows at the house then across to the stables.

"Are there horses?"

"Yep, four of them. Do you like horses?"

"Yes, my Nana took me to ride one once, it was called Daisy. She was brown and white"

"Well, once you get settled in I'll introduce you to mine."

"You own them? Do you own all this?"

I smiled, it was odd looking at the ranch through a kid's eyes, I guess it did look big to her.

I opened her door and she climbed out taking my hand automatically and this time, I found myself liking it, being trusted by a little kid but then she had no idea what I was. I led her up the steps and into the house.

"We have to lock our doors or bad men steal things. Don't you have bad men out here?"

"Nope, none badder than me anyway."

She giggled looking up at me,

"You're not bad Peter, you saved me."

So, she had been aware of at least some of what had happened.

I took her through to the kitchen, not a room I usually occupied and filled a glass with water.

"You drink that while I get the stuff out of the car."

She took the glass carefully and nodded sipping from it and wiping her mouth with her cuff looking around as she did so.

When I got back she was nowhere to be seen but then I heard footsteps in the lounge and found her gazing at the painting of Midnight the stallion that The Major had done.

"Is that one of your horses Peter?"

"Nope, he belonged to my friend The Major."

"The Major? That's a funny name for a person."

"Yeah, I guess it is. Are you hungry?"

She nodded and followed me back into the kitchen where I had unloaded the bags onto the counter. Her eyes opened even wider,

"Wow! I can't eat all that, I'll burst."

We compromised and she had sausage with creamed potato and green beans. Luckily the instructions on the packs made it easy enough even for a dummy like me and Becca helped by mashing down the potatoes when they were cooked. It was nice somehow here with the kid doing something so mundane as make a meal. When I dished it up for her and helped her onto the stool at the countertop she looked at me.

"What? Did I miss something? Do you want a drink?"

She shook her head,

"Can you cut my sausage for me please."

I nodded and cut it into mouth sized pieces then waited but so did she.

"Where's yours? Nanna always ate with me. I don't like eating on my own."

Her bottom lip began to quiver so I threw some leftovers onto another plate and sat down beside her cursing her nanna roundly under my breath. I had hoped to get away with sitting beside her but after a few mouthfuls she put her fork down,

"It's nice Peter. You should eat before it gets cold."

With a silent promise to myself to find an excuse next time, I forced down some of the disgusting crap to a nod of approval from Becca.

After dinner she helped clear away as best she could, a really well mannered little kid I took her on a tour of the house showing her the bedroom I thought she might like to use.

"So, what do you think? You like it?"

She nodded but I could see something was wrong, it was all strange to her after all.

"Where's your bedroom Peter?"

I showed it to her, the other end of the hallway, after all, I didn't plan on using it, hadn't since Charlotte left, and come to think about it hadn't a lot the past couple of years at all. I knew there was something wrong, Charlotte's many little trips to see friends, her long silences, I just didn't want to face what was going on between us.

A sudden silence brought me back to the present, Becca was gazing longingly at Sam the beaten up toy horse who stood neglected on the dresser and smiling I picked him up and handed him to her.

"There you go, you look after Sam for me OK?"

She nodded smiling and tucking him under her arm.

She met the horses next although they were much bigger than Daisy, the only one she had seen up close and she was a little frightened until I gave her some sugar and showed her how to give it to the horses before holding her up to do so. I knew my horses and they loved any treats and fuss so she sat on the stable door rail steadied by me while she petted them deciding her favorite was Star, black with the white blaze down its nose.

"He's beautiful. Do you ride him, Peter?"

"Sometimes but he's really The Major's horse. Who knows maybe one day you can ride him."

I could see the kid was tired now so I told her it was time for bed. She nodded and I took her upstairs still hanging onto Sam under one arm. I had no idea what her night-time ritual was so I let her guide me. She undressed and washed then cleaned her teeth, I gave myself a gold star for buying kiddies toothpaste and brush then handed the toothbrush to me,

"I cleaned my teeth earlier."

"No silly, you have to clean mine for me, I can't do it properly nanna said."

"Right."

After that, she looked around and I realized I'd forgotten pajamas, curse it!

Borrowing one of my old tee shirts with a rearing horse on it I helped Becca into it,

"It's a bit big but I'll get you some tomorrow. OK?"

She nodded pulling the hem up so she didn't trip over it and picking Sam up again I led her to the bedroom. She looked at the bed nervously but I tucked her in and was about to leave when she called me back.

"Nanna used to tell me a story Peter."

Fuck! What did I know about kids stories? I sat down and dredged my memory then made up a story about a fairy who rode a horse and stopped a dragon from eating a frog, it was the best I could come up with on the spur of the moment but she seemed happy enough and I got up to leave again as her eyes began to close.

"Peter."

Now, what?

"Yeah?"

"Sam wants a kiss."

Great, now I was kissing stuffed horses, what next! I gave the horse a peck on the nose and then saw she was waiting for a kiss too. She smelled like flowers and her skin was soft and really warm, which was a strange sensation.

I went downstairs to make a list of things I needed to get, I had no idea when The Major would get the message I left so it could be a long time before he got here or contacted me in return and in the meantime I was going to be mommy and daddy to a human kid who might or might not have some connection to him. I needed a brain scan! What the fuck did I know about being a parent? If you listened to my friends I never grew up myself!

I really should take her to the Cullens, but something stopped me. The crazy idea that it would be good for me and maybe, maybe, even good for her especially as she had no one else and there were murderers looking for her. The thought that Charlotte would have known exactly what to do if she'd been here didn't help, but then when I considered, maybe it did, it just made me more determined to succeed at this on my own, show her I could manage without her even. Wow, where the hell did that just come from? I had just sat down with pen and paper when I heard sobbing from upstairs and was at the bedroom door before I thought about it. Becca lay on the bed holding onto Sam and crying softly, the usual thumb in the mouth for comfort. When she saw me she tensed, did she think I was going to yell at her?

When I sat down beside her she threw her arms around my neck and sobbed out her problem. I hadn't really considered what she'd seen or the effect on her but she was thinking about her mommy who had left her and her nanna who was all bloody and dead.

The kid felt alone with no one to turn to, in a strange place with an even stranger companion and I held her telling her she was fine, that I would look after her and no one would hurt her. Of course, I hadn't thought about the guys I'd killed but she remembered but in her crazy kid's world that proved I would look after her and not get killed like Nanna. All she needed was my word I wouldn't abandon her even if she didn't understand it in those words. She fell asleep in my arms and I spent the night laying on the bed holding her as she slept fitfully, ready to reassure her when she woke from time to time. What a fucked up pair we were Becca and me!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

 **Jasper**

I hadn't heard any more from Peter, just the vague message about Bella which had concerned me but something stopped me from calling Esme to hear more. I hadn't been back to the family home in a long time and wasn't sure I ever wanted to, especially if rumours regarding Alice and Garrett were true. Not that I was jealous, it hadn't taken me long to understand that although I liked her a lot I was not in love with her. Not in the way Carlisle was with Esme or Emmett with Rosalie and I felt a little annoyed that she had allowed me to think she was my mate for so long. In fact, I was annoyed at Carlisle and Esme for not pointing the truth out to me.

Although I had liked Bella, more than any other human female I had met and had rebelled against the decision to leave her, especially the way we did, she really wasn't my problem. In fact, I was more curious as to why Esme had tried to get me involved, surely Edward hadn't asked her to do so. Bella was his responsibility, not mine. Yet the moment I thought that I realised I was concerned for her welfare even if I couldn't explain why.

These conflicts had kept me abroad longer than was strictly necessary along with the understanding that if things had been problematic then surely Esme would have contacted Peter again and if so he would have been bitching to me about it, he hated them almost as much as he loathed Maria! However my assignment was coming to an end and I was glad, the strange restless feeling that was steadily growing told me I should be going back, the sooner the better.

 **Peter**

When Becca woke up the next morning she looked relieved that I was still there and after a quick trip to the toilet, where I had to wait so she could see me we went down for breakfast. This time, I tried to get out of eating with her but my excuse of feeding the chickens had her slipping off her stool to go with me. In the end, I compromised pretending to eat some toast while she had some kids cereal in the shape of animals that I'd picked up.

As she reached for her orange juice she knocked the bowl and the remains of her cereal and milk tipped onto the counter top. Immediately she froze then her eyes swimming with tears she began trying to wipe it up with a tea towel that had been left there. I could tell she was terrified I would be cross with her so I tried to comfort her.

"No problem Becca, it's only some milk, it'll wipe up"

"I didn't mean to drop it, I'm sorry Peter. Nanna says I'm clumsy."

"Yeah? Me too that's why I have stuff that's easy to wipe."

She smiled and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand relieved I wasn't going to be cross with her. It must be really hard for the poor kid here with me, someone she didn't know and was frightened of upsetting. To take her mind off things I told her once she was dressed we would feed the chickens and then put fresh hay in for the horses before driving into town to pick up the things I forgot to buy.

Again she wouldn't leave my sight so I had to help her wash, brush her teeth and hair and get dressed although today with the things that she put on she was able to manage more or less but the sneakers had laces which were beyond her.

"Nanna said she would show me how to do them when I'm old enough…...Peter, who is going to teach me now she's gone?"

I picked her up and looked into her face,

"For now, you have me and in time…..well, we'll see."

That seemed to satisfy her for now at least although when she asked if I was going to collect her things from Nanna's I had to tell her we couldn't go back there for now.

"But my toys and books, all my things are there."

I promised her we would find some new things for her while she was here and distracted her collecting the chicken feed which she scattered for them making sure they all got some then helped me fill the water containers.

When I handed her a basket she looked up at me,

"Is this for shopping? It's got straw in it."

"Nope, that's for the eggs the chickens have laid, shall we see how many we can collect?"

She beamed running over to the coops and waiting while I lifted the roof off then picked her up to peer inside. She picked up the eggs very carefully and placed them in the basket counting as she did so although after fifteen she was stuck so we did it together.

The craziest thing of all was that I enjoyed it as much as she did, seeing the world through her young eyes where everything was wonderful and new.

She was too little to feed the horses so she sat on the bales of straw with Sam while I did the work singing to herself and watching the horses as they came up to say good morning before I let them out into the paddock.

"What are their names, Peter? I remember Star who belongs to The Major but what about the others?"

I called them over one by one and told her their names,

"Jack, he's the naughty one. Ellie, she's really sweet and placid and Jinx, now him you have to watch because he thinks he's a lion really and if you turn your back he'll bite your sleeve. Watch."

I turned my back on Jinx hoping he wouldn't let me down and he didn't. The moment my back was turned he grabbed my sleeve and yanked hard pulling me against the rails. Of course, she thought that was great so I had to repeat it a few times and almost lost my left sleeve as a result.

After that, she had a sandwich which she helped me make filling it with the strawberry jelly I had bought and washed it down with a glass of milk.

"Aren't you hungry Peter?"

"Nope, I'll write the list while you wash your face, you've got a milk moustache."

When she was ready I helped her on with her coat and we went into town. I had decided I would tell anyone who asked that Becca was my niece, not that I expected anyone to, people tended to keep their distance from me if they knew what was good for them.

In town, we did the grocery shopping first and this time with her help we got everything I missed the first time around plus a few extras but I didn't mind. Becca was happy and that made me happy too. After stowing that away I took her into the toy store watching to see which toys held her interest then purchased some along with colouring books, pencils, paints, and story books. I wasn't going to get caught without a story at bedtime again no sirree! They joined the groceries in the back of the truck and after picking up some more clothes at the department store I took Becca in for a milkshake as a treat, she'd been as good as gold all day so she deserved it.

In the diner, we sat in a booth and while she waited for her drink I thought about leaving another message for The Major. Three young guys came in and sat at the counter talking loudly and flirting with the girl there. At first, I ignored them but then one began cursing. Give the server her due she pointed out there was a child in the diner and asked them to curb the language but to little effect so I got up and went over to add my weight to hers.

"Fuck off. If you don't like the language take the kid elsewhere, this is our diner, not yours weirdo."

Weirdo? OK, I could live with that but they were in for a rude awakening. I grabbed the ringleader by his arm and yanked him outside into the alley that ran between the diner and a bookstore before he could object. Slamming him against the brick wall I put my face close to his.

"You listen to me you fucking ass hole. You were asked nicely to clean up your conversation and now I'm telling you. If I hear another fuck from either you or your buddies I'll rip all your fucking tongues out and make a necklace. Understand?"

His eyes were wide with shock but he just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Just wait, we'll find you later ass hole, you won't be so fucking tough then against the three of us."

"You don't think? OK, just tell me where and when I'll come alone, I haven't had a good fight in too fucking long but I warn you, I play for keeps. Now get your friends and fuck off before I decide to shove your head up your ass where it belongs."

He took one look at my face, read the expression and scampered off to grab his friends and leave. Oh the small town life of America, I loved it!


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

 **Esme**

I sat beside Bella thinking about what Edward had told us of her story since we last saw her and feeling very guilty indeed. At the time I had allowed myself to be led by Carlisle and didn't argue against Edward's decision that we should all leave immediately but I had been wrong. I think I knew it at the time, I felt it deep inside and that made me feel doubly guilty. Then there was Jasper, he stood up and spoke out against leaving her that way and I didn't back him although I knew I should, so I was three times guilty and had a lot to make up for if I could.

How hard it must have been for her to discover that all those deaths were at her feet. Then to be told the only way to ensure the safety of her mother and baby daughter was to leave them knowing she would never see either again. As a mother, I understood the deep bond between a mother and her baby. I had not been able to cope with losing my own small son and had tried to end my own life. Poor Bella had to continue knowing that her little baby was growing up never knowing her mother or why she abandoned her. To then discover that her mother was dead and the precious daughter kidnapped by a psychopathic vampire who had threatened to torture the child to death and proved she did not make idle threats had been the very last straw.

We should have been there to protect her from Victoria, after all, it was our fault that James and Victoria had met Bella in the first place. She had no one to turn to and nowhere to go and had been forced to play Victoria's sick game. If only Renee had not run into Carlisle and told him the story of Bella's disappearance then Edward would not have gone looking for her and Renee and Rebekkah would still be alive. Of course, that also meant Bella would still be in torment but I know given the choice which way she would turn.

I wondered if Jasper had received my message and come back would things have turned out differently but it wasn't really important now. Edward had in his stead and the resulting situation was the one we now had to deal with. Bella lay still and pale as a corpse and I struggled to conjure up the pretty shy girl who first came to our house with Edward, so in love. That they broke up was Edward's fault fair and square and when he told us what she had said to him I had to agree. Bella might be shy and quiet but she was not a doll to be put here and there and locked in a cupboard to keep her safe. She had spirit, courage and a mind of her own. If not she wouldn't have survived so long as Victoria's puppet.

Emmett and Rose were in and out all the time to check on Bella but Alice was conspicuous by her absence and of course, Garrett didn't know Bella so I didn't expect him to be concerned about her. When Carlisle took over with Rosalie I went to find my youngest daughter and find out exactly what was going on with her. She tried to avoid me but I could be tenacious when necessary and I cornered her in the garage about to drive off with Garrett. I stood in front of the car and waited until she turned the engine off and indicated I wanted a word.

"Esme, we were going to a show in Seattle this evening and we'll be late."

"That can't be helped Alice, you shouldn't have been avoiding me. Garrett, this might take a while so you could go alone or take Emmett with you, he's at a loose end right now."

He got the message, I wanted Alice alone and I was going to take my time, and went off to find Emmett leaving Alice and me alone.

"Right, well Alice?"

"Well, what?"

"Bella."

She had the grace to look embarrassed,

"Oh, I guess I should have called in to see her but she's unconscious so I didn't see the point."

"The point is that you and Bella were close friends so what changed?"

"I don't know Esme, you know I can't see her future but I had the feeling it might affect me personally and I hate not knowing about my future, it's….unsettling."

"That's all you know? You didn't see Victoria acting against Bella?"

"NO!"

She was shocked and almost shouted her answer to that question.

"If I had seen Bella was in danger I would have done something."

"But you didn't keep an eye out even though you thought she might impact your life?"

Again she shook her head and much as I distrusted her sometimes I believed her now and was relieved by that.

"Well, as soon as she recovers I want you to visit her, a friend might be just what she needs."

Alice agreed albeit reluctantly and I wondered if perhaps she was scared that Garrett might fall for Bella crazy though that seemed to me.

I heard Rose's call as I made my way back to the bedroom and ran the rest of the way to find Bella trying to sit up and looking confused and dazed, that would be the concussion I thought.

As her eyes focused on my face she groaned,

"I'm not dead then? Edward saved me I guess"

"Yes he did and I'm glad Bella. How are you feeling? Carlisle said you'll have a headache for certain and feel sore and stiff all over. When you fight a road surface you are going to come off worst."

I hoped she might smile at the silly little joke but she just lay back closing her eyes although tears still found their way down her cheeks.

I sat beside her and took her hand in mine,

"Bella I understand your despair believe me but killing yourself isn't the answer, I know."

"Why would I want to live Esme? With the guilt of my father, my mother and my husband's murders on my hands and knowing my daughter is dead or as good as. There's nothing left for me so please don't try to make me feel better."

"You aren't responsible for the deaths of those people Bella, Victoria is and you don't know your daughter is dead, there is still hope."

She shook her head then groaned and put a hand to it,

"Would you like something for the pain?"

"No, what's a little suffering? Too many innocent people have suffered because of me. Just leave me alone please."

She pulled free of my hand rolling onto her side and weeping silently. I felt so sorry for her and knew dragging her back from the blackness of depression wouldn't be easy.

Edward came in as soon as he heard Bella was awake but she made no sign that she heard him, not even when he spoke to her very softly. He shot me a worried look and I saw guilt in his eyes, we were all feeling guilt about something yet the only innocent party was Bella herself.

"How is she? I wanted to tell her that I'm trying to find Victoria and her daughter. I told her not to give up hope. I know it's all my fault Esme and I'm trying to put things right. Do you really think Victoria would torture and kill a child?"

Bella heard Edward although we were talking very low and she began to cry harder so I pulled him from the room.

"Have a little thought, Edward, Bella thinks Victoria is capable of such a horrific act and I've heard nothing about her that would make me think she has any redeeming qualities so yes, I think she would. Don't forget she blames Bella for her mate's death, it's only vengeance that keeps her going I'm sure."

"And Bella? What will keep her going, Esme? If we don't find her daughter alive?"

"Possibly nothing Edward and you must prepare yourself for that. You may still have feelings for Bella but I don't think they are reciprocated."

He looked downcast hearing that but he nodded accepting I was probably right which made it even more urgent that he discover Victoria's whereabouts.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter Twenty Six**_

 _ **Victoria**_

Maria was a real bitch and difficult to reach let alone bargain with but eventually I got an audience and found her watching some of her newborns fight. I had never seen the attraction of newborn vampires who were notoriously savage and difficult to control but she was the best which is why I was here.

"Pedro tells me you have business to discuss Victoria."

"Yes, I'm looking to hire some soldiers."

She laughed showing small white perfect teeth against her skin which was f=darker than most vampires.

"My men are not for hire, you have wasted your time coming here."

She gestured for one of her guards to escort me out but I needed her to understand.

"I'm going after The Major."

Her head whipped round and she made another gesture that stilled the guard then smiled and gestured for me to sit beside her.

"The Major? Why?"

I explained the situation and waited to see how she would react

"So, you think you can kill him? And his new family? Do you have any idea what he is capable of?"

"Yes, that's why I came to you. Only you have the skills to take him down and I am only interested in the female."

"The Major doesn't waste his time on humans Victoria although I guess as the Cullens are bleeding hearts that might change things. Very well, I'll lend you six of my best men but in exchange, I want The Major's head and fifty thousand dollars."

"The head is yours but the money is more difficult."

"Really? How much do you want this girl?"

I could see there was no bargaining, that was her price so I agreed but she would not let the men go until the money was in her hand.

 **Carlisle**

I was very worried about Bella, not her injuries which while painful and debilitating were not serious, but her mental well being. Since her conversation with Esme and Edward she hadn't spoken and she refused all offers of food and drink merely lying with her face to the wall and often crying. Esme tried time and time again to connect with Bella, she being the only one of us who truly understood Bella's situation but even she was unsuccessful and Rose had no better response when she tried. Even Emmett bless his heart sat with her talking quietly about his memories of her in Forks and his grief at what had happened as a result of knowing us.

Esme and I sat talking about Bella one evening a few days after her arrival while Rosalie sat with her.

"We have to do something Carlisle, she just wants to die and I don't want that for her."

"But you understand why?"

"Yes, I do but I also know you can live again after terrible tragedy."

"I'm not sure Bella would agree with you, my love, she has lost so much in such a short time. Perhaps we have to bow to the inevitable and let her go if it's her wish."

"NO!"

Esme was horrified,

"You have to make her eat, make her want to live Carlisle. I can't bear the thought of watching her fade away. It's so unfair."

I hadn't the heart to tell her that I couldn't force Bella to do anything. She wasn't insane nor was she unable to make decisions for herself and if she declined nutrition and fluids then that was her decision. Like the others, I felt terribly guilty. Mostly in my case for allowing Edward to dictate to us when Bella ended their relationship. Rosalie had told me before on more than one occasion that I allowed him too much say in how the family lived and she was right. If I had said no, insisted that Edward get over the breakup and stay in Forks or even agree to move on but not until we had been able to say a proper goodbye. That way we might still have been in touch with her and known that Victoria was planning something.

In fact, I should have realized she might in any case. We thought Victoria and James were mates and as such, she was sure to want revenge for his death. Why Victoria targeted Bella was a mystery, though. Certainly, James had fixated on her but she was not the one who killed him, that was down to us. Perhaps she saw Bella as an easier target especially if she had recognized Jasper, after all, his notoriety was widespread.

"Is there nothing we can do? What if she's wrong and her daughter is still alive?"

"Edward is trying everyone he knows, to see if there are any rumours of Victoria with a young human child but it's a needle in a haystack and she really didn't strike me as the kind of person who would travel around with a child Esme. I think Bella is correct, if Victoria had her daughter then chances are that daughter is dead by now."

"But isn't there a chance that Victoria will hold on to the child to torture Bella more? After all, it's been her mission all this time."

"I doubt it but I suppose it is a possibility, if she had help to watch Bella then perhaps there is someone she could leave the child with for safe keeping but if so then we should expect a letter with proof of that since Victoria must know Edward contacted Bella, it's what set her off and led to Renee's death in the first place and we've had nothing so far."

When Esme left me still terribly upset I sat thinking about the situation. I seriously doubted Victoria would leave the child with an accomplice for long and knowing Bella was safe with us now she might not feel she could harm her any longer, after all, we had come together to kill James so we could well do the same to her if she tried anything. I wanted to hope, I really did but I found it almost impossible.

If the child was still alive then there was only one person I knew who just might be able to trace her and I hadn't said anything to Esme or the others because I didn't want to raise false hopes. I would contact him and try, though, for my own peace of mind, if that were possible, Darius wasn't the easiest of people to contact despite his information gathering expertise. He didn't like people in general and hated dealing with them face to face, calls were not much better but I would do my best and wait to hear back.

In the meantime, all we could do was be there for Bella, if only as silent company in her misery. I had obtained the details of Renee's murder, not carried out by Victoria but by humans so she was not averse to using human criminals to do some of her dirty work. There was a huge outcry over the kidnap of Bella's daughter in Jacksonville, some papers even going so far as to suggest that it was Bella who had organized the murder of her mother and kidnap of her daughter although they were silent on motive.

Others said it was a child trafficking ring that was responsible citing the little girl's blonde hair and age as possible reasons for the family becoming a target. Still, others thought the family were targeted by some criminal Charlie Swan had imprisoned years before. But again no one was named. This theory was accompanied by a list of those in the family who had died over the last few years as proof of their assertion and each one was close to the girl who lay weeping upstairs.

Three days went by and I was beginning to think I wasn't going to hear from my old friend when I received the call.

"Carlisle? Long time no see. What do you need?"

"I feel guilty contacting you like this but you are the only one who might be able to help me."

"So? What is it you need Carlisle? I don't do favours usually, you caught me on a good day."

From his voice I knew it was, in fact, a bad day, he had these from time to time, days when the loss of his mate almost crushed him and speaking to me was his coping mechanism so I explained what I needed.

"If I hear anything I'll call."

"Thank you, Darius, I appreciate it."

"Don't, until I find something."

He disconnected and I knew if the child were still alive and Victoria had her stashed somewhere then Darius would find her.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

 **Peter**

I was enjoying myself although I would never admit as much to anyone else. Becca was a good kid, bright and usually good humoured although sometimes she would disappear or go really quiet and I knew at those times she was remembering what she had seen at Renee's place. I wouldn't try to cheer her up but sat with her, usually finding her in the stables or sitting on a straw bale in the paddock. This time, however, she had been watching T.V and then disappeared.

I found her in floods of tears hiding in among the straw bales in the stables, actually in Star's stall. The horse was there nuzzling her as she lay curled up sensing something was amiss. I picked her up and sat on the bales as she threw her arms around my neck sobbing as if her little heart would break.

"Hey kiddo, what's the matter?"

She shook her head unable to speak for sobs so I wiped her face with a rag from my pocket and held her. She'd tell me when she was able but for now, she just needed comfort.

When she finally stopped crying she let me carry her back into the house where I made her a drink of juice and we sat together on the porch swing seat.

"Now, are you going to tell me what upset you, Becca?"

She sniffled and hung her head then began to speak very quietly, it was a good job I had vampire hearing or I would have missed most of it.

"I'm scared, Peter."

"What about?"

"There was a little girl on the T.V just like me and she went to live with strangers."

"Like you?"

"Yeah, she had no mommy or daddy and my daddy is dead. My mommy ran away because she doesn't want me and now nanna is gone too."

Her lip began to tremble again and I pulled her close hugging her reassuringly.

"Hey, you aren't on your own and I'm sure your mommy had a good reason for leaving. You can stay here in the meantime with me."

Huge eyes stared up at me,

"Really? You promise?"

"Really, I promise Becca now come on, let's feed the chickens then how would you like to ride on one of the horses with me?"

She brightened up immediately which was a relief, it upset me to see her upset and crying, she was such a small thing.

She watched as I saddled Star,

"Won't your friend be cross if we ride Star?"

"Nope, he won't mind. Besides, I might even be sneaky and not even tell him"

She giggled then tensed as I mounted Star and lifted her up to sit in front of me.

"It's a long way up Peter."

"That's OK Becca, I won't let you fall. Come on, let me show you the rest of the ranch."

We stopped at the creek so Star could drink and I rolled up Becca's pants legs so she could sit on the bank and dangle her feet in the water. The sun had come out for the first time in days and it was warm so I lay back looking up at the few fluffy clouds and feeling more relaxed than I had in a very long time. Suddenly I heard a gasp and sat up to see what had frightened Becca. She was staring at me wide-eyed and I knew what the problem was immediately. The sun was reflecting off my arms where I'd rolled up my sleeves earlier.

She scrambled up and ran over touching my bare arm in wonder then looking at her own.

"That's magic Peter, so pretty. I wish my skin sparkled like yours. Nanna told me only people sprinkled with fairy dust sparkled. Is that fairy dust?"

I shook my head,

"No, not fairy dust Becca but it is a secret. Can you keep a secret?"

She nodded looking very serious,

"Yes, nanna said I'm good at keeping secrets."

"Well, then I'll tell you. I guess you've heard about elves and goblins?"

She nodded sitting down beside me and taking my hand so she could move it and make it glitter more.

"I'm like that, kinda magical."

"Can you do magic, Peter? Show me please."

I guess I should have kept my big mouth shut but hey, what can I say? I showed her how fast I could run and how high and far I could jump to her great delight. She sat clapping her hands in glee and shouting for more but I decided that was enough and reminded her it was a secret, just between the two of us.

She soon fell into a routine and the crying bouts became less frequent. In fact, after a week they stopped almost completely although she still insisted on me staying with her until she fell asleep and then often woke two or three times in the night for reassurance. It must be hard for her, she'd lost everyone she knew and probably thought she might lose me too if she didn't keep me close.

We went into town again the following week to stock up on supplies. I hadn't realized just how much food such a little body could put away but I was beginning to realize and of course we had to go into the diner for a milkshake. By now I was beginning to see a real problem and wasn't sure of a solution. I hadn't fed since I rescued Becca and it was way past time I did. I would soon become a danger to her otherwise although the scent of her blood didn't aggravate my thirst that much.

I would have gone out at night although it meant hunting closer to home than I liked but Becca could wake up at any time and if she found me gone I didn't like to think about how she would react. Unfortunately, the only other option open to me was to hunt wildlife close to the ranch. I knew there were wolves and bears close by as well as elk and deer but I wasn't used to animal blood and didn't think I wanted to become too acquainted with the taste but beggars couldn't be choosers so I was building myself up for that night. I could be in the woods and back in about an hour including the hunt and Becca rarely woke much before two or three in the morning. I would just have to be as fast as I could.

I had never had such a fucking awful night in my whole life! As soon as I was sure Becca was asleep I ran for the woods trying to psych myself up to drain a fucking elk although hoping for at a bear at the very least. No such luck, oh no, not for me. All I came across were a few young deer. Boy was I glad no one I knew could see me now or I would never hear the last of it. I had braced myself for the taste knowing it would be nothing like human blood but it was fucking revolting, like drinking stagnant water and I almost threw it back up. I forced myself to take all four for safety sake then made my way back to the house, dirty, stinking of wet animal and thoroughly pissed off!

I had only just gotten in the shower to wash Bambi scent off myself when Becca woke up screaming because I wasn't there so I had to wrap a towel around my waist and fly into the bedroom where she flung herself at me, so scared she had wet herself. In the end, I showered her first having pulled on a pair of shorts quickly then she sat by the door while I finished my own shower. I pulled on some old sweats then we went back to her room and after promising her I wouldn't leave again she finally settled down again. The crazy thing was that I felt good having someone relying on me, someone who didn't judge me for the way I acted or spoke although I had noticed that I wasn't cursing so much these days, well…..not out loud anyways.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

 **Carlisle**

We had tried all we could but Bella wouldn't talk, nor would she eat more than a couple of mouthfuls of whatever Esme cooked her or sip from a glass of water and I think she only did these because she was afraid I might force her if she became too weak to refuse.

Edward was torn between staying with Bella, although it was obvious her feelings for him had died long ago and trying to find Victoria. I still hadn't told anyone of my call to Darius, mainly because I was afraid of getting hopes raised that might only be dashed. That would be bad for everyone but might well push Bella over the edge, she teetered on it already and I knew it would only take the smallest push to send her over.

Of course, Edward could have read it in my thoughts but he was far too upset and guilty to register anything going on around him. Esme knew me best of all but even she was distracted, doing everything in her power to reach the girl she considered another daughter, even more so since finding out that Renee was dead and we were responsible for all of it. I was worried about what to do if Darius discovered Victoria had murdered the child.

Keeping such news from Bella was tempting but did I have the right to do so? Even if he discovered the child was alive what could we do? I imagined Victoria would watch closely just to see if we were going to attempt a rescue. Without Darius and Jasper, I didn't think we stood any chance at all, they were the tacticians not me.

 **Darius**

I debated whether or not to bother looking for this nomad Victoria, after all, it was none of my business and right now I was in no mood to help anyone but I had given Carlisle my word so I guess I had no choice. I went through periods of depression from time to time, periods when all I wanted to do was to join Sara in death even though it was hard for a vampire to commit suicide. I'd lost my beloved many years ago but the pain was as fresh as if it had happened only days ago. The only thing that kept me going decade after decade, century after century was revenge, The knowledge that my continued existence meant Caius Volturi could never know a day's peace. He looked over his shoulder all the time and dared not leave Volterra. While I lived he remained a prisoner in the citadel but one day he would show himself outside and then…..

I pushed such thoughts aside and tried to concentrate on finding Victoria. She didn't have a digital footprint which meant more old-fashioned sleuthing but that was good, I spent far too long locked up in my electronics workshop. Victoria had been a member of an odd trio, James and Laurent making the threesome. Laurent had appeared in Denali and he and Irina were an item but Carlisle knew that. He also knew that Laurent had been a latecomer, joining the others only a year before the incident with the human girl Bella so he knew very little of their routine or Victoria herself.

I tried other contacts, my eyes and ears in the non-electronic surveillance field and finally hit pay dirt with the most unlikely source, Maggie. She was a nomad herself but mainly in the southern states. She had met Victoria and James many years ago and told me that of the two Victoria was the most dangerous.

"James was a victim of his base instincts, he would fixate on someone and then hunt them down and kill them. It was all in the thrill of the hunt. Victoria was different, there was something innately cruel about her. She enjoyed watching James terrify his quarry, play with it like a cat with a trapped bird. When James died I would imagine she could think of nothing but revenge. I wouldn't want to be the one who caused his death because she would want to make their life a living hell and she wouldn't think of anything but watching and enjoying the process."

"If her victim was a human with a family?"

She laughed but there was no joy in it, only bleak coldness.

"Then God help him because Victoria is the devil incarnate and I imagine she would kill everyone he loved, pulling limbs off like a little boy with a fly. She's clever, though, she wouldn't kill her prey, not like James. The thrill is in the torture, not the kill."

"Do you know anywhere she might call home? Somewhere she might take a captive?"

"Only hell Darius, the deepest pits of hell."

Well, at least I knew exactly what I was looking for although her information didn't help much with where she might be found. Nomads were the most difficult to trace purely because they did not have a base. After another week I was beginning to think I might have to report I couldn't help but then I caught another break. I monitored all the larger covens and the Volturi plus those who might be a threat to our kind like Maria and the Southern Covens.

Victoria's name came up in a conversation between Maria and her deputy Nathan. It was only flagged because the name Cullen came up, I studied carefully all conversations that mentioned my friends, few that they were. He became very agitated when she gave him orders to accompany Victoria and help her to kill Edward Cullen. Of course, he knew that The Major had joined the Cullen family but was not aware that he had left again. Nathan sounded worried as he should, he was no match for The Major, even when Maria informed him that it would be possible to snatch and kill Edward without alerting his old commanding officer. Deciding it might be a good idea for The Major to know what was in the wind I left a message for him although whether or when he would hear it was open to debate. He rarely checked his cell phone these days and coverage in Russia wasn't exactly wide.

 **Carlisle**

I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or concerned when I recognized Darius' voice.

"I found Victoria but don't get too excited, there was no mention of a child and from the only person, I found who knew her I got the impression that she is not the warm cuddly momma type. In fact, you could be in for some trouble, she's been speaking to Maria and I get the impression that she has some help when she comes, not for Bella though. Victoria wants Edward…..dead."

I could see why Victoria might appeal to Maria for help, she assumed Jasper was still with us and knew her best way to grab Edward would be to ensure she had soldiers able to fight him successfully. What she didn't know though was that after defeating James, Jasper had given us all training in the art of fighting and winning and I was confident we could defeat Victoria and whoever she decided to bring with her. It might be a good idea to practice a little, though. I would tell the family but there was no need to worry Bella about it, there was nothing she could do and she would be sure to feel responsible for bringing Victoria down on the family. She was carrying enough guilt as it was, I didn't want to add to it.

Emmett and Rosalie were keen to brush up their skills, they wanted Victoria badly for what she had done to Bella. Alice was happy to go along, especially as Garrett voiced his intention of standing with us which would give us one more experienced fighter. Even sweet Esme insisted I put her down for some refresher fighting while Edward cursed at my stricture that he stay close to the rest of the family.

"Isn't that just bringing Victoria closer to her target Carlisle? We should be keeping her away from Bella."

"It's you she wants, not Bella. Victoria wants Bella alive to suffer. If she kills you it just hurts Bella more."

"What about Rebekkah? Didn't Darius hear anything about her?"

"No, I'm afraid not, but we aren't going to tell Bella that are we, Edward?"

He looked at me then shook his head sadly, he knew what such news would do to the girl he still loved even though he knew he had ruined things for himself.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

 **Peter**

I was nervous about visitors, after all, I had no idea if we had been tracked and Becca was my only concern these days. I had suddenly realized I hadn't thought about Charlotte at all and then that I hadn't heard from her either. She should have been back by now but I didn't care that she wasn't, I fact, I wasn't sure I even wanted her to return. Truth be told I wasn't really shocked that it had gotten that bad. Well, I guessed I'd always known one day she might blow me off, she'd been making all the right noises for some time, mainly about The Major. He was her nemesis as far as she was concerned. They'd never been great friends but her irrational jealousy of him had been growing recently even though we hadn't seen him in a coon's age.

Then, finally, she rang, luckily while Becca was sleeping so we could talk openly. I didn't get a chance to say anything like I'd missed her, or to ask when she was coming home, she just launched into a pretty little rehearsed speech.

"Peter, I can't do this any longer. I need to be the most important person in someone's life and with you, I'm not."

That was the only bit I really took in and responded to.

"Don't be so fucking stupid, of course, you are."

Even as I said it I could hear the same old shit about to hit the fan. You worry too much about The Major, you'd rather be with him talking about the old days than with me. It was always the same fucking shit, The Major and I had been brothers for too many important years to just forget about him. She'd always been jealous of our relationship but I had hoped the years might ease that...no such fucking luck!

It turned out she'd found someone new, someone who appreciated her for what she was, someone who didn't carry so much "baggage" whatever the fuck that was supposed to mean! I didn't bother to argue, I found I didn't care enough to bother So I just heard her out, agreed to pack up her things and store them until she could arrange to have them collected and said a bitter goodbye to my now ex-wife. Putting the phone back down I found I was filled with a sense of relief, not sorrow or anger which I found a little disconcerting, to say the least.

I pushed away all thoughts of the bitch and concentrated on Becca,the kid had been through too much in her young life and I aimed to ensure she was safe from now on.

So, when I saw a car coming down the ranch track the following day I persuaded Becca to go watch TV. She was still very nervous of strangers so she was more than willing to absent herself from this one.

I walked down to meet the car at the end of the drive but began to relax when I recognized the man behind the wheel.

When he finally pulled up and got out I scowled,

"About fucking time, where the hell have you been? I've had the fucking Cullens on my balls whining about not being able to contact you. Anyone would think I was your fucking secretary."

"It's good to see you too Peter."

He stiffened then looking around before turning back to me suspiciously.

"If you've got Bella safe why didn't you tell Carlisle or Esme? Why is she here?"

Before I could answer he pushed past me and almost ran to the house but I knew if he burst in on Becca he would only frighten the crap out of her so I shouted for him to wait and something in my tone made him pull up and wait for me to join him.

"Walk with me, there's something I need to explain, then we'll go inside."

Although I could see he was itching to see my guest he joined me reluctantly and didn't stop until we reached the paddock fence. We both leant over the top rail watching as the horses came from the far end to be fussed over. I explained exactly what had happened then waited for his my relief Becca's story had eclipsed Charlotte leaving, I hadn't wanted to talk about the bitch, I hadn't wanted reminding of her treachery but suddenly it didn't matter anymore, I'd stopped caring about my ex without even realising it, then something else occurred to me but I wasn't going to mention it right now.

 **Jasper**

I had known that whatever was happening with Bella I needed to get back to help and the closer I got the more urgent the feeling became. I decided to call on Peter first and find out just what he was involved in. His messages had been somewhat enigmatic, most unlike my old friend but then when I got out of the car I smelled Bella's scent or at least a scent very much like hers although it didn't quite tally with my memory.

I listened in concern as he told me of his journey to Jacksonville and saving Bella's daughter for which I was grateful. The feeling of urgency had ebbed somewhat now although I was concerned when he told me that he knew nothing about Bella's present state and neither had he told Carlisle or Esme that he had her daughter safely tucked away.

"I need to see her Peter. I won't frighten her but I need to see her and then I think we should inform Bella that her daughter is safe."

Peter didn't appear particularly enamoured of that idea which I found strange but then Peter looking after a human child was strange too.

He proceeded me inside the house to tell Bella's daughter that I was a friend and not to be afraid and then I entered to see a face I recognized. I was stunned and found myself unable to speak for a moment. The girl stood holding Peter's hand tightly looking nervous.

"This is The Major Becca, the friend I told you about."

She bit her lip nervously reminding me strongly of her mother and I smiled crouching down and holding out my hand to her.

"Hello, Becca."

She looked at my hand unsure what to do then shook it gravely.

"I rode your horse Star."

"Oh, did you enjoy yourself?"

She nodded then smiled,

"Why does Peter call you The Major? You don't wear a uniform."

"It's an old habit, you can call me Jasper if you like. I knew your mother once."

She frowned,

"Mommy left me, she went away and left me behind. Then the bad men came and killed my nanna. Peter saved me."

"I'm glad to hear it Becca but I'm sure your mommy had a good reason for leaving you with your nanna and we'll ask her to explain it to you."

She didn't look sure that she wanted to ask her mommy but I guess having been abandoned had left its mark on her. It wouldn't be easy to explain why Bella had left but I knew her well enough to know she would manage somehow.

I offered to speak to Carlisle while Peter prepared a meal for Becca finding it amusing to see him cooking with the little girl standing on a chair beside him at the counter. Only then did I remember what he had told me about Charlotte leaving. I hadn't taken it in being too busy thinking about Becca and Bella but then again he hadn't seemed that upset about it either which was bizarre. Then suddenly everything made perfect sense, his emotions, Becca's and I wondered how he would react to being told he had just met his mate! What baffled me was the resemblance between Becca and an old faded drawing I had once seen of my grandmother. How was it possible that Bella's daughter and my Grandmother were so alike?

 **Carlisle**

Bella was becoming weaker yet her determination to end her life was just as strong as when Edward found her. Twice we had saved her from herself, the first time she had tried to throw herself down the stairs when Rosalie left her to fetch a drink she had asked for quite out of the blue and the second time Emmett found her trying to cut her wrists with a pair of scissors she had stolen from my bag when I left it for a few minutes unattended in her room. After this it was decided she must be watched more carefully and Edward took responsibility giving up on his hunt for Victoria.

Darius had informed me that Victoria and her entourage were now on their way and would be with us in less than a day at their present speed so we closed up the house to protect Bella and set watchers which meant Garrett, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett were on permanent patrol while Esme and Edward watched over Bella. We hadn't told her of the looming danger afraid she would try to escape and hand herself over to Victoria.

I was relieved to finally hear from Jasper and find out he was back in the country although further away than I would have liked. I started to fill him in on the situation with Victoria and Bella when he startled me by asking to speak to Bella.

"I'm not sure she'll speak to you Jasper, she's very weak and hardly says a word to anyone."

"Please Carlisle, tell her it's about Becca."

"Her daughter? Is she still alive? That news might just have come in time to save Bella's life Jasper. Just a moment."

I took the phone upstairs to find Bella struggling to push Esme's hand holding a glass of cordial away from her mouth.

"Jasper is on the phone Bella, he wants to speak to you."

Her half glazed eyes flickered to my face before moving away again and she shook her head.

"I think you should speak to him, he says he has news of Becca."

Bella struggled to sit up not pushing Esme away as she helped the weak girl into a sitting position piling pillows behind her for support. She held out a shaking hand and I gave her the phone.

"Jasper? Is Becca alive?"

Her voice was so low it was like a whisper but of course, Jasper had no difficulty hearing her words and we could hear his clearly as he replied.

"Yes Bella, she's alive and she's safe. She's here with me."

Tears of relief and joy spilt down her cheeks as he went on.

"My friend Peter rescued her and he's been keeping her safe for you. We'll bring her to the house so you can see for yourself."

"No, don't bring her here, it's too dangerous Jasper. Victoria is coming and I don't want Becca anywhere near that bitch."

Esme and I exchanged a glance, so much for thinking we had been able to keep the bad news from Bella!

There was an instant change in the girl laying in the bed. She made Jasper promise to keep her daughter at a safe distance from Victoria,

"Promise me Jasper. I kept her safe as long as I could but now I need you to do it for me and if anything happens to me….."

"It won't Bella, Carlisle, and the others know how to fight and I promise nothing will happen to Becca."

She smiled at his words, relieved,

"Thank you, Jasper, she's the most important thing in the world to me, she's all I have left."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

 **Bella**

I couldn't believe it, Becca alive and safe with Jasper, the one man I would trust to keep that promise. I remembered the run to Phoenix and how safe I felt in Jasper's company. There was a quiet sense of peace and security that seemed to flow from him and I had thought how lucky Alice was to have him but then when the family had slunk away when I broke up with Edward I had been shocked, most especially because I had expected more of him and Emmett.

I know the family thought me too weak and far too human to hear the things they discussed among themselves but I had heard Rosalie and Emmett speaking when they thought I was asleep one night and found out that both Emmett and Jasper had argued violently about the decision to go.

I had heard Becca's voice although it sounded different and I realized she was growing up and felt I had left her because I no longer wanted her, there was a lot of work ahead to explain things in a way she could comprehend but now I knew there would be time.

The other thing was that Jasper had called Rebekkah by her pet name Becca. The name John had always used for his daughter and it gave me the same warm feeling. What was it about Jasper that was so different? It didn't matter, for now, I needed to regain my strength and ensure that Victoria did not win the battle ahead. I needed for her to die if I were to be safe and Becca too. We could be reunited and start to rebuild our lives together but the family needed me to pull myself together so I was not tying up too many members in watching out for me to do something stupid again.

Esme was delighted when I told her I was hungry and after a wary glance, Carlisle agreed I could take a shower without a bodyguard. I was shocked to see my reflection in the bathroom mirror, I was gaunt, pale and sick looking with my skin taut over bones on my hips and cheeks. How close had I come to killing myself? What would have happened to my darling little girl if that had happened? Well, it was down to me to make sure she didn't have to so I showered and washed my hair quickly then dressed although I needed Esme's help to do so, shocked at just how weak I had become.

Edward took my arm to help me downstairs and although I wanted to shrug him off I knew I would probably fall without it so I gritted my teeth and accepted his help. I just hoped he didn't think it meant there was anything between us because I felt nothing for the handsome bronze haired man I had once thought I loved.

I ate just a little, my stomach couldn't take too much food after so long eating so little but I insisted Carlisle tell me what they planned as a greeting for Victoria. It sounded as if they knew what they were doing, Jasper's work according to Esme although Edward didn't seem happy to hear her singing his brother's praises. I wanted to be involved in the fight but as Carlisle pointed out, that just wasn't an option so I promised to stay inside the house where I should be safe enough.

"I'll be here with you to keep you safe Bella, it's all decided."

I rolled my eyes then thought of something,

"You should be outside, you can hear Victoria's thoughts and pass them on to the others. Esme can stay with me, I'll feel just as safe with her."

I could see I had hurt Edwards pride but he could hardly argue with my idea, it was the best way to split the force so he was forced to agree. Carlisle told me we only had a few hours but I was no longer afraid of Victoria, she had lost her only hold over me when Jasper's friend had rescued Becca.

I felt like a different person with the black cloud of depression lifted from my mind and found myself able to talk about the past with Esme who had known some of the people I spoke about and those she didn't, like my dead husband John she coaxed me to talk about. The longer I spoke the less it hurt until I could think of him without tears although the feeling of guilt for his and the other deaths would remain with me as long as I lived.

"I guess the thing that scares me most is trying to make Becca understand why I left, Esme. I'm scared she won't remember me or even worse will hate me for it."

"Bella, she is your daughter and though she is young she will remember you. The most important person in her life."

I shook my head,

"I doubt that I think Renee took my place and in some ways, I hope she did but I'm not sure what to do if she runs away when I open my arms to her."

"You'll cope and she'll soon remember her mommy I'm sure although as she was so young it is possible she will accept you without any problems, you'll just have to wait and see. I am annoyed at Peter, though, he could have told me a long time ago that he had found your daughter. It could have saved a lot of heartaches."

I couldn't find it in my heart to be angry with the stranger who had saved my little girl from Victoria's clutches but I was curious to meet him.

"Sounds typical of Whitlock if you ask me, no thought for anyone but himself. I take it you went behind my back and contacted him, Esme?"

"I did contact him, Edward, yes, and it turns out it was a good thing I did under the circumstances."

"You really think so? An innocent child, a human child, in the clutches of that uncouth animal. He's hardly the type of person Bella wants her daughter associating with."

I was annoyed with Edward, telling me who I wanted Becca to associate with, whom did he think he was?

"I'd rather have my daughter with someone who has already proved he can keep her safe actually Edward."

He scowled and I suddenly remembered one of the reasons I had broken up with him, his overpowering sense that he was always right.

"If you knew what Peter Whitlock was like you wouldn't be so ready to allow an innocent child 9in his company."

"Edward enough. Peter isn't the easiest of people to get along with but he is Jasper's friend and he did save Rebekkah, we should cut him some slack I think."

The argument looked set to become heated as Edward's face took on a grim expression but just then Alice and the others came running into the house with the news that Victoria had been spotted and would be there in a few minutes. Emmett winked at me reassuringly,

"Don't worry Bella, we got James and we'll get her too.'

I nodded although I could see the others were taking the news much more soberly.

"Come, Edward, I want to know what she had planned."

Edward leant in and for an awful moment I thought he was going to kiss me but he must have seen my expression because he gripped my shoulder instead,

"It's going to be OK Bella. There's no need to worry about me."

Then he followed the others out leaving me alone with Esme who sighed heavily.

"Sometimes I would like to slap Edward silly but I guess he's already there."

I looked at her and burst out laughing then we both went to the window t0 watch the confrontation both nervous but trying not to show it as we realized we were outnumbered.

Victoria had brought seven men with her, six who looked as if they had already done a lot of fierce fighting and another who I recognized as one of those who trailed me from time to time, not a fighter as such but still a vampire with the strength and speed to match the Cullens. They stood in a line facing the family and Victoria stepped forward looking around and testing the air, she was looking for me!


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

 **Carlisle**

Victoria looked confident and arrogant just the way I remembered her, with her red hair like a cloud around her head and her eyes flashing with an evil unearthly glee.

"So we meet again Carlisle. I see you are missing some of your family. Have they fled or are they in hiding waiting to pounce on us? I wouldn't advise it, my friends here are masters in warfare, on loan from someone you know of, Maria."

She glanced at us, her eyes lingering on each member of the family barely a second before skipping to the next.

"Where's The Major?"

The question came from one of the men who looked unhappy not to see Jasper here.

"Jasper doesn't live with us any longer."

He smiled showing large white canines,

"Pity. Still, there are plenty of you to go round."

Victoria threw him a warning look and he subsided still smiling at me.

"I want him."

She pointed at Edward.

"And Bella, I know she's here."

I shook my head,

"Sorry but you are having no one Victoria so I suggest you back off."

"Are you going to make me Carlisle Cullen? That might be fun but I will have Edward, one way or another. Bella? Bella? Come out and watch me kill another friend."

Emmett was becoming restless, he was itching for a fight, a chance to put into operation the skills Jasper had taught us while I would have preferred not to fight.

"Did she tell you I'd killed everyone she loves? Her father, mother, husband, daughter. Those last two must really hurt Edward, I take it she worked out what a pathetic excuse for a man you really are. He was handsome, her husband, and they were very much in love, it was such a shame he had to die but he didn't go without a fight. He struggled so hard I was impressed. Bella, come on now, it's almost over now I've killed that little brat of yours. Oh, how she cried and screamed for her mommy as I killed her."

There was a sound and Bella appeared in the doorway looking weak but determined.

"It's over and you lose bitch."

Victoria threw back her head and laughed,

"It's not over until I say so Bella and there's still one person important in your life."

Her eyes were drawn back to Edward.

"Wrong Victoria. My daughter is still alive, you failed and now you are going to pay for everything you did to me."

I took this as the signal and motioned for the rest of the family to attack. Within seconds there were bodies flying through the air and the sound of crashing as bodies collided but then I was too busy with my own attacker to see what else was happening and I just had to pray that we all remembered what Jasper had taught us.

The battle was intense but short lived and I was relieved to see Esme standing on the porch with Bella both unharmed when it was all over. I counted those standing, putting a name to each relieved to find all the family alive and relatively unharmed although I could see various bite wounds and a few missing fingers. The only attacker still standing was Victoria herself, all her "friends" lay in a tangle of dismembered limbs, we had done it, Jasper would be proud when he heard.

Emmett held Victoria fast, her arms fastened to her sides by his own, muscles bulging with the effort but determined not to let her go. I wasn't sure what we should do with her, knowing as long as she lived she would be a threat to Bella and her daughter but Emmett took the decision out of my hands as Garrett joined him and they began to tear her to pieces making a mound on the ground at their feet.

"Bella, you should finish this."

She looked intently at Emmett then walked slowly down the steps accompanied by Esme who steadied her.

"I don't think we should force Bella to become involved in the violence Emmett, think, you idiot."

Before Emmett could reply to the insult Bella did for him,

"Why don't you just shut up Edward."

The tone of contempt cut through the air and he scowled but didn't reply, just as well from the look on her face. She walked up to the pile on the ground kicking Victoria's head so it tumbled away a few feet.

Garrett bent to retrieve it but she stopped him,

"No, I want her to see this."

She took the lighter Emmett was holding out to her and I opened my mouth to protest, I didn't like the idea of Bella as a murderer but Esme shook her head in warning and I bowed to her instincts.

Bella began to make another pile, just a few fingers at first and burned them to ash before repeating the process with hands and arms followed by feet and legs. Victoria screamed in frustration and fear as she was forced to watch as her body burned to ashes before her very eyes. Only when everything else was gone did Bella kneel before Victoria's head peering into her eyes.

"Who's the winner now you bitch?"

Then she set the flame to Victoria's red hair and the head disappeared in flames as Victoria screamed her death knell.

 **Bella**

I hadn't realized I had it in me to be so ruthless but what I did, I did for those I had loved and lost knowing that finally I was safe and so was my baby girl. Emmett took back his lighter and pocketed it before taking my arm and leading me back inside the house.

"You'll be wanting to let Jazz know it's safe to bring your little girl back now. I can't wait to meet her."

I felt tears of relief flood down my cheeks as I nodded, I would have Rebekkah back and never have to leave her again, it was a dream come true.

He handed me the phone and I took it trying to stop my hands from shaking, I had been so frightened for so long I could hardly hold it let alone tap in a number so he took it from me but before he could tap in the number Edward snatched it.

"We don't want that animal here, tell him to give the child to Jasper. At least we know he can keep her safe long enough for her to be reunited with Bella. Then the two of them can move in here. There is plenty of room and Rosalie and Esme will be delighted to look after her while Bella recuperates. I was thinking of taking you for a holiday so you can unwind Bella and regain your strength, perhaps Isle Esme?"

I looked at him unable to believe what I was hearing, did he really think I would leave my daughter with strangers so I could go on holiday with him? Especially as I hadn't seen her in so long?

"You really are an insensitive ass hole, Edward. Give me that."

Emmett took the phone back punched in the number and handed it to me grabbing Edward by the arm and dragging him protesting loudly from the room mumbling angrily at him all the way.

I was relieved that Jasper answered, his was a familiar and comforting voice.

"I take it the fun is all over?"

"Yes Jasper it is and Victoria is dead, we're safe."

I cursed as sobs of relief choked my words.

"Bella? I'm so sorry I thought it was Carlisle. Are you OK?"

"I am now. Can you bring Becca to me? It's been so long I can't wait to see her again."

"Of course Bella. We'll leave as soon as we can. I'm so sorry I wasn't closer, that I didn't know you were in trouble so I could help."

"It's OK, everything worked out in the end, I got my baby back and we're safe."

Knowing Jasper was bringing Becca back gladdened my heart because although I was desperate to see my baby again I was also looking forward to seeing him.

I managed another small meal before Carlisle ordered me back to bed to rest,

"Don't worry, the minute they get here we'll let you know but you need to rest Bella, this has been terribly stressful for you."

I nodded, he was right and thanked him and the others for all they had done before walking to the stairs. They seemed to stretch upwards for miles and I wondered how I was going to reach the top when Edward appeared again.

"I'll carry you up Bella, you look shattered, then I'll stay with you. We can talk about the future, I'll get Esme to start designing a nursery for Rebekkah."

I gritted my teeth,

"I do not need carrying and Rebekkah is too old for a nursery Edward."

"Allow me."

Garrett proffered his arm and I took it gratefully as Edward glared at him then stalked off.

"Ignore him, I do. Now put all your weight on me and I'll get you upstairs in a second."

He almost carried me but without appearing to and I was grateful for that too. I just hoped Edward wasn't going to be a pain in the ass when Becca arrived.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

 **Peter**

I wasn't so sure the Cullens could take on this nomad backed by Maria's men as she was, even with Garrett's help but The Major didn't seem too worried. He was more concerned with Becca who although at first shy had taken to him much as she had to me and I have to admit to a little jealousy. It had been nice with just the two of us, having Becca all to myself. She still came to me when she wanted something, be it something tangible or comfort but her rapid acceptance of my friend was something of a mystery to me. Most humans found his presence unnerving, he had an aura of danger around him but she didn't see it and I guess that made him more comfortable around her.

 **Jasper**

Humans made me nervous even now and I stayed clear of them whenever I could but like her mother I found myself able to relax in Becca's company. Her resemblance to my great grandmother was striking and still had me wondering if perhaps we were kin somewhere down the road, or was it mere coincidence?

Becca loved Star so we took her for several rides on him, pleased when she decided she wanted me to take her rather than Peter the second time. We took a picnic basket and stopped by the creek so she could paddle her feet in the water before sitting down to eat. She was curious about everything and we found ourselves naming birds, telling her about all the animals that lived here and watched as she picked wild flowers.

I had expected to find myself second fiddle to Peter as his relationship with Becca was far more established, and he had been the one to rescue her but things turned out rather differently. While she still often turned to him for help I found myself drawn into her world too. It was almost like being with Bella, Becca had so many of the same mannerism and even sounded like a tiny version of her at times.

I wondered if Victoria had arrived yet and if so was it over? The thought of reuniting Bella with the daughter she assumed dead warmed me. I wanted to see Bella smile, watch her with her daughter and know the two of them were finally safe.

I made an excuse to leave one evening to hunt and while I was out it occurred to me that Peter would have found hunting virtually impossible as Becca was far too young to be left alone for any length of time, so what did he do? As I considered this question the answer came to me, his normally ruby eyes were muddy now, he'd been living on animal blood! Peter who never stopped trying to persuade me back to my old diet had actually made the sacrifice for Becca's sake. This was curious, and amusing although under the circumstances I would never rib him about it.

"What was I supposed to do Major? I couldn't just leave her, she's too traumatized by everything. The one time I tried she panicked so I had to wait until she fell asleep and make a run into the forest and grab what I could. You tell anyone and I swear I'll rip both your arms off and stuff them down your throat, you got that?"

I nodded understanding what a sacrifice it had been and wondered at the sacrifices Peter had made in order to hold on to Becca.

I watched the way the two of them interacted, she obviously adored him but then not only he had been her saviour, he was also the man she would grow up to fall in love with. It occurred to me that Bella would be grateful to him for that and I wondered if the fact her daughter loved Peter would influence her own feelings for him.

That thought made my head pound and I found myself flexing my hands into fists. Why did that thought annoy and upset me so much? Peter would have a permanent position in Bella's life for sure, but what about me? The very idea I might not set a fire in my chest, one that I felt burning angrily despite my efforts to put it out. What was happening to me?

As soon as I heard from Bella that the fight was over and they had won I promised to take Becca to her. The girl had spoken to her mommy but it was stilted and I knew that would hurt Bella but how could such a young child understand the motives for her mother's actions?

"It looks like your stint as a babysitter is through Peter. Bella wants to see her daughter and I promised to take her straight there."

His pained look should have made me feel for him but I wanted to see Bella and I didn't want her distracted by the man who had saved Becca.

Becca's bottom lip pushed out and she grabbed Peter's hand.

"I'm not going without Peter."

I was taken aback, Becca and I were getting along fine so why was she reluctant to come with me? Did she already feel the pull, young as she was?

"Peter has the ranch to run Becca, the horses to look after."

"That's not a problem Major. I have someone who looks after them when I'm away. I can soon get hold of him."

I frowned, did Peter want to meet Bella? Was he thinking to offer them a home with him? I wasn't sure I liked the idea of that, after all, where did it leave me?.

"It's really not necessary Peter. I'm sure Bella will ring to thank you for all you've done and she's going to need time alone with her mom."

My voice sounded cold even to me and Peter glared back.

"Becca wants me to go with her so what's your problem?"

Becca looked frightened now and I knew she had picked up on the atmosphere between us. Peter had noticed too and picked her up whereupon she threw her arms around his neck smiling.

"Can we all go, Jasper? Please. I want you both with me."

I could feel her fear at meeting someone she hardly remembered and with Renee dead all she knew was Peter.

"I can take her if you prefer."

She pouted again,

"I want Jasper to come too Peter, he's my friend."

I smiled, Peter and I were acting like spoilt kids while she was being the adult.

"We'll all go Becca."

Peter nodded and it was decided but I felt relief that Becca saw me as a friend and hoped Bella would see that her daughter was fond of me, it might help her to forgive me for leaving without a word along with the others.

I was distracted from my thoughts by the look on my friend's face, it was a look I had never thought I would see and I was glad. It reminded me that Peter wasn't a rival for Bella, I opened my mouth to speak then closed it again, a rival for Bella?

Where the hell did that come from? Was I having feelings for Bella? I'd always liked her but romantically? That was plain stupid, she wouldn't look at me twice but there were these feelings, ones I couldn't dismiss.

In the end the three of us set off together, Peter driving while I chatted with Becca who was a bright and happy child although the closer we came to the house the more nervous she became so I used my gift to take the edge off, concerned she would make herself ill with worry before she even saw her mother. It wasn't difficult as I was feeling excited myself with the idea of seeing Bella.

"Do you think she will like me, Jasper?"

"Who? Your mother? Of course, she will, actually, she'll love you. After all, you're her little girl."

"But she left me once, what if she does it again?"

"It's very complicated darlin', she'll explain but she only left you so you would be safe."

"But nanna still died and now all I have are you and Peter."

She and Peter exchanged a grin and high fives, then she turned to me for the same and I felt myself growing closer to this warm and funny little girl. She seemed to have some hold over us both and I was fascinated by the change in my friend. He hadn't cursed once since we set off and Peter's language was usually peppered with invectives.

Becca seemed content with us for now and she began to yawn. She had been so concerned about meeting her mother again that she hadn't slept well.

"Why don't you have a nap? You don't want to be tired when we get there do you?"

She shook her head, golden ringlets bobbing around her cute little face then to my surprise climbed onto my lap, lay her head on my shoulder, and was asleep in minutes. Peter watched in the mirror,

"She's really something Major."

"Yes she is but I'd keep your relationship quiet when you meet Bella or you might find yourself at the business end of a flamethrower."

He frowned,

"What?"

"You know what I mean Peter. It's going to be hard for you having to watch her grow up, especially as patience isn't your strongest point."

To my surprise, he burst out laughing,

"I guess not but she's worth it. I knew as soon as I set eyes on her that there was something special about the kid, is her mom the same?"

I thought about this then nodded,

"Yeah, she's pretty special too."

We didn't talk much after this, listening to Becca make little noises as she slept and enjoying the strange comfort having my arms around this little child gave me. More and more I came to understand that the feelings I had for Bella were those of a mate much as I tried to fight them. I wasn't the right person for her, she was sweet and kind and she was human. I doubted she would be interested in becoming a vampire or in me, not after the way we had abandoned her to Victoria. Besides she had a child, would she want vampires in Becca's life as she grew up? She might even want Peter to stay away until Becca was an adult.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

 **Bella**

I could hardly contain my impatience as I waited to be reunited with Becca, something I thought I would never do. I worried that she might not remember me or worse still hate me for running away and leaving her behind. I couldn't sit still, I paced the porch then went for a walk in the garden where Esme was planting some bulbs. She asked if I wanted to help her but after a few minutes, I found I couldn't concentrate and she waved me off with an understanding smile.

Perhaps I should have stayed with her because Edward decided to join me a few minutes later. He tried to take my arm but I pulled free, I didn't want to be held like some kind of pet.

"I think you should prepare yourself for your daughter to have changed Bella."

I glanced at him incredulously, of course, she would have changed, I hadn't seen her in two years!

"I understand that Edward, thank you, she'll have grown up a lot."

He smiled condescendingly,

"That's not quite what I meant Bella although I suppose she will be bigger."

"I was thinking she will be able to hold a conversation, run and play actually Edward."

"I was thinking of the fact she has been held by Whitlock for some time and he is not a good role model for a young child. She might well have picked up some nasty habits but I'm sure between us we can soon re-educate her."

That was it, I'd just about had enough of Edward Cullen, he hadn't changed at all despite my words. I turned on him angrily,

"Firstly there is no US Edward, there has never been. Secondly, my daughter is not some animal or law breaker to be HELD by anyone and thirdly I am grateful to Peter and Jasper for keeping Becca safe and I am sure neither of them will have done or said anything inappropriate in front of my daughter. So please, just go away and leave me alone."

He scowled, I had hurt his feelings yet again.

"I refuse to keep apologizing for offending you by leaving without a proper goodbye. That's in the past and is over and done with Bella. I think you were unnecessarily rude and unpleasant with the things you said about me but I am willing to overlook, even forgive, you. We can start over and if you really want the child with you then fine, I'll accommodate her but you really must stop acting so hostile, it's wearing."

I was right, he was the same old Edward and instead of answering him I walked away wondering what it would take for him to get the message, I wasn't interested.

The hours went by so slowly and I could feel the tension rise. Edward hadn't followed me, the only other person I had seen was Rosalie who was as anxious as me to see Becca. I knew she was excited at the thought of a child in the house even if only for a little while and I promised myself I wouldn't watch her as a potential rival for my daughter's attention.

I couldn't even sit inside to eat, afraid to miss the first sight of Becca so Esme made me some sandwiches and a mug of coffee and I sat on the porch steps sipping the coffee but unable to force down the bread in anticipation.

When I saw the car, knowing it must be her I dropped my mug splashing the steps with coffee dregs and ran to meet it as it pulled up. I didn't recognize the driver, he must be Peter who had rescued Becca from Victoria's thugs but I knew the man who slid out of the back seat a little girl asleep in his arms, it was Jasper.

The movement must have woken her because her head came up and she looked around still half asleep. I hesitated, I didn't want to scare her, I hated the idea she might shrink away from me but then our eyes met and she smiled shyly.

"Mommy?"

I nodded feeling tears of joy begin to fall as I replied,

"Yes honey, it's me. I'm so glad to see you. I missed you so much."

She looked at Jasper who nodded and put her down where she stood unsure of what to do next so I knelt down and held my arms out waiting to see if she would come to me.

 **Jasper**

I could feel Bella's unease, terror, almost, that her daughter would reject her but it didn't happen. Instead, Becca looked again at Peter and me before walking forward slowly an inch at a time then she speeded up and literally ran into Bella's arms calling out

"Mommy, mommy. Nanna said you'd come back for me one day. She was right."

Then mother and daughter hugged each other, crying and talking in a jumble of words and sobs while we looked on.

 **Bella**

It was a dream come true, I had Becca in my arms again, I felt whole and I knew I had a lot of appreciation to show later but for now all I wanted was to be alone with my baby girl and when I looked up wondering how to tell the others I found it wasn't necessary, we were already alone.

We sat together on the porch steps as she told me all about her time with Peter and how he had saved her from the nasty men who were trying to take her away.

"They killed Nanna mommy but Peter killed them and took me to his ranch. He's got horses and I got to ride Jasper's called Star. He's really pretty mommy and Peter says I can go back whenever I want. I thought you weren't coming back mommy and I was really sad."

I held her close apologizing and promising her I would never leave her again.

"Jasper said you did it to keep me safe, that you were really brave, me too."

I sent a silent thank you to him promising myself I would thank him properly later.

"Hello, you must be Rebekkah, I'm your mom's friend Edward."

I looked up startled to see Edward standing there smiling broadly and holding a huge box in his hand. He held it out to her,

"I thought you might like this, I don't suppose you have many toys right now but don't worry. I'll take you out and buy you some, clothes too. Who chose what you are wearing? It's hardly very pretty, you'd look nice in a pink dress with a lace collar and some white shoes with bows on them. I suppose Peter Whitlock bought those revolting sneakers you are wearing?"

I felt like thumping him but of course, that was impossible in front of Becca. Instead, I got up taking her hand in mine,

"If you'll excuse us Edward. I'd like some time alone with my daughter."

He looked upset,

"I just thought Becca would like to know someone cares apart from you."

She was tugging on my arm but I was too furious with his insensitivity to take notice immediately.

"My daughter's name is Rebekkah and as long as she has me she won't need anyone else, not again."

When I continued to ignore her, still glaring at Edward she spoke up,

"I like my sneakers mommy and I'd hate a lacy dress."

I could have laughed as Edward's face fell but he recovered himself quickly,

"Well, it will take a time to adjust I suppose. Here Rebekkah, a present for you."

He handed her the box and stalked off muttering crossly as he did so and I heard a low chuckle. Turning around I saw Jasper standing under a tree,

"Sorry Bella but I saw Edward headed this way and thought you might want a hand to get rid of him. It seems I was wrong."

"Thank you anyway, Jasper, for everything."

He nodded winking at Becca before turning and melting away and as soon as he was out of sight I felt a little more lonely.

Becca was struggling to open the box so I knelt down to help her.

"I don't like Edward mommy. He's not like Peter or Jasper."

"No darling, Edward is not like Jasper, not at all."

Opening the box we both stared at the contents before looking at each other.

"What is it, mommy?"

"It's a smartphone Becca."

She looked up at me puzzled,

"For me?"

"Apparently.."

"But what does it do?"

"I have no idea but we can't accept it, Becca, it's far too expensive and totally unsuitable."

"OK, can I have the box, though?"

"Why?"

"I can keep my coloring pencils in it."

I burst out laughing, imagining Edward's disapproving look when he saw that but who would buy a three-year-old a smart phone? Only Edward Cullen!


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four**

 **Esme**

It was lovely to see Bella the mother, so wrapped up in her little daughter that nothing and no one else mattered. Edward had tried to insert himself into their little reunion and I did wonder if I would need to talk to him but in the event, it was not necessary although Peter was not the person I would have chosen to explain the situation to him, however, it worked. Of course, buying such a small child a smartphone wasn't exactly the right thing to do. He should have known Bella wouldn't appreciate him spending so much and she had already made it plain that he had lost any chance he might have had with her a very long time ago but then Edward didn't like being told no.

We had made two rooms into a suite for the little family so they could have time to themselves and it didn't take Bella long to reconnect with her daughter who was a delightful child. Rosalie and I held back knowing this was Bella's time but once they joined us we both spoilt her rotten and she breathed fresh life into the family.

Of course, it didn't take long to work out that Peter and Rebekkah were connected although Carlisle made me promise not to breathe a word of it to anyone else. I had never heard of the vampire equivalent of the wolves imprinting but he had although he told me it was extremely rare.

Edward, however, heard my thoughts and decided to use the information to make Peter's relationship with Bella and Rebekkah difficult. I happened to be in the garden when Edward approached Bella about it although I was too late to stop him. She was playing ball with the little girl while it was quiet. Peter and Jasper had gone off on some mystery errand while Rose, Alice, Emmett and Garrett were on a shopping trip in the city and Carlisle was at work.

"Bella, could I speak to you for a moment, it is important."

She nodded continuing the game until he coughed,

"Perhaps Rebekkah could amuse herself, it would be better if we spoke alone."

Curious I made my presence known at a distance by standing up beside the flower bed I had been weeding and Bella called out asking if I would like some help. Becca loved gardening although I lost as many flowers as weeds when she helped, not that I cared, I loved having her with me. As Becca ran over smiling to join me Edward took Bella's arm and led her away but she refused to go far so I could still hear.

"What's this about Edward?"

"Your daughter actually."

My ears pricked up at that, what was Edward up to this time?

"Rebekkah? What about her?"

He looked around theatrically before continuing,

"I really think you should stop Peter from having contact with her."

She rolled her eyes,

"Why? I know you don't like him Edward but that has nothing to do with me or Becca."

I listened in growing horror as Edward told Bella in graphic detail the relationship Peter had with her daughter. If I had been her I would have packed our bags and left as quickly as possible, Edward made him sound like some sexual predator! I wanted to go over and object, explain the situation to her rationally but with Becca in tow that was impossible, all I could do was wait to see how Bella reacted and try to manage the fallout.

"I can see why you wanted to speak to me privately Edward, I doubt anyone else in the family would back you up. How dare you make such vile accusations against the man who saved my daughter from certain death. I used to dislike you Edward but I am beginning to despise you so get the hell away from me before I am tempted to become violent and I suggest you stay away, from me and from Rebekkah in future."

I heaved a sigh of relief when I understood that Bella wasn't going to take Edward at his word and smiled to myself as he marched away, face pinched with anger and mortification.

"Esme, why doesn't Mommy like Edward?"

I was taken aback by Becca's question,

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he always goes away looking as if he's been told off by her. I don't think he likes me very much either. I heard him tell Garrett that he offered to take mommy away for a holiday and when Garrett asked if he was going to take me too he said no."

"Did he? Perhaps I'd better have a word with him, it sounds like he's been very rude Becca. Anyway, here's mommy."

Bella came over, her scowl replaced by a smile as soon as Becca ran to her for a cuddle but she shot me a look over Becca's head.

"Did you hear that Esme?"

I nodded,

"Yes and I think perhaps you should speak to Peter, it's not the way Edward portrayed it at all Bella."

"I didn't think so but I will."

She lifted Becca up kissing her and swinging her round,

"Why don't we go find Jasper, he said he would take us for a walk in the woods to pick some flowers."

"Yeah! Come on mommy."

Becca grabbed her mom's hand and pulled her back towards the house and I wondered if perhaps they were both more fond of Jasper than he was aware of.

 **Bella**

I was livid with Edward for saying such horrible things and I didn't believe a word of it although I knew there was a special relationship between Becca and Peter, Jasper too although that didn't concern me as much. I decided the best thing to do would be to speak directly to Peter but as he was Jasper's friend I would make a few enquiries of him first. He was more than happy to go for a walk with us and when Becca dragged Peter to join us I decided it was possibly for the best, I could sort things out straight away.

Peter and Becca disappeared together, hunting for bear tracks although Jasper smiled at my look of concern,

"Don't worry Bella, there aren't any bears here although Peter would never let Becca get hurt."

"I guess not. Can he still hear us?"

Jasper looked at me startled by the question then shook his head,

"I doubt it with Becca chattering in his ear, why? Is there something wrong Bella?"

I nodded and he took my hand making me feel comforted immediately. We continued to walk but I gripped his hand when he went to pull away.

"Tell me, maybe I can help."

"That's what I was hoping."

I told him of my conversation with Edward and saw his jaw tighten in anger.

"Well, Edward has sunk lower than ever, I guess he thought keeping you and Becca away from Peter might draw you closer to him."

"Well, it didn't. I didn't believe him but I know there is something between them, something I don't understand, will you explain to me, please? I haven't been much of a mother to my daughter up to now but I intend to from now on and I need to understand."

He pulled on my hand to turn me to look at him,

"You did everything you could to keep Becca and Renee safe and when she's a little older she will understand better. Sit down and I'll explain everything to you."

I sat down on a fallen tree and he took his place beside me, a strange feeling of warmth spreading over me as he did so. I wasn't sure what this meant and it worried me but I forced myself to listen as he began to speak. When he had finished he looked at me solemnly,

"I hope you understand that Peter is no danger to Becca, he will do everything he can to ensure her safety and happiness, yours too and he does understand he cannot be with her all the time but please consider allowing them to remain in contact, it will benefit both of them."

I thought carefully before replying,

"I do understand Jasper and I like Peter, I'm just not sure about him being around so much. I feel like I'm sharing Becca with so many people when I don't really know her myself. Does that make sense?"

"It does and you must do whatever you think is best. I'll help Becca climb that tree, she's desperate to do so and Peter isn't sure where he stands, I think he heard part of the conversation."

I nodded and watched as Jasper and Peter changed places, Jasper lifting a giggling Becca onto the lowest branch while Peter approached warily.

"I hear Edward spoke to you about me, he was never my greatest fan Bella."

"No, I got that Peter and just so you know I didn't believe a word he said."

"Good, because I would never hurt Becca or you, how could I? Do you think it's possible we could be friends, though? I can understand it's difficult for you so if you want me gone, out of her life, for now, I understand but eventually, she will want to find me again and I'll be waiting, just so you know."

"Thank you for your honesty Peter, give me some time to come to terms with everything, it's all a little overwhelming."

"Understood. She's a great kid Bella."

I nodded unable to speak as I wondered what John would have thought of her now. Looking over I was startled by how much like John Jasper was, they could have been brothers until Jasper turned and the light played on his scarred jaw and neck. The similarity made my heart ache, Becca would never know her daddy, I would never share her growing up with him, and all because of Victoria.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five**

 **Bella**

Becca's bedtime was the one time I had with her alone, I knew the others tried to keep their distance but there were so many of them and Becca loved them all so. It was almost as if she had adopted them as her family now Renee was gone. I tried hard not to resent them but it had been so long since I had felt like her mother. I loved her so much and life here was certainly comfortable and easy but I knew we should leave, make a life for ourselves in the human world.

I wanted Becca to grow up as a human after all a life among vampires had led to only heartache and death for me. Perhaps Peter and Jasper were right and Becca would go looking for him when she was older, perhaps they were destined to be together but she had to be given the chance to grow up, mingle with human children and possibly fall in love with a human as I did her father.

I had another reason for wanting to get away from here, Edward. I didn't like the way he was still trying to involve himself in my life or the way he had lied about Peter, or at least twist the truth to warp my view of the man who had saved my daughter from Victoria. There was something unpleasant about him these days, something I didn't remember from before, he had become harder, sneaky and sly and I thought I had made the right decision when I broke up with him despite the tragedy that followed.

My habit was to go to bed when Becca did, I would read her a story or she would tell me one, her favourite was one she had heard from Peter although how he managed to mix up so many fairy tales into one I couldn't imagine. Then once she was asleep I would shower, change into sweats and lay beside her reading or just thinking. Carlisle had approved of this routine as I was still weak and tired easily.

The others knew to leave us alone and often took the opportunity to go hunting, with two humans living here they needed to hunt much more frequently. Knowing this was one of those nights and that only Esme was home, Carlisle working a night shift at the hospital I crept downstairs to tell her of my plans. Carlisle had sorted out my finances, and my reappearance so I had money enough to rent somewhere until I got a job and sorted out our life together and I knew there would be opposition from the others so I had decided to leave while they were all out leaving letters of thanks for them all. Esme looked upset but understood and when I said I would call for a cab to the station she insisted on loaning me her station waggon.

"Call it a permanent loan Bella. I like to think you have transport of your own and I promise you the rest of the family will leave you in peace until you contact us but please don't just vanish. We'd love to know how you are doing and Becca, we'll miss you both."

I felt bad leaving this way after all the family had done for me but I knew if I didn't leave soon Becca would have become so attached to them all that I wouldn't be able to break free at all. Esme helped me carry the bags I had already packed down to the car while I carried a still sleeping Becca and strapped her in, she was a sound sleeper and I knew the move wouldn't wake her although explaining everything when she woke up was going to be difficult. As I drove away Esme stood on the porch steps her hand raised in farewell and I felt a lump rise in my throat, was I doing the right thing? After all, the Cullens were the only friends I had, in fact, they were almost family but I had my own family now, Becca and I and we needed a fresh start.

I drove through the night heading north as if to return to Forks even though there was no one there for me now, Charlie, Jake, Billy, they were all dead and I wasn't going to reopen old wounds by returning but Florida held nothing for me either so I had decided to find a small town somewhere that looked peaceful, somewhere I could rent a cottage with a garden for Becca and maybe even buy a dog. Somewhere no one knew our past, somewhere we could start over, a widow and her little girl. I would think of a story to tell after all who would believe the truth even I were stupid enough to tell it?

When Becca woke up I pulled in and rented a motel room for a couple of days, I hadn't got as far as I would have liked, something dragged at me, pulling me back but I resisted it. I refused to put a name to it although in my heart I knew what it was, I kept seeing the vision of Jasper lifting Becca into the tree and wanted to run back to see it again but he wasn't John, I was being unfair to expect he would take John's place in my life, in Becca's life. He wasn't a family man, he was a loner, a man who didn't seem to quite fit in anywhere, not even the family. The closest to relaxed I saw him was with Peter…..or Becca. No, that was wishful thinking but I was relieved when Becca started firing questions at me to take my mind off the man of my…...no.

To say Becca was unhappy would be an understatement, she began to cry as soon as I told her we weren't going back to the family.

"Why Mommy? What did we do? Why did we have to leave? What about Peter? And Jasper? When will we see them again?"

I did my best to explain to her that we were going to find a home of our own, that we had only been guests of Esme and Carlisle, it wasn't our home.

"Did I do something wrong? Is that why we had to leave? I don't want to run away mommy."

It didn't matter what I said I couldn't convince Becca it wasn't her fault and that this would be fun.

"Don't you want a home of your own? Your own bedroom?"

She shook her head violently,

"NO. I want to go back. I want Peter and Jasper. You go, mommy, let me go back."

What could I say?

"Becca, I know but we have to find a home of our own, we don't belong with Jasper and Peter or Carlisle and Esme. They aren't family."

She cried herself to sleep again refusing to be comforted but I wasn't going to be swayed, I had made the right decision. I sat watching her sleep, her tear stained face cutting me to the heart. She deserved so much more and everything she should have had... had been lost as a direct result of me knowing the Cullen family but I couldn't tell her that.

I must have fallen asleep in the chair because I dreamed we had found our home, a little house with a yard and Becca and a dog were playing ball. Then the door opened and I smiled but instead of John it was Jasper who came out, Jasper to whom Becca ran smiling to be lifted up the dog jumping at her heels and then Peter appeared and we were sitting in the yard a barbecue cooking in the corner, Becca making a camp with the dog and Peter helping while Jasper held my hand and told me he loved me. I woke with a start looking around uncomprehendingly at first as the dream slowly dissolved. What had I done? What was I thinking? I needed something to take my mind off the past and off Jasper Hale!

We drove on the next day although Becca was very quiet and white faced refusing breakfast and staring out of the window the tatty old horse that Peter had given her clutched to her chest. I tried to make conversation but she just nodded or shook her head and when we stopped for lunch I had to more or less force her out of the car. She even refused chocolate and strawberry ice cream and that was her favourite.

The town we stopped in looked nice and quiet and it was friendly enough so I decided to stay a while and check it out, see what the school was like, the best neighbourhood, job vacancies, that kind of thing. After booking a room at a small hotel in the center of town I hit the realtor's offices looking for places to rent and found the prices reasonable, cheaper than Jacksonville that was for sure. This might be just the new start we were looking for.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six**

 **Esme**

The house wasn't the same without Bella and Becca and neither was the family, at first they had been stunned to find out they were gone just like that but as I pointed out at least Bella had the grace to write to everyone and say goodbye which is more than we had done for her when we sneaked from Forks. Of course, Edward took this as a direct attack on him but the rest ignored his outburst instead reading their letters in silence.

"Well, I understand why Bella thought she had to leave, I just wish we had been able to wish her good luck. I hope we hear from her again, I like Bella."

Edward scowled at Carlisle and screwed his own short note up stuffing it angrily in his pocket,

"Well, I think she showed a lack of gratitude for all we did for her and her child."

"Her name is Rebekkah Edward."

He shot Rose a black look and stomped out but seconds later we heard the music from his room, much louder than usual, it made the ceiling vibrate

"Is that Edward's version of a temper tantrum?"

Alice giggled at Garrett's question but I just nodded slowly,

"I'm afraid so, Garrett."

 **Jasper**

I knew Bella and Becca were gone before Esme told us, there was a dull ache in my chest and a feeling of loss that I couldn't throw off. Reading Bella's letter helped a little, but only a little.

 _Dear Jasper,_

 _I'm sorry to leave this way but I didn't think I could face you to say goodbye. I want to thank you for your kindness to me and Becca. It seems you were there again, my guardian angel and Becca's too._

 _Love Bella._

Peter was silent as he read his then he gestured to me to follow him outside.

"Bella says she'll let Becca make up her own mind when she's older and asks me to respect her decision in the meantime. I guess that means I might as well go back to the ranch."

"I guess so but you know Becca will be drawn back to you when it's time."

"Yeah but the next few years are gonna be a real fucking bitch."

I nodded, I felt as abandoned as my friend but unlike him, I knew Bella would not be drawn back to me and I wished that were not true, I missed her so much.

"You comin' with me?"

I nodded, I couldn't bear the thought of sitting around here with all the reminders of Bella and Becca surrounding me and I knew they would be the sole topic of conversation for some time to come.

There was no fuss when I told them my decision, I think they all expected it and Peter and I soon returned to the ranch but even there reminders of Becca surrounded us, pictures and paintings on the kitchen wall, homemade toys scattered on the lounge floor and the small wooden pitchfork Peter had made her leaning against the wall in the stables. He spent his time staring across the paddock when he wasn't cleaning out or feeding the horses.

"Fancy a ride to the creek?"

He shook his head moodily,

"It'll only remind me of the picnics with Becca. I wonder where they are now. Do you think they're OK?"

"I don't know. I guess so or your radar would be pinging."

He turned to me,

"And you? Do you feel anything?"

I looked uncomprehendingly at him,

"Me?"

"Yeah you. Since we got back here all you've done is mope about and chew my ass off every few hours. Fuck we're a pair of fucked up vampires Major. Both in love with a human."

"Whoa! Speak for yourself my friend."

"Bollocks Major. Bella has you disappearing up your own tailpipe, why didn't you ask her to stay?"

"Why? I'm nothing to Bella and she's got, Becca. She doesn't need anyone else."

"Fuck me, you are thick sometimes. Don't tell me you didn't see the way she looked at you?"

"Peter, she's my brother's ex-girlfriend. A woman who lost her husband and everyone she ever cared about and wants to start a new life with her daughter. All the bad things that ever happened to her were because she associated with vampires. What makes you think she would want another in her life? Especially one with a reputation like mine and before you ask, yes I'm sure Edward has given her the highlights."

"Fuckin' ferret, I oughta rip his head off and cram it down his throat."

He was silent for a while after that outburst then he turned to me with a mischievous smile on his face.

"So, you aren't interested in Bella? You don't feel that nagging ache now she's gone? Your mind is clear and you know exactly where you are going from here?"

I opened my mouth to answer then shut it again as I realized the answer would only have him crowing.

"See, told you. Major you've got it bad and I can tell you it won't get any better until you take your dick in both hands and tell her."

He was probably right but it wouldn't be right to put Bella under pressure, she'd been through enough already and if she really did have feelings for me then she had fought them and won and I could hardly do any less. I missed Becca too, there was something about the child that drew me to her and she seemed to feel the same.

"I can't Peter. I'm wrong for her, I'll only bring her more grief."

"Well, suit yourself but I'm not gonna sit here like a sick puppy for the next fifteen years. I'm gonna trace them so I can keep an eye out. If she's a danger magnet like you say she might need me. You want me to take a message for you just in case?"

"You should respect her wishes and stay away Peter."

"I am, I won't make myself known to them unless they need help. You coming?"

I wanted to so badly it hurt but I shook my head, I was wrong for her, I was wrong for any girl as good and sweet as Bella.

One thing I had noticed was that Peter's eyes were still a muddy brown colour, he was still hunting animals at least part of the time and I asked him why. He shrugged bashfully,

"I just thought since I'd started I might as well carry on, it didn't seem right hunting humans while I'm with Becca."

"But you aren't with Becca now."

"I know that but since I will be I thought I'd better try sticking with animals mainly, it might win me Brownie points with her mom too."

His grin was almost boyish and I thought Bella might find that overwhelmingly appealing. If only I could look so young and innocent but then my past was much more bloody and horrific than Peter's, I really was the vampire of legend.

"Major, you believe your own press releases and remember who wrote them, the Mexican whore bitch."

How was it Peter always knew what I was thinking? He was right of course, Maria had turned me into the monster of nightmares called The Major and he hadn't seen the light of day for years but I worried he was still there, lurking in my subconscious and waiting for a chance to break through.

"You're much stronger than you think, he doesn't stand a chance against you."

"Who?"

"The Major, that's what worries you, isn't it? Would he have stayed here when there was a fight in the offing? Would he have played with Becca? Taken her for a ride on Star? Would he have let Edward get away with his shit? Get a grip and come with me, tell Bella what you feel for her."

I was more tempted than ever and for once Peter was making sense, The Major would never have done those things but Jasper Whitlock was scared that Bella might laugh in his face if he told her he loved her.

"You have to face your demons Major and Bella is the one. Hey, that'll make you my father in law, fuck me, I hadn't thought about that."

"You haven't got Becca yet Peter."

He grinned broadly and winked at me,

"Nope and you haven't got Bella yet but we will Major, trust me, we will."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

 **Bella**

Deciding the town was perfect I set about finding somewhere to rent and found a small single storey with a yard out back fully furnished and ready to let. We moved in although neither of us was as excited as I had anticipated. It was fun making a home again, one I wouldn't need to run from to keep my baby safe although it seemed only half complete and I thought I was still missing John. I tried hard to be mommy and daddy to Becca and as she was still unsettled I decided to wait a little while before finding a job. Thanks to Carlisle that was possible as I had inherited money from Charlie and Renee. I could have bought a home but I felt it was too soon, I wanted to be sure this was the right place for us.

Of course, neighbours were curious about our background but I said as little as possible and let them draw their own conclusion. All I said was that my husband had died in a surfing accident and we had moved for a new start. I had warned Becca not to say anything about the Cullens but of course, she was only little and I found out she had told the little boy next door, two years older than her, that her best friend was magical. That he glittered in the sunlight and could run faster than Superman. Luckily this was put down to a vivid imagination but I knew she was talking about Peter, she spoke of him and Jasper constantly because she was missing them both and although I hated to admit it, I did too.

Something had happened when I met Jasper again, I felt a connection and now I was away from him I wished fervently I was not. Still, my relationships with men had been disastrous, from Edward all the way through to John and although I knew in my head that it had been Victoria's fault my heart still suffered from the pain. I was terrified of loving and losing again so I would stay single, it was safer that way.

I tried to help Becca make new friends, to take her mind off Peter and Jasper but if Peter truly were her mate then she would always miss his presence despite anything I might do. We spent a lot of time at the park and the library listening to story hour as well as attending toddler groups. She especially liked the soft play center and while she was playing I would look around at the other parents watching their children. I was no different from them, not any longer. I had rid our lives of vampire influence as best I could and I wanted Becca to be a normal little girl. A couple of the other mom's befriended us and we went as a group to the pool and for picnics. Slowly Becca joined in with the others rather than keeping a little distance and I thought perhaps there had been a breakthrough, perhaps Esme and Jasper had been wrong about Peter. Perhaps he had just imagined the feelings between them, after all, he had little experience with humans and even less with children.

The worst times were at night, Becca would wake as if expecting Peter or Jasper to be there and I saw the look of disappointment when she found it was just her and me. I found sleep eluded me most of the time. When I did sleep it was only to dream of the past and the horrific things that had happened, at least when I was awake I only felt the aching longing for companionship. How could I explain this to my new friends without letting them in on the secret of the vampires? I tried to read to occupy my mind but found I couldn't concentrate on the story and would jerk back to reality realizing I had been day dreaming of golden eyes and blond tousled hair, a warm smile and that soft Texan drawl.

We managed to slip into a routine after a few weeks although neither of us was settled or even very happy. I had imagined once Becca and I found a home we would slip back into the way things had been before Victoria turned our world upside down but it wasn't to be. I missed Becca's sunny smile when she saw Peter, the excited chatter as they talked or she showed him her latest picture, the spark was gone although she was still a happy child around others. Maybe she just needed time, this was all new to both of us. Then she demonstrated just how she really felt. I had told her off for going out in the yard in her night clothes and getting the bottom of her pyjamas dirty.

She went to bed subdued and refused a story choosing instead to tell Sam one of her own so I kissed her goodnight and pulled her door too leaving the light on in the corridor for her. I made myself a coffee and grabbed the book I had been trying to read for the past week and sat by the fire. I don't know what alerted me to trouble but suddenly I felt uneasy, I needed to check on Becca and found her bed empty. I rushed into the bathroom but it was in darkness, so where was she? Looking into the kitchen I saw a dining chair had been pulled up beside the door which stood open, she had gone outside.

Grabbing our coats I ran outside looking around frantically but she was nowhere to be seen. I went up the road calling her name and as I turned the corner I saw her, a little figure walking determinedly along, Sam dangling from one hand and her rucksack from the other. Catching up with her I grabbed her hand to stop her,

"What on earth are you doing Becca? You know better than to go out alone, especially when it's dark. Where were you going?"

She looked at me defiantly,

"I'm going back to Esme's to find Peter and Jasper. I don't like living so far away and it makes you sad too mommy. Can't we go back? Please?"

I sighed heavily picking her up in my arms,

"We'll talk about it in the morning but for now, you are going back to bed young lady."

The next morning over breakfast which neither of us eats, we just pushed our spoons about in the cereal bowls I tried to explain to Becca that they weren't family and we couldn't expect them to want us living with them, that this was our home now.

"But it's not. I miss everyone, I want to see Peter, why couldn't he come with us? Jasper too? They're family."

I looked at her sharply,

"Why do you say that? You know it's not true."

"Nanna told me that family is when you feel happy with someone, like you and daddy or her. We aren't happy because they aren't near. I want to be happy, I want to see you smile again. You don't smile much now."

I felt guilty that she had noticed my own unhappiness, for a young child she was keenly astute.

"Did she tell you that sometimes you can't be with the people who make you happy?"

She shook her head,

"No, why not? Peter didn't want me to leave and I bet Jasper is unhappy too, he liked you….a lot."

Oh God! From the mouths of babes!

"I need to think about things Becca, it's not that easy."

"Why? Don't you want to be happy mommy?"

"Of course, I do. I want you to be happy too but going back to Esme's isn't the answer. Besides, Peter doesn't live there, neither does Jasper any more."

"Then where do they live? At Peter's ranch? It's lovely there Mommy and I know Peter would like it if we went there."

"I wish it were that easy Becca but you can't just turn up there and expect Peter to welcome us."

She frowned,

"Yes, we can Mommy, please? I hate it here."

When she saw I wasn't going to jump up and start packing right then she went off moodily to play with Sam and the stable we had built him out of empty boxes.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

 **Peter**

It was like trying to move a fuckin' mountain getting The Major to agree to find Bella and Becca and persuading them to let us help them out by offering them a place to live, or asking Bella to let me at least have contact with Becca, it was driving me crazy being so far from her and not even being able to chat to her on the phone. He didn't realize how much it was affecting him too, he'd never been the life and soul of the party but these days he was downright fuckin' depressed!

I decided to take action anyway and contacted Darius if anyone could sniff them out he could and I didn't want to use the pull as it would be too much like following a mate and even I didn't want to think about Becca like that yet. I knew Carlisle had waited to hear back but Darius knew better than to keep me waiting, I would only bitch and bitch until he did.

"What do you want Whitlock? I'm busy."

"Not too busy for a friend though big D."

"The words friend and Whitlock are never connected and the name is Darius unless you want me to hang up on you?"

"Touchy! Who got your balls in a twist? Never mind, I need to trace two people, humans that is."

"I am not the fucking lost and found office, get off your ass and use your limited skills to find them yourself, Peter."

"The Major needs to know too."

There was a pause, then

"Give me the details"

I smiled, I knew he wouldn't refuse help to The Major so I gave him all the details.

"Can you do it?"

"Do bears shit in the woods?"

"No idea, hate the fucking things, woods I mean."

I knew he'd make me drag my heels but that was OK, it gave me time to work on The Major and the longer we were stuck here with the memories of Becca and Bella the more it wore him down and the easier my task became.

"Peter, even if we do find them what do you propose doing? Bella has every right to tell us both to go to hell."

"But she won't, it's my guess she and Becca are no more settled than we are."

"You can't know that for sure."

"Trust me, Major, Bella is missing you as much as Becca misses me."

He shook his head, stubborn to the very end as always,

"Bella has no reason to want me, Peter. Our desertion led to all those deaths, even her husband, the father of her child. Why would she want me? I never felt for her when she was with Edward so why have things changed?"

"Because you got free of the poisoned dwarf and she is free of Edward's animal magnetism. You can both see clearly now and don't give me any of that I'm not worthy shit either. You just want to wallow in your misery."

I was relieved when Darius did get back to me because The Major had almost convinced himself he was a three-headed monster dripping the blood of virgin sacrifices by this time.

"OK, I found them."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Where the fuck are they?"

"Oh right, remember you owe me."

"Yeah, yeah, whenever you want unwelcome guests scared off give me a call. Now where are they damn it?"

He gave me an address and I went to find The Major who was cleaning out Star's stall although he'd only done it that morning!

"Fancy a road trip or are you gonna sacrifice more virgins today?"

He scowled,

"You found out where they are?"

"Sure did and I'm off to persuade them that I can't live without them, you coming or not?"

For one horrible minute, I thought he was going to say no but then he threw the pitchfork down and grabbed his jacket,

"Yeah, I'm coming."

I grinned, success was now guaranteed!

We took my truck for the road trip and I turned the radio up really loud once I had tuned it into a country station and sang along while he closed his eyes and tried to ignore me. Now we both knew that wasn't possible for long and eventually he reached out and turned the radio down so I scowled and leaned forward to increase the volume once more.

"Do it and I'll break all your fingers."

"Hey, I like Garth Brooks and it's my truck."

He opened one eye to look at me and I pulled my hand back rapidly,

"What's got stuck up your ass?"

The baleful eye closed once more and he said nothing but I thought I knew, he was nervous about seeing Bella again and afraid she might shut the door in his face but I knew better, I had more experience with females and I had seen the way those two looked at each other, Bella was his mate even if he didn't understand the feeling of ants crawling all over him.

"Relax and enjoy the trip Major."

Again there was silence from my companion but I could live with that and it was better than him deciding to bail before we got there.

The closer we came the more I sensed something was wrong, I should be feeling better, more relaxed but instead, I just felt more antsy and from the way, my friend was fidgeting in his seat he felt the same.

"Are you sure about this Peter?"

"I was, do you think Darius fed me a line?"

"I doubt it but I don't think they're there. Maybe they moved since he got the address for you. We should turn around and go back."

"Back? Not until I know for sure."

It didn't take long to discover he was right, the house smelled of the girls but it was deserted and had been for a couple of days at least. As I walked down the path back to the truck shaking my head a little boy peered over the fence.

"Becca's gone."

I turned then walked over to speak to him.

"Do you know where?"

He shook his head,

"No, her mom just asked mine to watch the place until they got back."

"Did you hear her say how long they'd be away?"

"Nope but my mom told my dad that she thought they might be moving on. She said Becca didn't like it here, and she doesn't. I think she wants to go away because I teased her about her imaginary friend. She's always going on about him, she says he sparkles in the sun and he can run faster than Superman, I think she made it up, it's stupid, no one can do that.."

Becca had been talking about me! I didn't like the way this kid dismissed her so as I walked away I lifted a hand into the shaft of sunlight that appeared through the clouds and heard him gasp before running inside to tell his mom. Of course, I made sure we were gone by the time he could get her to see for herself. Let him talk his way out of that, cocky little fucker!

"Was that really necessary, Peter?"

"Yeah, it was. Little fucker was making out Becca was a moron. Well, what now?"

Even as I asked I knew what he would say.

"Back to the ranch, I said this was a stupid idea Peter, I should never have let you talk me into it in the first place."

I didn't bother pointing out he hadn't taken that much persuading mainly because it would have been a flagrant lie but I knew I was right, he and Bella belonged together as much as Becca and I. For all he knew they could be on their way to the Cullen house right now, or even be there, disappointed we had left.

"How about we call at Carlisle's?"

I tried to sound nonchalant but he threw me a baleful glare,

"The ranch, Peter."

It was the tone of voice that didn't brook any argument so I shut up and concentrated on driving but inside I was scheming, I wasn't beaten yet.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

 **Bella**

As we drove away from the house I wondered if I had made the correct decision, perhaps the unsettled feeling both Becca and I were suffering from had more to do with the two years I had been missing rather than any distance from Jasper and Peter. It was normal and perfectly understandable for Becca to feel close to the man who had saved her from Renee's killer and looked after her until we were reunited and for me to feel grateful to the Cullens for bringing us back together but I couldn't quite rid myself of the feeling I would be happier when I saw Jasper once more. If he filled my dreams and my mind while I was awake then there must be some connection between us surely? But what would I do if he was gone or even worse if he ignored me or treated me like a sister? I would feel a complete fool and would have to leave again with my tail between my legs.

The one thing I did know was that I couldn't go back to Esme's, there were too many people there including Edward who would only gloat when he read my feelings and Jasper's if I was wrong. Becca had insisted we go to the ranch and recited the address which for some strange reason she had memorized, I just hoped she was right or we could find ourselves driving around the country trying to find it. Even as I thought this I accepted that Becca would find her way back to Peter anyway, they were destined to be together and the pull would kick in. I tried to examine my feelings about this, was I happy that my daughter was destined to become a vampire and live with Peter for eternity? A part of me was horrified and wanted to keep her as far from him as was humanly possible but the larger part knew I would be fighting a battle I had no chance of winning.

If Jasper and I were destined for each other then, of course, I too would have to become a vampire and then I would have my daughter in my life for eternity but if not. Then she would have to watch me age and die like every other child did. Edward would make me a vampire of course, if I agreed to marry him but I couldn't, the very thought of tying myself to him for eternity made my blood run cold, he had become even more of a nasty, conceited, bullying prig than he had been when I had broken up with him the first time. In fact, I wondered what I had seen in him the first time around and smiled when I remembered how much Charlie had disapproved, he had hated Edward and his seeming power over me.

My life since breaking up with Edward had been a nightmare but no more than it would be if I decided to marry him. I knew for a fact John would disapprove of Edward, he hated conceited people but what would he have thought of Jasper? Or Peter? I thought he might have approved of both, for all they had done for us and I found I could think about him now without pain. It was as if the horror of his death had faded and now all I could remember were the good times, our wedding and Becca's birth. I would never stop loving him but there was room in my heart for a new love too these days and that was a relief.

"Mommy, there it is."

Becca's delighted shout woke me from my reverie and I pulled up in the entrance to the driveway.

"Are you sure Becca? There's no sign."

"I'm sure Mommy, look I can see the paddock and the horses."

She was so excited I thought this must be the right place so with a deep breath I started up the driveway towards the house that could just be seen in the distance. The ranch appeared huge although I didn't see any animals apart from the horses in the paddock and nor was there any vehicle.

Pulling up at a distance I turned to tell Becca to stay in the truck until I was sure this was the right place but I was too late. She was already at the paddock climbing the fencing as a huge black horse with a white blaze on its face trotted towards her snorting. I jumped out ready to save her but the horse merely stopped and put its head down for Becca to stroke it.

"Star remembers me, Mommy, look."

The other horses were making their way to her and she petted them all, remembering all the names and telling them she was back for good. Now that certainly hadn't been decided yet but her delight showed me this was where she wanted to be.

"We'd better let them know we're here Becca."

I said it even though I knew that if Peter or Jasper had been here they would already know and would have appeared by now. If there was no one in residence what did we do? Wait, hoping they would be back soon? Or go on into town and come back later. Becca objected but we had no idea where Peter had gone or how long he would be away and we couldn't hang around forever sitting in the truck.

"But what if we miss them? What if they come back and then go again?"

She was so panic stricken she was almost in tears so I wrote a note telling Peter we had called and would spend the night in the motel on the main drag before leaving.

"Only one night? Mommy!"

"One night Becca, after that we go home. If Peter isn't back by then I'll leave our address and he can visit. OK?"

She nodded a little doubtfully then climbed slowly into the truck strapping herself in as I left the note on the door and then we left.

In town, I rented a room and took Becca for something to eat but as soon as we walked into the diner the woman behind the counter came bustling over to welcome Becca back!

"We thought you'd gone sweetie, it's been so long since we saw you. I was going to ask your Uncle where you'd gone but he hasn't been in either. You must be Becca's mommy, it's nice to meet you. Would you like your favourite sweetheart?"

Becca nodded with a smile and I was handed a menu while the woman went to get my coffee and Becca's drink which turned out to be a chocolate milkshake which she started to drink immediately then seeing my expression she smiled placating,

"It's OK Mommy, Peter only let me have milkshake if I had something healthy with it."

I smiled,

"I'm glad to hear it but what is healthy?"

I wasn't sure Peter and I had the same idea about healthy but when I saw a chicken salad I softened, maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"Could you tell me where Peter is? We went to the ranch but it's deserted."

She shook her head,

"He only came in when your daughter was with him, he doesn't mix much but he's rarely away long. I think Joe said something about feeding the Whitlock horses for a while."

It sounded like he might be gone some time but we would wait as I had promised before heading home. That afternoon we went to the cinema to see the latest Disney film which took Becca's mind off Peter for a while, however, I still couldn't stop thinking about Jasper. The woman hadn't mentioned Peter had a friend with him so maybe Jasper was still at the Cullens. Well, I certainly wasn't going back there, I had made the break and that was it, if we were meant to be together then fate would make sure we met again.

Becca wanted to drive back out to the ranch when we came out of the cinema but I refused, I was tired and I has a headache, all I wanted to do was go and lay down for a while and it was past her bedtime anyway. After a short argument we got showered, she cleaned her teeth and climbed into bed for a story, Sam tucked in beside her. Then as her eyes closed and she began to make the little snuffling noises that told me she was asleep I lay beside her closing my eyes and trying not to think about anything, Jasper especially!


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

 **Jasper**

I should never have allowed Peter to drag me on this wild goose chase, it had been doomed from the very beginning, Bella was never going to settle for me, why would she? Although he was right that I was in love with her, so what lay ahead for me? Watching from the shadows as she found another love and remarried, maybe even had more children? I wasn't sure I could stand the thought of that so I would be forced to stay away, as far as I could bear and hope against hope that when her time on earth was through perhaps the love would die with her. If not then I would be forced to find another way out of my misery. I felt better having made the decision, more relaxed, peaceful even, which boded well.

As we drew up at the ranch late at night and I opened the door I could smell Bella and Becca, would their scent never fade from this place? If not would it drive Peter mad before Becca came back for him? I was dimly aware of him leaving the truck and going to the front door but then he was back cursing and smiling at the same time as he started the engine and wrenched the truck around driving back down the track like a lunatic.

"What…..?"

In answer, he handed me a note that appeared to have been stuck to the door going by the paint still sticking to the tape where he had pulled it off,

"They came looking for us Major. I just hope it was today because Bella said they would stay in the motel overnight before going back. If I have to drive all the back to their place I'll go fuckin' nuts."

As we drove into the motel parking lot I recognised Esme's station waggon parked up beside room number 10 and pointed it out to Peter but he'd already seen it for himself.

"Yes!"

He pulled up and jumped out before the engine had died and I had to grab him before he hammered on the door.

"Peter, it's the middle of the night. If you start hammering on the door someone is going to ring the police. Calm down."

I felt as excited as him, desperate to see Bella who had come back but whether for me or to bring Becca back to Peter I had no idea.

I tapped on the door very gently and waited hoping not to scare the girls inside if they were asleep. Peter moved impatiently but then stopped as we both heard movement from inside then the curtain twitched and I saw Bella peer out. She smiled and I saw relief in her eyes but I still couldn't tell from her emotions if it were Peter or I she was pleased to recognize. The door lock rattled and suddenly there she was standing framed in the light from the table lamp which had been draped with a cloth to make it dim enough for Becca to sleep. I opened my mouth to speak but before I could she stepped close and threw her arms around my neck.

"Jasper, I didn't expect to see you too. I was afraid you might have gone home or off again and I was set to ask Peter to contact you for me."

As she stepped back blushing furiously I understood that she felt the same way about me as I did about her and with a sigh of relief I pulled her back into my embrace while Peter slipped past to go sit with Becca who was still sleeping despite the sound of our voices.

"Bella, I've been terrified I might never see you again. I just didn't know how you felt about me. I thought you wanted a new start, well away from vampires and I understand that's probably best for Becca in the short term anyway but I had to find out. We….Peter's friend traced you and we drove to your place, we must have passed on the road somewhere but how did you know where Peter's ranch was? Did you contact Esme?"

She stepped back just far enough to look into my face without breaking my hold on her,

"I didn't need to, Becca just seemed to know her way. She was so miserable without Peter and I knew I needed to be somewhere but I couldn't let myself believe you would look at me twice. I was scared, my life has been a nightmare for so long…"

I stopped the gush of words by putting my lips to hers and kissing her crushing her body against mine needing to feel her close.

 **Peter**

She was here, in front of me, looking like a sleeping angel and I felt a surge of relief as I sat down beside her. She was such a sweet little thing and so very fragile, so vulnerable and that's what had bothered me the most. This little girl was my future but only if she lived and I wanted to be there to make sure that she did. All I wanted was for her to be safe and happy, there were no inappropriate feelings, she was a kid who needed space to grow up but I wanted to be in her life, a friend, to her and to her mom but it seemed I had been right about Bella and The Major, they were going to be OK, perfect partners with eternity ahead of them. like I said, my friend was going to be my father in law which should make for an interesting few years!

Becca stirred in her sleep and then as if she sensed my presence she opened her eyes and beamed up at me.

"I knew you'd come, Peter, I missed you and mommy wasn't happy either."

She sat up dropping Sam in favour of my hand and pulling me close so she could whisper in my ear,

"I think mommy likes Jasper but she won't say so."

I grinned and whispered back,

"He likes her too but he wouldn't say so either. I think we pushed them together in the end."

She grinned looking around,

"Is he here?"

"Yep, he's outside with mommy. Now you go back to sleep. I promise I'll still be here when you wake up again."

"You promise?"

"Yeah I do kiddo."

She yawned and lay down again but she kept a hold of my hand as if to make sure I would keep my word and I settled on the edge of the bed, leaning against the wall to watch her as she slept, so innocent, my little angel.

 **Jasper**

We stood like this for some time before Bella began to shiver and I suddenly realized she was only wearing sweats and the night was cold so I walked with her into the room and shut the door as she turned to speak to Peter.

"You win, Becca was miserable away from you so, for now, it's going to be us as a family."

He grinned,

"Thank you, Bella, I missed her too. Does this mean you're coming to live at the ranch?"

She shrugged and sighed,

"I have no idea Peter, all I know is that Becca needs you around and I…."

She glanced at me ruefully,

"Well, I need Jasper so you tell me."

"The Major already lives at the ranch part time anyhow and there's plenty of room, Becca's is still there waiting for her and I'm sure he won't mind sharing his with you."

I could have murdered him for that but Bella giggled and glanced at me again,

"I guess that's for us to talk about later. Would you mind sitting with Becca for a little while?"

"No sweat, take your time, she'll be fine with me."

He was right of course, she was in the safest of hands, no one would get close enough to hurt her on Peter's watch.

Bella had thrown her jacket over her shoulders but sensing she wanted to talk I guided her to the all night café just across the parking lot and ordered two coffees and a toasted sandwich for her, she still looked way too thin and delicate, then waited for her to speak.

"Jasper, this is really awkward. I know how I feel about you although it scares me and from your reaction, I guess you feel the same way but it's been a long time since I felt really secure and I guess I'm just scared I'm going to mess this up."

I took her hand which was trembling a little,

"Bella, I have all the time in the world so we can go as slow as you like. I'm just relieved to find out that you have feelings for me. I was afraid it was all one sided, especially as you've already lost the man you really loved."

Her eyes became moist and I wondered if I had spoken out of turn but then she spoke again, even more quietly,

"Thinking about it, you two were very similar. I always thought there was something familiar about him but it wasn't until I saw you with Becca that I understood. John was a lot like you."

I nodded,

"So long as you aren't with me purely because I remind you of him."

I knew there was more to it than that, I'd felt her connection with me and she'd felt it too.

"No, my feelings for you are different. I loved Becca's father and I guess a little part of me always will but he's gone and life goes on. This is new and different, much more…"

She hesitated to search for a word before continuing,

"More urgent I guess. I have this feeling I need to be with you, to be close. Does that make sense?"

I nodded, it was the mating pull and I think we both knew that.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty One**

 **Bella**

When Becca heard we were going back to the ranch for a while she was so excited she couldn't keep still. To see her happy and full of excitement was wonderful and told me if I needed any telling, that I had made the right decision. Peter did everything in his power to make me feel at home, Becca had fallen back into her old routine without any problems, showing me her bedroom and the things Peter had made for her, including a list of chores which impressed me.

"Peter said if I did my chores I could choose what else we do that day."

There was nothing very taxing on the list but she had to ensure her bedroom was tidy, her laundry in the hamper, feed the chickens, help him feed the horses and make sandwiches at lunchtime.

I wondered how he got away without eating until I saw Becca making sandwiches for four, this was going to be interesting, lunch with two vampires! While Becca and I ate happily washing the ham salad sandwiches down with orange juice I kept an eye on the guys. Jasper was well used to pretending, I'd seen him do it often enough in the school cafeteria but Peter seemed to be actually eating. Now that was a sacrifice and I understood Becca had no idea what they really were, she just knew they were different. When she had gone out to play in the yard after lunch I asked Peter about it,

"Well, what could I do? Take off after a tasty human with her looking on? I couldn't leave her until she was asleep and then only for a little while so I changed my diet to animal blood but as far as Becca is concerned I'm a Superman and that's fine by me. She doesn't need to know the truth until she's old enough to understand, I didn't want to scare her Bella. Eating human food is pretty disgusting but it's what she expects. If you really want to know I bring it all back up behind the barn later."

"Too much information Peter, but thank you for your sacrifices."

He nodded looking a little embarrassed and ran out calling for Becca to help him saddle the horses.

He had arranged to take Becca out for a couple of hours so Jasper and I could talk alone and I was grateful, we hadn't really talked about us very much and I had no idea where we went from here. I wasn't even sure how long we would stay on the ranch or where we would go if we left. There was also the little problem of telling the family about us. I couldn't begin to imagine what Edward would have to say about that! Once we were alone I felt suddenly awkward and nervous, like a young girl on her first date.

Jasper knew of course and led me out onto the porch, to sit on the swing seat so I wouldn't feel so hemmed in.

"Have you any idea what you want to do Bella? I know Peter would be happy if you stayed here but neither of us is sure how you feel about that. Would you prefer somewhere of your own? Somewhere you and Becca can shut us out if you feel like it? We both understand."

"To be honest with you I'm not sure. I want somewhere Becca can feel is home, somewhere she can settle but having tried that away from Peter, it just didn't work. And if I'm honest it wasn't just Becca who was unhappy. I think we both need to be closer to the men in our lives. I have to accept that Becca and Peter will be together eventually with all that entails and he's tried his hardest not to be pushy which can't be easy for someone like him. As long as he gives us some space I'm happy and so is Becca be but as for us…."

He didn't speak, just waited until I collected my thoughts, not that easy when sitting next to the man I knew I was in love with.

"What do you want Jasper? Please be truthful and then I can tell you of my dreams."

"Fair enough. I think you know that I'm in love with you Bella, that I feel the pull and I want to be with you, in your life, Becca's too but I'm not stupid and I understand that your feelings for me might not be as strong. I will do whatever you want but I will always be there in the background should you need me."

She smiled and I felt a warmth in my chest.

"Thank you, Jasper. Now I guess I should be equally as honest with you. I think you know how I feel about you, I am in love with you and I want you with me, I want to be with you but I worry about Becca, if I'm being selfish, yes she loves you too so I guess that should tell me that things are as they should be. I love you, Jasper Hale."

I found myself in his arms once more, our lips touching and the heady aroma of his scent made my head spin.

"I love you too and I want you to be my wife. I'll be a father to Becca although I will never try to take John's place. Will you marry me? We can live here or find a house close by, it's up to you."

I guess I should have thought more about it, after all, I had decided Becca should grow up among humans but when I was going to be married to a vampire and her life was tied up with another it seemed I would be swimming against the tide so I gave in.

"We'll live here, for a while at least and see how things work out. Of course, I'll marry you, Jasper. You've made me the happiest woman alive but I'm not sure what your family will think."

I didn't have time to think for a while, I was too busy in Jasper's arms and for the first time since John died I felt the old familiar ache in my body, the need to be one with the man I loved but now was not the time or the place. I could just imagine Peter's face if he rode up with us rolling naked on the porch and as for Becca, no, definitely not.

"Are you really worried about what the family will think or Edward?"

"His reaction is the one that doesn't bother me at all. I guess I feel a little awkward because they knew me with him and you with Alice."

"Alice has Garrett, she won't care and I think the others will be only too happy to have you and Becca in the family although as you know I haven't been with the family for a long time."

"OK, then I guess once we break the news to Becca and Peter we'd better visit the family, I'll always think of them as your family Jasper. Does that bother you?"

He grinned,

"No, to tell the truth, I missed them and it's nice to be back. You will be under pressure to live with them, though."

"I think they might change their minds when they find out Peter is a non-negotiable part of our little family."

"Now that could be a deal breaker but we'll see."

Becca was delighted, she loved Jasper too and Peter just looked smug, a told you so glance aimed at Jasper.

"Can I be a bridesmaid Mommy? But not in a long frilly dress, they're stupid."

Jasper and I exchanged a glance, I had already warned him that Alice was getting nowhere near our wedding preparations and that was just one more reason why.

"We thought we would visit Esme and Carlisle over the weekend and tell them."

"Great, I can see Rose and Emmett too. I like them, Peter, Emmett's funny like you."

I could see Peter wasn't sure if the visit was to include him but before I could speak Becca got in first.

"Can we take the truck, Peter? I'll sit beside and show you the way in case you forget. Can I mommy? Please?"

"Sounds like a good idea if Peter doesn't have something else he needs to do."

He rolled his eyes but I knew he'd come when the alternative was a few days without Becca.

"Yeah I'll come, you might need my expertise arranging a wedding."

"Expertise?"

"Yeah, I'll get a book about it, how hard can it be. You are gonna let Becca and me arrange everything aren't you?"

How could we refuse with Becca looking at us willing us to agree!


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty Two**

 **Esme**

Rose and I were the only ones home when Jasper and Bella arrived along with Becca and Peter Whitlock and we were delighted to find they had all found each other again. We had been sure that Jasper and Bella belonged together and had been concerned what might happen if the two remained apart. While Becca took Peter for a walk in the woods Bella broke the good news.

"Oh Bella I'm so happy for you both and Becca is so fond of Jasper too. Have the two of you set a date yet? Or decided where you are going to hold the service? If you haven't then you are more than welcome to have it here and any help you need. Just one piece of advice, I wouldn't let Alice take over, she's rather forceful if you remember Bella."

"Don't worry Esme, no one is going to put pressure on Bella, I'll make sure of that and as for the wedding itself I think we already have that under control."

"Oh? You aren't using a professional company are you?"

Bella looked horrified,

"No, at least not a registered one. We're using Lock and Whitlock."

Rose and I looked at each mystified and then the penny dropped and we burst out laughing.

"I'm not sure that is any wiser than Alice but it should be fun. You're looking better now Bella, Jasper is obviously good for you."

Bella clung more tightly to Jasper's hand beaming,

"Yes he is, I'm very lucky Esme."

When the others arrived back over the next few hours they added their congratulations although Alice was as I had expected, rather put out not to be involved in the preparations. She went off to find Becca and Peter but I doubted she would get anywhere with them. The only person not pleased with the news was Edward who merely nodded and disappeared upstairs. Bella watched him go but Jasper just ignored him, we were all used to his silent treatment when he disapproved. I was sure he was thinking it should have been him marrying Bella but then he had shot himself in the foot over that one some years before and had only himself to blame.

Rose, Becca, and I took Bella shopping for a wedding gown which was quite an experience as she wasn't used to spending money on the kind of luxuries we showed her. Her only stipulation was that the gown should be nothing like her first which had been a traditional long white satin dress with a pink rose bouquet. In the end, we allowed ourselves to be led by Becca who was very sure of what she was looking for. The dress was pale blue with a full skirt and a tight bodice, very Gone with the Wind which made us think that was the theme she and Peter were aiming for. Becca's own dress, she had insisted on giving her mom away was sweet. A little pink version of her mom's dress with white flowers on the skirt.

Bella was nervous,

"I feel like a first-time bride Esme but at the same time, I remember my first wedding. All the family were there and now everyone is gone. They are all dead and it's my fault. I'm scared I might be bad luck for you, for Jasper, I couldn't bear to lose anyone else Esme."

While Rosalie and Becca went to look for some shoes to go with her new dress I took Bella for coffee so we could talk in private. Once seated and with steaming mugs set before us I took Bella's hand in mine,

"None of that was your fault, Bella. If anyone is to blame for the horrific things that happened it is us. We left you knowing Victoria was still alive and her mate James dead. We should have realized she would be looking for revenge and watched over you. Now, you are giving us a second chance for which we are very grateful and I promise you with Jasper as your husband no one will ever make you unhappy again."

She nodded and seemed comforted by my words.

"Bella, I know we aren't a family in the normal sense but I still regard Jasper as a son and you as a daughter and I hope you will come to see us in the same light eventually."

 **Bella**

I felt better for the talk with Esme although I had already forgiven them for leaving so abruptly, especially as they seemed to be genuinely ashamed of having done so, all except Edward that was. I didn't trust him, he wasn't happy about Jasper and I getting married and had already tried several underhand ways of upsetting things. Like the way he made Peter out to be some kind of pervert where Becca was concerned and how untrustworthy both he and Jasper were looking after my daughter. Nor did I think he had finished yet despite Carlisle's warning to him to leave things alone and behave. Edward resented being told anything and I could see the disagreeable look that flashed in his eyes when he thought no one was watching him.

He cornered me that evening when Jasper and Peter had gone hunting with Emmett and Garrett leaving the girls alone as Carlisle was working. I had just turned the light off in Becca's room and was on my way to shower when he appeared between me and my room.

"We need to talk Bella."

"I don't think so Edward, there's nothing left to say. Excuse me."

Instead of moving away he gripped my arm and carried me back into Becca's room shutting the door silently and blocking my escape. I looked around but the door was the only way out and I didn't want Becca to wake and find him in here so I spoke in a whisper,

"What do you want Edward?"

He leant against the door looking at Becca who looked so sweet as she slept, a smear of toothpaste like a moustache above her upper lip.

"You should think hard about what you are proposing. For you and for her."

He nodded towards Becca his voice a whisper too and I understood the others couldn't hear us above the noise of the music Alice was playing.

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Don't act stupid Bella. You are going to marry a vampire psychopath with hundreds of human killings to his name and have him live with your innocent little girl. Not only that, his sick and perverted "friend" is panting after her and you don't say a word to him. You know it's not right. What would your first husband say? Becca's father. You think he'd be happy at the environment his sweet little girl will be immersed in? I doubt it, he'd be horrified and sickened. It's about time you opened your eyes to the truth. You may not want me, that's your loss but to take Jasper Hale instead? That's plain idiocy."

I'm not sure what happened exactly, I saw red, how dare Edward tell me what to do? How dare he malign Jasper and Peter? He was the one who left me to Victoria acting like a spoiled brat after I told him I wanted nothing more to do with him. I found the table lamp beside the bed in my hand. A heavy glass one and suddenly there was a loud crashing noise and Edward staggered as the lamp hit him and smashed littering glass everywhere but before I could move he was gone, the door shutting silently as Becca sat up startled. Thinking fast I moved to her,

"Sorry baby, I tripped and knocked the lamp over. Stay in bed while I clear it up or you might cut yourself."

There was a tap on the door and Esme poked her head round,

"Can I help? It sounded like something fell over."

I thanked her as we collected up the large pieces of glass then I picked Becca up and carried her through to my room.

"You'd better sleep in here tonight so we can make sure all the glass is picked up. Go back to sleep, sweetheart."

I kissed the top of her head as she closed her eyes sleepily, her thumb sneaking into her mouth and Sam held close to her chest, then went out to find Edward and finish what I'd started.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty Three**

 **Garrett**

I'd been watching Edward's antics and decided I disliked him even more than I did before, he was like a spoiled brat who needed a swift kick in the ass and although Carlisle and Esme had both warned him about his behaviour around Bella and her daughter personally I doubted he took much notice. So, when I realized we would all be out and Alice and Rose busy with some crap about music for the wedding I decided to hang back. Emmett seeing my preoccupation agreed to stay close too and I knew he was as fed up with Edward's behaviour as I was. So, we were in just the right position to act when it became necessary. I was impressed with the swing Bella had throwing the lamp on target to smash against Edward's face, shame vampire skin was impervious to heavy glass!

Realising that the noise would not only possibly alert the girls but wake Becca too we swung into action. Emmett was through the window first and grasped Edward in a bear hug, one huge fist against his mouth while I followed on shutting the door behind us. We passed Esme on the stairs but she ignored us standing aside so we could pass. Emmett took him out the side door, through the garage and into the yard, only stopping once we were in the forest about a mile from the house. He was livid, his face set in an angry scowl I had never seen there before.

"You miserable little worm. I should smash you to a pulp and bury you in concrete. What does it take to get it through your thick skull to leave Bella and her little girl alone?"

Before I could join the party Emmett pulled back his fist and hit Edward so hard he flew through the air to crash into a tree which bent alarmingly before straightening back up as Edward hit the floor shaken rigid by Emmett's anger.

Edward scrambled to his feet livid with rage,

"Don't you dare call me that you freak."

Sensing the next attack by Emmett might miss its mark because Edward was listening to his thoughts I moved rapidly, grabbing him by the arms before he realized what I was doing. Then I leant close whispering in his ear,

"You should be thankful it was us who caught you and not The Major or Peter. If they had Carlisle would still be hunting for fragments of your body next century. You really do like living dangerously don't you pretty boy. Now stand still and listen carefully, Emmett has something to say to you."

He struggled but I was far too experienced a soldier for any move he might think up and I made my grasp tighter.

"Last chance, Edward."

He stopped struggling and Emmett moved to stand toe to toe with him,  
"You don't need me to say this out loud but I will anyway. You are going on a trip, a long trip. We decided six months didn't we Gar?"

"We did."

"You are going to Denali and you'll stay there until your six months are up."

Edward sneered,

"Oh yes? Why would I want to go there? You can't make me."

Emmett nodded sagely,

"True, but I think you'll agree when you hear the alternative. If you are still here when Jasper and Peter get back we are going to tell them that you frightened Becca by making a pass at her mom in her bedroom and you can imagine what will happen then."

Edward tensed then laughed nervously,

"You wouldn't, that's a lie. I never laid a finger on her and her daughter was asleep, she didn't see anything."

"You know that, and we know that, but who are they going to believe? It's your choice but I wouldn't think about it for too long, I don't think they went far."

"You know Emmett, I think I can hear them coming back now. Maybe we should just keep a hold of him and see."

I loosened my grip and Edward struggled free, running back to the house as fast as he could while we watched in silence then Emmett sighed,

"I still think we should have buried him for a few years or handed him to Jazz and Peter."

"This way he's gone and he'll have a hell of a time with the Denali girls. They'll eat him alive."

 **Bella**

I couldn't find Edward anywhere although what I could have done was debatable, and then suddenly his car roared out of the garage and he was gone, without a word to anyone. Esme came to stand beside me and we exchanged a look of puzzlement until we saw Garrett and Emmett saunter towards the house with looks on their faces they wanted us to believe were innocent but we both knew whatever had caused Edward to run had something to do with these two.

"Where did Edward go in such a hurry?"

"Edward? Sorry Esme, no idea."

She turned her attention to Emmett but he just shrugged and gave her one of his most disarming smiles.

"Are the others back yet? I'm not sure I want to go inside if it's just all you females."

"Emmett, inside now, and if Edward doesn't come back Carlisle is going to want to know why so you'd better have a good excuse, preferably one that won't have Jasper and Peter going after him."

They disappeared inside and I turned to Esme,

"I wish they'd held on to him until I had a chance to do something. I'm sorry Esme but Edward just won't stop."

She put an arm around my shoulders,

"I understand and when he does come back he'll have me to deal with. Carlisle has been far too soft on Edward for too long but the others have had enough. In fact, I'm proud of Emmett, it's about time he stood up to Edward. Now, let's go back inside before the others do get back and start asking awkward questions."

When Jasper returned I was dozing on top of the bed beside Becca and immediately he wanted to know what was wrong.

"Is she sick? I'll call Carlisle, he'll come back from the hospital or I can drive you there if you prefer. She looks peaceful enough. Was it a bad dream?"

I was touched by Jasper's concern, it reminded me of John's reaction when Becca started teething and it was nice to know she had someone else watching out for her and loving her.

"No, I just had an accident, I knocked the bedside lamp over and I was afraid she might get up in the night and step on some glass."

Of course, he knew I was lying, I felt guilty and he soon picked up on that but he didn't confront me and I was grateful. I wanted Edward well out of the way before the guys learned what he had done and I hoped he would stay away, for his own sake. I might not be able to control my temper if I saw him too soon.

Peter and Jasper badgered the truth out of Emmett the following day while Becca and I were having breakfast and I could hear the anger in Peter's tone when he came in but he was thoughtful enough not to say anything Becca might hear. After we finished Becca went off with Peter and Esme on another mystery errand which I knew must be something to do with the wedding.

As Esme and Rose were so happy helping Becca arrange things with Peter it was decided we would hold the ceremony here and then go back to the ranch for our honeymoon while Becca stayed on a few extra days along with Peter. I thought about my first honeymoon and I was glad this wasn't going to be some expensive holiday, I didn't want anything to spoil my memories of John although I found myself thinking about him less often these days and I wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad about that.

As the wedding drew closer I found I didn't have time to think of much else especially as Becca had become a whirlwind of energy and excitement, she took her responsibilities organizing the wedding very seriously which everyone found endearing but then Becca was such a sweet child it was impossible to dislike her, she had her father's temperament, sweet and kind if a little manic at times. He would have been so proud of his daughter…


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty Four**

 **Bella**

I could see Becca's face beaming as she stood and recited from memory a short speech she had prepared with the help of the others.

"I am giving mommy to you Jasper to love and look after forever and I am happy to have you as my new daddy."

We had both smiled in delight although Jasper thanked her very gravely before lifting her up and then turned to me and she stayed there with us as we made our wedding vows.

I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or if this was reality and for a moment I didn't care. I felt strong arms around my naked body and felt safe and content. Stretching I felt twinges that had once been a mere memory, the aches of lovemaking. and then I heard his voice.

"A penny for your thoughts darlin'."

I opened my eyes and his face was inches from mine on the pillow. I smiled and snuggled closer.

"I thought I was dreaming Mr. Whitlock."

It had been something of a shock to find out he had the same last name as Peter until it was explained that Peter considered himself Jasper's brother after fighting beside him for so long and had taken his name for that reason.

I had been concerned Becca might feel left out if Jasper and I left her behind but she was full of the shopping expedition Alice and Rosalie had planned so she could fill her wardrobe and choose some new things for her bedroom when she came home to the ranch. She was revelling in having such a large family who all doted on her although I was relieved to see that she wasn't allowed to get away with anything less than good manners and behaviour. I hated the idea of her becoming a spoilt brat but I should have known better. For now, I could concentrate on my new husband and intended to make the most of the few days alone we had.

Becoming a vampire myself was something we had discussed and decided that Becca needed to have me around in the short term, besides which I had missed so much of her early development because of Victoria. So, we would play it by ear and Jasper didn't seem to mind his wife was going to be that much older than him.

"I can be your toy boy, that'll be novel"

The resultant tussle had turned to something else and we only got up and dressed when my stomach started to complain loudly. I could tell Jasper was thirsty, his eyes were far darker than usual but he told me he wasn't going to lose a moment of time alone with me so he would grin and bear it. I was flattered but I felt guilty too, after all, he shouldn't be tortured by thirst on my account but no matter how much I pleaded with him he stubbornly refused and I was secretly glad I hadn't felt this relaxed and fulfilled in a very long time.

I guess I should have known the surprises weren't over yet although the news we received was more a shock than a surprise. Darius, Carlisle's friend the computer whiz kid rang Jasper to say he had some rather interesting news for us and asking if he could visit briefly. He told Jasper that it would be best to explain before Becca returned and left us both speculating as we waited for him to arrive.

"If this is some prank of Peter's I'm going to roast his balls over a campfire."

"That might not be a bad idea anyway but I guess in years to come our daughter might object. It was out before I really understood the ramifications of my words but it was true. One day Peter and Becca would be in the position we were right now, husband and wife and although she was my precious angel I found the thought less disturbing than perhaps I should. The thing was Peter was a good man at heart and he would keep Becca safe and happy, what more could a mother ask for?

When he arrived he had with him a roll of paper which he handed to me,

"I guess I should have given this to you privately Bella but as you would no doubt be telling The Major anyway I thought I might as well do it here. I'm sorry I didn't get the details before the wedding although I doubt it would have made any difference and might even explain things."

As I unrolled the paper I looked at Jasper, neither of us had the faintest idea what Darius was talking about and when he saw this he smiled wryly,

"When you've read that all will become clear."

As I began to read I wasn't sure what I was looking at but then it slowly sank in and I gasped, looking wide-eyed at Darius,

"Are you sure about this? It doesn't seem possible."

Jasper took the paper from my trembling hand,

"Can I read it?"

"Of course."

What he would read was that my first husband John Lock was a descendant of his on his mother's side.

"So that's it. I thought Becca looked familiar, she reminded me of my mother and her name…"

"John told me Rebekkah was a family name. That the first born daughter carried the name on."

"Yes, it was my oldest sister's name."

"That's why you called her Becca straight away."

I smiled stroking his cheek,

"I think John would have approved, it feels right."

When Becca came back it was with a mountain of things for her room and presents for us but Esme assured us that Becca had worked for them by helping at the house before they left for their trip.

"I dusted and polished and vacuumed and helped Esme with the weeding in the garden. I even helped Uncle Emmett and Peter clear all the rubbish from the old summer house. I earned enough money to buy lots of things and Peter says I can have the picture of Midnight in my bedroom."

I was just grateful they hadn't just spent money on Becca as I knew they could, the Cullens were rich after all. I wanted her to understand the worth of money and that it didn't just appear like magic.

Once they left we settled into a daily routine, Becca was enrolled in nursery school so she learned to interact with other children, having been an only child I remembered how lonely it could be at times. At weekends she helped on the ranch and Jasper built her a play house so she could invite friends to visit. It was far easier to let them eat in there, no awkward questions about why her daddy didn't eat with us that way. Life was good, I had a real family again and Peter appreciated we wanted time to be a normal family and took himself off every few weeks for a road trip, visiting friends or meeting up with Emmett and Garrett for a trip up the mountains. We did all the normal things, went shopping, for trips to the cinema, picnics by the river and it wasn't long before Becca forgot all about her time with John and with nanna after I left, thankfully she was young enough to accept her new life as the one she had always lived. Just occasionally she had nightmares about bad men coming to kidnap her, the vestiges of her memory of the time Renee was murdered but they began to fade away with Jaspers help. As a father he was brilliant, a natural and I was glad he had been given the opportunity to be one, unlike most vampires.

I suppose we should have been more careful, we were about everything else, making sure none of Becca's friends ever saw anything unusual at the ranch and that she knew the secrets must remain just that, but somehow it slipped my mind, happiness, and contentment possibly, but one day I realized I was pregnant again! Still, this baby would be Jasper's own, not that it would make any difference to him, he told me so over and over again.

"Becca is mine Bella, through family ties if not in blood and a new baby will make no difference so long as both you and it are safe."

Excellent chapter With Carlisle to advise I was fine, the only concession to the baby's strange parentage was that I found I had a craving for blood. Becca thought it gross when she discovered by accident so we were forced to explain everything nervous how she might take finding out her family were all vampires. I guess I should have expected her response, it was very much like mine when I discovered what the Cullens were, she took it in her stride. She was very adult for a five-year-old!


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty Five**

 **Jasper**

I wasn't sure whether to be ecstatic or terrified when we discovered Bella was pregnant but once Carlisle took over her pregnancy and I saw how happy she was I began to relax a little. Becca finding out the truth about us made things easier too and she was so excited at the thought of a baby brother or sister I couldn't worry too much. Peter and I turned the attic into two bedrooms with their own Jack and Jill bathroom and a play area and Becca helped with the decorating although more paint ended up on the floorboards and her than on the walls! It seemed so strange to be preparing for the birth of a baby, my baby, Bella had given me everything I could ever have dreamed of already and now…...I could see how envious Rose and Emmett were although they tried hard not to let Bella see and helped all they could.

Garrett and Alice were away on holiday with friends somewhere in the Amazon so the others joined us on the ranch to help Bella as she started to grow very quickly. Of course, Edward was the other absentee, we hadn't seen or heard from him since Peter and Garrett sent him to Denali which was just as well, I think he understood how much danger he might be in if he bumped into me or for that matter Bella. Although my thirst drove me away to hunt I found it increasingly difficult to leave Bella and my unborn baby the connection was so strong.

Of course, Becca wanted to compare her birth with the new baby and asked a million questions which Bella tried to answer as honestly as possible. She was puzzled that the new baby was growing so fast.

"Why doesn't it take nine months for the baby to grow mommy?"

"Will it be like me or will it be like daddy?"

Awkward questions would be asked at school so we withdrew her for home-schooling which Peter, Esme, and I took over once Bella was too tired and huge to continue and Becca loved this. She was extremely bright and very forward with such a thirst for knowledge she kept us all on our toes. She even discussed the upcoming birth with Carlisle and Bella eager to see her sibling as soon as it arrived.

She was leaning towards a little brother and wanted to know which I wanted. I gave her the same answer as her mom, so long as it was healthy and had all its requisite parts I didn't mind at all and it was true so when Bella was delivered of a baby girl at midnight two weeks later we were all thrilled. Savannah, named after my own mother was healthy and Bella was sitting up drinking coffee and eating toast within the hour. Her labor had been short and more or less pain-free with my help and we had to almost nail her to the bed to keep her resting for a few hours!

Becca took her little sister from me and sat on the couch chatting away, telling her all about the family and what good times they would have together as we looked on spellbound. Of course, we had no idea how Savannah would develop or how human she would be but it didn't take long to find out. By three months she was crawling around chasing a delighted Becca and by six months she was drinking a mixture of blood and formula along with baby food. Becca started teaching her sister to talk at this point and was over the moon when Savannah's first words were mommy, daddy, and Becca.

These first few months were hard on Peter as Becca poured all her love and attention on her little sister and he went off on an extended holiday rather than stay around feeling like, "A fucking third wheel". The strange thing was that he hadn't been gone more than two weeks when Becca started missing him and phoned to ask him when he was coming home. He was delighted but stayed away a couple more weeks to give her time with her sister.

Savannah continued to develop at a fantastic rate, we found her with Becca in the play area building a castle in Lego at twelve months, her fingers dexterous and her speech almost perfect although she still got mixed up with some words to Becca's delight as she could then teach her "little" sister the right one. I loved my two daughters so much it made my chest ache at times and my wife even more. My world was complete at last.

 **Bella**

I had never imagined my world could be so complete after all the time I had spent away from my daughter and on the run. Life had looked bleak and desperate but then the Cullens had stepped in and there was a ray of hope. I had lost everyone who meant anything, I was alone and then Jasper reunited me with my daughter, not only that he gave me his heart, a new life, and a family again. Now I had two daughters, one human, one hybrid, a vampire husband and a son in law to be! It no longer seemed odd to think of Peter as Becca's intended, they spent time together but no more than a child and favorite Uncle. Peter was keeping to his promise not to try taking over her life or our family. In fact, he showed Savannah as much attention as Becca and neither of them seemed to mind.

The problems started when Becca realized that Savannah was growing much faster than her and becoming a rival. The two girls were joined at the hip for the first two years but by the time Becca was seven, Savannah had matured to a girl of ten. Although she still loved Becca and spent a lot of time with her she had more adult behavior and naturally enough Becca wanted to be treated like her little, now older, sister and became sulky when she was refused which in fairness wasn't often.

Of course, Savannah didn't need the same amount of sleep so Becca resented her bedtime. She was stronger and faster so games were no longer such fun and Peter often found himself playing referee which did not endear him to Becca. Although she was mature for her age my first-born was still a child and the way she saw it life had become very unfair. Sometimes she drove me to distraction and then Jasper would step in kindly but firmly and explain the differences and that treating Savannah differently did not mean we loved Becca any less.

Neither girl went to mainstream school, both were homeschooled and of course that caused problems in itself as Becca became annoyed that she couldn't do the same lessons as Savannah who had her father's quickness of mind and love of maths and history while Becca preferred books and geography like me. I suppose jealousy was bound to rear its ugly head and it was Peter who proved the final straw. He had asked if he could take the girls out shopping as it was Becca's birthday and he thought she might like to go to a show, she loved the theatre just like me. When he told Becca she was thrilled until she realized Savannah was invited too. It was the first time she ever yelled at Peter accusing him of liking her sister more than her or why would he invite HER too?

Peter was dumbfounded and Jasper shocked but I took Becca by the arm and dragged her up to her room and read her the riot act.

"Don't you dare speak to Peter or anyone else like that again. I will not have you being rude to people."

She moaned on about having to share everything with Savannah.

"It's not fair, I never get any attention, just because she's like daddy and Peter and I'm not."

I wasn't having her using that excuse, we were all very careful to treat the girls the same and she knew we loved both our daughters equally. In the end, I barred her from going anywhere until she apologized to Peter and her sister. Becca had a stubborn streak that had appeared over the years and I thought she and Peter would probably make an interesting couple when she was older. I could imagine the arguments now.!

She was shocked, I very rarely punished her this severely and she missed out on her treat because she decided to sulk instead of apologizing. The crazy thing was that Savannah spoke up for her sister and tried to get me to change my mind but Becca had to make do with a trip to town and pizza in the local restaurant. I just hoped it would teach her a lesson but I doubted it, she was at that age where she thought she knew better than everyone else, including her dad and I.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty Six**

 **Bella**

Becca was now eight and it was time for me to become a vampire, I was scared to leave it any later, I was already much older than my husband and I didn't want to look like his mother! There was an uneasy truce between Savannah and Becca mainly because my second daughter was now a teenager with lots of patience and love for her "big" sister. Actually, Becca was all for me becoming a vampire, it had always worried her that she might lose me like she lost her daddy and nana even though Jasper assured her that he wouldn't allow anything to happen to any of us.

I think she was under the impression she could get away with a lot more with Jasper than me as like most mom's I was the one who did most of the disciplining of the two girls. I was more concerned with becoming a danger to Becca as a newborn and we had made it clear to her that I wouldn't be able to come close to her for some time. I hoped my love for my daughter would keep her safe but we just didn't know. So, Becca was given the choice of going to stay with Carlisle and Esme or Rose and Emmett who had their own place at the moment until it was judged safe for her to come back. Naturally her first question was what about Savannah? Having spoken to Savvi ourselves she had agreed to go with her sister to keep the peace so this took the wind out of Becca's sails and they both went off to Rose and Emmett quite happily.

I knew what to expect, Edward had told me when he and I were dating and Jasper had been through it again just to be sure I understood. I knew whatever I said he would take away as much of my pain as he could so I saved my breath. Peter would stay around as he had plenty of experience with newborns too from his time with Maria and Jasper. In the event it was nowhere near as bad as I anticipated, yes I felt some pain but not the torture I was waiting for and I prayed that Jasper wasn't writhing in agony in my place. I did as he instructed and tried to think about our daughters and maybe this helped too. When I finally became aware of my surroundings once more I understood just what I had been missing, the smells, the sounds and the detail I hadn't been able to see as a human.

Looking around I saw Jasper sitting beside me looking on anxiously and although I recognized him the scars I could now see, a legacy of his past with Maria, I still felt threatened and jumped from the bed to stand at the door. Peter who was leaning against the wall tensed but seeing I wasn't going to attack he relaxed again. I recognized him too but again I was wary, he had scars too although not so many or so noticeable. I felt the burn in my throat and turned,

"I'm thirsty."

"I'll come with you, help you."

I whipped round,

"I don't need help, I'm quite capable of feeding myself."

Jasper smiled which annoyed me even more,

"I know but it's strange, everything will be confusing and odd at first."

I didn't wait to hear any more, just ran.

It was wonderful, everything around me was a blur I was so fast yet I didn't hit anything, moving to avoid obstacles was inbuilt and then I decided to try out my new powers, leaping into the trees and swinging from one to another getting higher and higher until I was at the very top then I stopped listening intently. How hard could it be to track prey when I could hear the very insects scurrying under the trees bark? I heard something, it was large and almost beneath me so without thinking I leaped down to find I had knocked Jasper to the ground. I laughed as he tried to roll over, determined I was going to stay the top dog and found to my amazement I was able to, I was stronger than him and I laughed loudly before a thrumming noise stopped me and I scented a rich aroma that had my mouth watering.

I was off before Jasper could stop me leaving him on the ground as I ran after my prey for that's what it was, I was sure. Stopping suddenly as I approached I then crept forward and peered through the undergrowth to see a brown bear rubbing its back against an old and precariously leaning tree. The scent of its blood was so enticing I couldn't control myself and I attacked like a human missile knocking it backward and sinking my teeth into its throat before it could do more than let out a grunt. The taste of the fur was disgusting but it was soon washed away by the bear's blood which was rich and warm and soothed my burning throat. I had already tasted animal blood when I was pregnant with Savannah so it wasn't such a disgusting idea to me and I thought I was doing pretty good as a vampire, no sweat!

Another scent wafted my way, a much more appealing scent and I was off after it leaving the bears carcass in my wake. This scent had my mouth watering even more and I knew the taste of the blood would quench my thirst completely so I was enraged when something fell on me from above and pinned me down. I struggled and had just broken free when another figure appeared and I was thrown to the ground again. Cursing and swearing I tried everything to get away but I was unable to break free again and then the scent faded away, I had lost my prey!

When I was finally allowed to get up I found Peter and Jasper both the worse for wear as a result of my flailing fists and snapping teeth and suddenly I felt very guilty,

I had hurt not only my friend but my mate too. I began to apologize feeling even worse when Jasper told me that the two of them had only just saved a human from becoming a meal for me. I didn't want to kill anyone but I had forgotten that humans were a vampire's natural prey, the pull towards human blood was so strong I wondered anyone could resist it and finally understood how strong willed the Cullens were. I was grateful Savannah was happy with the odd drink of animal blood provided by her father and that Peter had changed his diet for Becca's sake.

I went back with them chastened for now but I wondered if I would feel the same way when I scented human blood again. They spent a lot of time explaining ways to resist the lure of the smell but when a lost motorist called at the ranch Jasper was only just in time to stop me from attacking and once I scented it again I knew I needed human blood, it was natural, I was conflicted, I wanted to taste human blood but at the same time I was appalled at the thought of taking a human life. This was the constant struggle vampires such as Jasper and Peter fought every day, especially as both knew the taste and had lived on it for so long.

"It's easier if you have never tasted human blood Bella, you don't know what you are missing. It makes it easier for Emmett, Rose, Esme and the rest of the family. Only Edward has any experience of human blood and it took him a long time to overcome the urge when he went back to Carlisle. I don't want you to face that struggle and I know once your head clears properly you will be glad you didn't succumb to temptation."

I knew he was right but it didn't stop me from sneaking out more than once to try and catch a human, luckily one or other of my guardian angels was always there to catch me before I fell.

It was disconcerting not to be in total control of myself but with their help I slowly learned to overcome my yearning, helped by the knowledge that I couldn't see Becca until she would be safe around me which meant I couldn't see Savannah either. I spoke to them on the phone and the longer they were away the more upset we all became.

"It's up to you Bella. Becca can't come home until you can control yourself, you don't want to scare her do you?"

Jasper was right of course, I wouldn't be able to face any of them if I tried to attack my own daughter and that gave me the push I needed to gain control of myself. Most newborns took two to three years to learn control but I did it in four months although they were the longest four months of my life so far.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty Seven**

 **Jasper**

It was nerve racking Becca and Bella meeting for the first time now Bella was a vampire but I needn't have worried, Becca took it in her stride and Bella never showed any signs she would contemplate attacking her daughter. Savannah didn't smell human enough to be in any danger but she seemed oddly quiet about her stay at Rose and Emmett's and they didn't have much to say either except that both girls had been a delight. There was an undercurrent though and I could sense everyone was nervous, everyone that is, except Becca who was gleeful about something. It was a shock to see how much Savannah had grown up in a few short months, she was almost an adult now, a real beauty with her mother's dark hair and oddly butterscotch coloured eyes with golden flashes, she would break a few hearts before she finally settled down.

Becca was over the moon to see Peter again and took him off into the paddock busy chattering the moment they were out of sight but about nothing in particular. If there was something then she was waiting until she was out of our earshot before she was going to tell him. Savannah watched them go apprehensively then asked if she could speak to us. As Rose and Emmett had gone off to hunt and there was no one else in the house it seemed an odd request but I patted the seat beside me and she sat down still very nervous.

"I know something is wrong darlin' why don't you just tell us before your sister blows the whistle on you."

She sighed heavily and looked at Bella as if afraid of what her mother might say when she heard whatever it was that bothered our youngest.

"I asked Becca not to tell anyone and she promised but then she told me she'd had her fingers crossed when she promised and she went straight to tell Rosalie. Now I don't know what to do because I'm sure she's going to make things really awkward and it's not fair, especially as she has Peter."

Right, so this must have something to do with a boy I guessed but I waited and let her tell us in her own time. Bella glanced at me and came to sit on the other side taking Savannah's hand.

"Whatever it is I'm sure you are worrying needlessly about our reaction."

Savannah looked at her uncertainly,

"You think so? I'm not so sure, I think Daddy's going to be livid."

I stiffened at that, had someone tried to take advantage of my little girl? Bella sent me a warning glance and I tried to relax,

"I promise I won't lose my cool with you, baby."

"It's not me I'm worried for."

Now I really was getting worked up and Bella seeing this had to encourage Savannah to go on.

"Rosalie and Emmett had some visitors while we were there…..and I liked one of them a lot. I think he liked me too although we never did anything."

She added the last quickly as she saw my frown.

"When he was leaving I wrote him a note but Becca found it before I could give it to him and now she can't wait to get me in trouble but I only said I liked him and asked him to visit me here. I didn't give it to him, Becca ran off with it. I hate her sometimes, especially when she teases me like this."

"I guess you should tell us who this guest was, I'm assuming he is someone we know?"

"Why do you say that?"

She sounded more concerned than ever,

"Because if it was a stranger Emmett would probably have told him to be very careful and if it were a stranger you wouldn't be so worried about telling me in particular."

Bella groaned,

"Please tell us it's not Edward, Savvi."

She screwed up her face in distaste,

"Yuck, no."

Even I had to grin at that, neither of our daughters were particularly keen on Edward.

Unable to stand the rising tension any longer I nodded,

"Well, you can hear your sister coming back so I guess I'll find out who this boy is one way or another real soon."

"It's not a boy dad, it's Darius."

I have rarely been lost for words and never as a vampire but I was speechless, my daughter and Darius?

"Does he know how you feel Savannah? Did you tell him? Or did he say anything to you?"

She started to shake her head then shrugged,

"Not in words but I knew, I could feel it."

"It?"

Bella was doing fine with the questions I was still trying to get my head round what I'd just heard.

"You know, the feeling, the static. You must have felt it with dad and I know it's there between Becca and Peter even if she is too young to understand it yet."

 **Bella**

Well, this was going to be interesting, how would Jasper react to finding out his other daughter was feeling the mating pull. He sat silent for a while and eventually Savvi burst out,

"Please say something dad."

"Darius?"

She nodded,

"And he didn't say anything to you? He didn't….."

"No dad, but I know he felt it too."

"How? If he didn't say anything."

"I don't really know, it's like Peter and Becca. I can see the connection, like you and mom, Rosalie and Emmett…."

"You're gifted. That's how you see the connections."

That sidetracked the conversation as Jasper explained vampire gifts to Savvi while I pretended to listen when in fact I was thinking about Darius. Like Jasper, he was a vampire with a colourful history but as far as I could remember he wasn't mixed up in anything untoward and his story was a very tragic one. If he had found another mate then I guess we should be pleased but it wasn't going to be so easy for Jasper. He had known of Peters connection with Becca before he adopted her, Savvi was his little princess and to find she too had her eyes on a man, well…..we would see.

Becca was furious when she found out Savvi had beaten her to it and even more upset when Jasper took her to one side and explained that her actions with regard to her sister had not been very nice. I think she might have continued to tease Savvi if not for the daughter father chat but it had its effect, there were apologies and they made up while Peter was so full of the news he could hardly bear to keep quiet although I think in a way he was glad for Darius, if Jasper didn't beat him to a pulp first.

About a week later we had a visit, Darius looking a little shell-shocked to discover that he had a second chance at happiness….maybe. Seeing Jasper as a friend was one thing, dealing with him as the father of his mate was something else entirely and we were all relieved when Becca took Peter to town during Darius' visit. I think she was hoping to gain some brownie points from her dad after disappointing him if so it worked!

Darius reminded me of Jasper, he was young, handsome, full of character but a little reserved and I understood completely why Savvi had fallen for him. It didn't take long to see that he was as taken with her as she was with him and neither of us had the heart to refuse his request to become engaged. I wasn't sure how Becca would take this news, bearing in mind she was the eldest in reality but she was actually delighted.

She liked Darius and was more than happy to have someone new in the family. I was talking to her about it when I finally understood, to Becca, Jasper, Savvi, Peter and I were family and she had been scared that Darius would be splitting us up when in fact he was joining it and expanding it. Once she understood this she was over the moon and it wouldn't be that long before she and Peter would be together, one big happy family.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty Eight**

 **Bella**

I stood with Savannah and Darius watching as Jasper escorted our remaining daughter down the aisle to marry Peter as I remembered those terrible early days when I thought I would never see her again. Now here I was with the rest of my family around me watching her take the final step away from her father and I. Personally I wasn't sure Peter had the faintest idea what he was letting himself in for.

While Savannah was quiet and gentle which matched Darius beautifully Becca was totally different. She was much more like her husband to be and I was sure fireworks would be the norm in their relationship.

Peter thought he knew Becca but personally, we thought she had always been an angel around him but the devil lurked not far below the surface. She was loving and warm but she could be stubborn and fiery which was sure to clash with Peter's less than mellow attitude to life.

Everyone had made the journey for the happy occasion, even Edward which was something of a surprise. We had seen very little of him over the years although Carlisle and Esme had taken their place as grandparents to both girls and Alice, Garrett, Rosalie and Emmett had all enjoyed a close relationship with us. We had heard Edward and Kate Denali were very close but she did not accompany him to the wedding so that may have been a mere flirtation.

Becca looked beautiful although she had passed on the traditional wedding gown in favour of a long skirt and tee shirt, ever the rebel! Peter was relieved I think because he had dreaded her wanting the full works. It was a good thing he hadn't told her outright or she might have chosen that just to tease him. They had grown from friends to a couple when Becca was sixteen although she had put off getting married until she was eighteen because she wanted to finish school and then become a vampire before travelling. Myself, I thought she didn't want to be older than Peter's nineteen years.

Or at least that had been the plan but in the past few weeks any talk of her transformation had been met with a flippant response and I did worry slightly that she might have changed her mind about becoming a vampire, perhaps she was scared. Savannah told me she had spoken to Becca and everything was fine although she declined to go into details. It was strange that now Becca was older she and Savvi had become even closer than they had been when Savvi was little. In fact, the four had bought a house together and planned on travelling as a foursome once Becca's transformation was complete.

They had done all the wedding preparations at the new house with the help of the whole family but no one was allowed inside to see the finished article until after the service. I had seen the house when they bought it and we were shocked, it had been barely more than a ruin but with help, the outside had been restored and then the four of them locked themselves away to finish refurbishing the interior, all very mysterious!

Once the ceremony was over Peter picked up his bride and carried her over the threshold and we all followed, eager to see the finished house. Downstairs it was light and airy, huge windows allowing the sun to flood the interior. The center of the room reached up to the timbered roof with a gallery at the top of the stairs and a series of bedrooms and bathrooms leading off.

Becca hesitated at the top of the stairs then took her father's hand and led him into the bedroom at the far end while Peter motioned me to follow. Puzzled I did so and joined Jasper who stood open mouthed in what had been set up as a nursery.

"You're going to be a Grandpa dad."

The idea of Jasper as a grandparent made me laugh out loud until it was pointed out that I would be a grandma.

"Over my dead body Becca, it's Bella or Oma but not Grandma."

"Oma?"

"Yes, I had a friend at school whose family was from Germany and she called her grandmother Oma."

She nodded, keen to appease me I think.

Peter looked nervous and I knew he was waiting for Jasper to say something about waiting until after the wedding for the honeymoon but we could both see they were both excited and proud so what could we do but congratulate them although the thought of Peter as a daddy amused everyone else.

 **Jasper**

It was quite a shock to learn that Becca was pregnant but I knew Peter would look after her and the child. Bella seemed OK with it too and my only concern was Savannah who could never have children of her own, her vampire genes ensured that although they also assured she would never grow old or die either. I went to speak to her when the shock of Becca's news had turned into conversations about the forthcoming happy event. She and Darius had been the last to emerge from the house so I was able to catch them alone and Savvi threw her arms around my neck and hugged me,

"Dad, I can see what you are thinking and you don't need to worry about me. I'll have my niece or nephew to dote on and I'm not sure I'm cut out for children anyway. Darius and I are blissfully happy as it is. I'll never stop being your little girl though will I?"

I shook my head,

"Nope, nor Becca. I was blessed to have the two of you and I'll always worry that you are both happy, it's the lot of a father."

"And you're the best father in the world. Mom looked shocked at the news, I guess we should go see she's OK."

I nodded,

"Just don't call her grandma or I'll have to deal with the backlash later."

She tucked her free arm into mine and the three of us joined the others busy congratulating the happy couple. Life would never be dull in this family!

 **THE END**


End file.
